Catch me when I fall
by thenewthingx
Summary: Her willingness to do anything for him came from the unrequited love she felt for him... but what happens when the tables turn and he falls in love with her? Now throw Cedric Diggory, the mysterious case of the disappearing mother and a triwizard tournament into the mix. Things just got much more complicated. HP/OC/CD - [DEC-2013 BEING REWRITTEN!]
1. Prologue

___Based around the Fourth and Fifth Books. _

___This is the the process of being HEAVILY rewritten. _

******Prologue**

******August 23rd 1991**

The sound of chaos ensued KINGS CROSS station as people ran around like maniacs trying to plan their journeys and catch their trains. People were reuniting, people were parting, people arrived and people left. That was how it normally worked, wasn't it? in the midst of the chaos stood Remus Lupin. His surrounding never failed to take his breath away. To his right stood an anxious young man. He had been there for around an hour now, give or take a few minutes. He had watched as he glanced at his watch, anxiously. He had then watched his face light up as a train pulled up on Platform 3 and a young girl had jumped out, bags in tow. The look their face as their gazes met was simply beautiful… She had momentarily dropped her bags and was running towards them and no sooner had she reached within grabbing distance had he lifted her up in his arms, spinning her around, kissing her and telling her wonderful things.

He smiled, bitter sweetly. Their love was obviously a fairytale one… He had had that once. Although it seemed like a bloody long time ago.

He sighed, prying his eyes away from them and grabbing his bag before walking towards Platform 9. The place looked strangely quiet at this time of the year. It was a week before term started, and why he had been asked to come now filled him with much confusion… He didn't understand what was so important that it couldn't wait until peak… He took a deep breath as he made a run for it through the wall directly in-between platforms 9 and 10. And then he clambered to recompose himself as he looked around the new platform.

"Remus," A voice startled him and he turned, coming face to face with a pale and dark haired man. ___Severus Snape._

"Severus," He nodded,

"You're late" Was his sharp reply.

"I got held up."

"Oh yes, I'm sure you did."

"Why this place?" Remus asked,

"We cannot risk being overheard…"

"This thing you need assistance with-"

Severus nodded, before signaling his head to a small room behind them. Remus had to blink. ___In all of his years of coming here, he had never seen it before once…_ He followed suite, opening the door and gasping at what he saw.

"Merlin…" He gulped, holding his hands out in front of him in order to try and stop himself from shaking, "But this is- it's impossible. She's-"

Remus stared at the small timid girl in front of him. Dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a tank top fitted with a long hand-knitted cardigan she looked the spit of her. The spit of his beloved Anna Lynn… Everything from her long dark hair to the piercing green of her eyes told her so… but how was this possible?

"She was delivered to us via an Auror," Severus drawled on, "Don't ask us why, and how but upon having a visit from Professor Dumbledore, it looks like our suspicions have been confirmed."

"Suspicions? What suspicions?

And then after a deep breath, Severus continued, "Remus, meet Emma… Emma Black."

"There must be some sort of mistake…"

"There is no mistake. We checked the girls records, as well as drawing blood. The girls father is Sirius Black…"

"And her mother?"

Severus' perfectly proper posture seemed to stiffen, however he had soon returned to normal and he turned, narrowing his gaze at him, "Died at birth."

"Severus, she looks-"

"Enough."

"The resemblance is uncanny. You don't think?"

"I said ENOUGH Remus…" Severus drew out his wand, his icy cool exterior threatening to break by every word, "Do not test me on this. Do not ask me any further questions. I am simply playing the part of the messenger."

Remus gulped and nodded before peering back through the door towards where 'Emma' sat, staring out at them. A look of confusion etched her every perfect feature and he swore he felt himself melt per every second.

"Here's what the plan is…" Severus continued, snapping his fingers in front of Remus' face, "You will continue as if we have never had this conversation. You will not tell anyone of it… nobody, let alone the Weasley's."

"And then-"

"And then what?"

"Then what will we do with the girl? Will she be returned to where she was found or what Severus? Surely you cant be thinking of putting her in school… Her father's Sirius Black, for petes sake."

Severus remained unfazed, simply nodding, "That is where you come in."

"Oh?"

"Professor Dumbledore thinks it best if…"

"If?"

"If you act as the girl's legal custodian"

"What?!"

"He understands it's a lot to take but- well, for some reason he thought you were the best man for the job." Severus' patience was wearing thin, it was obvious. He anxiously tapped his foot in the floor before staring at him coldly.

Remus snorted, "This is typical Dumbledore. The guy hasn't spoke to me for years and all of a sudden he wants me to do him a favor."

"If you have any further pressing matters then please, feel free to take it up with him. I'm sure he'll be happy to reminisce as to why your paths haven't separated in such a long time… as for me, I have played my part." Severus frowned, "Her list of requirements are here… you have until noon on Sunday to gather these things and I'm sure your friends the Weasley's will help you should you require it. Should anyone ask, she is your daughter… You have only just met up again and she has just this week been accepted to Hogwarts."

And with that, he had turned and left. ___Silence._ Remus turned to where the girl sat fidgeting with her hands. He took a deep breath and perched himself infront of her, "Hello Emma…"

"Who are you?"

"I'm your father, Emma…"

* * *

******August 24th ********1991**

******Remus**

"So, you're telling me this is your daughter?" The redhead asked with a frown, a hand placed on her hip and a rolling pin clutched in her other.

"Indeed I am…" Remus replied coolly,

"And you expect me to believe it."

"I don't expect you to believe anything, Molly. I'm simply stating what is real. It's amazing, isn't it? I met her last week…"

"Oh Remus," Molly Weasley sighed before looking over at the small girl who sat, her nose delved deep into a book, "I don't know what to say. Are you happy?"

"Happy?" Remus asked, a smile forcing its way upon her face, "Merlin's Molly, Im ecstatic. It's like my life has found a new purpose all of a sudden."

"What of her mother though?" Arthur piped up,

"Oh, no word." Remus replied, absent-mindedly.

"The poor thing." Molly sighed, "Does she not remember anything?"

"No," He replied, flashing the girl a sidewards smile, "Nothing. Perhaps its best that way. Clean slate."

"And where do you propose you will live?" Molly asked, "You cannot possibly tell me you'll keep an 11 year old girl in that... grubby bedsit of yours."

"I'm working on it," Remus replied,

"You'll stay with us for the holidays…"

"Molly, I couldn't pry."

"Nonsense, there is only a week left and I'm not having you roughing it in squalor with the girl. She needs to be around people… people of her own age. She's Ronald's age… she can get to know him, and they can start Hogwarts with at least one friend." Molly replied, extremely satisfied with herself,

"I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes you foolish man!"

******Emma**

"What are you reading?"

Emma looked up in annoyance, her eyes resting on the ginger boy infront of him, "Alice in Wonderland."

"Alice in Wonderland... is she a muggle?"

Emma stared back at him blankly, "What's a muggle?"

"A muggle," Ron shoved a donut in his mouth, "Non magic folk. Are you a muggle?"

"I-" Emma shrugged, "I dont know what I am. Who are you?"

"Ronald Weasley," He smiled proudly, holding his hand out. She shook it reluctantly before sitting up and peering closer to him, "That's my sister Ginny."

He pointed towards the young girl standing, or rather cowering, in the doorway.

"Oh," She looked down, playing with the bounds of the old book, "I'm Emma."

He nodded, knowingly, "I know. Lupin's daughter. Must be ace having him as a dad… even though he hasn't really been there. how is that by the way?"

"How's what?"

"Meeting your dad after all this time…" He asked, meekly, "I know it's got to be weird for you, right?"

"Right…" Was her feeble reply. Her head was swimming with thoughts… thoughts of nothingness? Confusion… She hadn't a clue how she'd got here, how she'd got to this house… Come to think of it, she couldn't remember anything. Who was her mother? And why had this guy turned up all of a sudden claiming to be her father?

She didn't know. All she knew was that it was making her head hurt… Maybe thinking too much could wait until tomorrow.

Sensing her discomfort, Ron handed her a box, "Chocolate Frog… want one?"

* * *

******September 1th ********1991**

******Remus**

Remus seized Emma by her hand and she turned to look up at him, "All set?"

"No…"

He smiled weakly, "It's not too bad. You're friends with Ron, aren't you?"

"I don't see why I have to go. Why can't you home school me?" She scowled, "Or better yet... why can't I just wait until next year? Ginny is."

"Ginny's a year younger than you," Remus replied, "And I wish I could Emma. You'll understand though…"

"I don't understand," Emma frowned,

"Listen. You're going to be fine," Remus knelt infront of her, "I know it."

"Can you come through with me?" She asked,

He shook his head sadly, "I cant… but Mrs. Weasley and Ginny are going to go through with you… get you settled on the train. And you'll have the twins and Percy to look over you too. You like Percy, don't you?"

"Not as much as Percy likes Percy," Emma grumbled, making Remus chuckle.

She frowned and he pulled her in closer, giving her head a kiss and her shoulders a squeeze. In the last week, he had got to know his 'daughter' and was surprised at how well it was coming easy for him. He loved being Emma's father figure, and if he had to carry on this pretence he would be happy. He had learnt of her love of Chocolate Frogs (courtesy of Ron), her fear of all things crawly (courtesy of a smug Fred and George) and was learning new things about her by the day… so it truly did sadden him that he had to let her go so soon.

"Are you ready Emma?" Mrs. Weasley called. She simply nodded, trudging towards her. Molly flashed him a knowing smile and he made his excuses and goodbyes.

******Emma**

"Excuse me…" A small voice interrupted her as she was mid-way to Mrs. Weasley. She turned and her eyes widened as she came face to face with a small dark haired boy. He smiled at her brightly and she quickly returned it, "Do you know how to get to Platform nine and three quarters?"

"Uhm, I-" She went to point towards the wall but found herself schtummed as to what to say. Anyone passing by would have deemed her mentally unwell…

She went to talk but Mrs. Weasley had already taken over, "Of course my love. Follow my lead… its Emma's first time too. So take a hold of her hand… don't let go."

Emma gulped, before offering him her shaky hand and gripping onto Mrs. Weasley's with the other. With a brisk move forward, they ran at the wall… She felt herself enveloped in darkness until they finally reached their destination. Emma gasped, running a hand through her hair.

"Wow…" She gasped as she set her sights on the train infront of them.

"Wicked…" Ron grinned, "Come on… lets' get a seat Emma."

He grabbed a hold of her hand and they were soon skipping towards the train, leaving the dark haired boy alone.

"I'm telling you… the way she's carrying on you'd think I was off to battle," Ron exclaimed at the sight of her mother hurrying alongside the train hysterically. He simply flashed her a quick smile and a wave and Emma couldn't help but laugh, "What?"

"I think it's sweet.."

"Sweet? You try living with her…" Ron scoffed, "For more than a week!"

"Trade?" She asked,

"Deal…" He grinned, "Let's go and get a seat."

"Yeah," Emma replied, following her new friend down the corridor of the train. They past carriages and carriages full of kids decked out in robes. Finally, they came to one carriage and Emma guessed he'd found one.

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"No, not at all."

Ron sat down across from the dark haired boy, "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Ron gasped, "Whoa so-so it's true?! I mean, do you really have the...the..."

"The what?"

"The scar...?" Ron whispered, piquing Emma's interest.

Harry nodded, "Oh, yeah." He lifted up his hair and grinned,

"Wicked." Ron replied,

Emma chewed her lip mercilessly, her eyes transfixed on the windows as the train travelled at top speed through the country. She dared to look at the boy, to find he was watching her with piqued interest. Immediately, her throat swelled up and she became clammy. Luckily, he was soon distracted by Ron offering to show him a magic trick. Not long after, the carriage door slid open and a bushy haired girl appeared looking distressed.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

Ron shrugged, "No."

The girl looked deep in thought. She then examined the carriage, "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

Ron shrugged and nodded, pointing his wand at his rat, "Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

There was a zap, and Scabbers jumped slightly, but nothing happened.

The girl looked noticeably amused, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example..." She sauntered over to Harry, taking seat next to Emma and sitting across him, "OculusReparo." "That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you'reHarry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger...and you are...?"

"I'm...Ron Weasley." Ron spoke through a full mouth,

Hermione grimaced, "Pleasure." She turned her attention on Emma, who, until then, had simply been observing, "Hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Emma," Emma managed, "Emma Lupin."

She felt a bit of uncertainty as the words left her lips. She had been told to use his name… however she had never said it before and it felt- odd to say the least. She quickly brushed this little niggling feeling she had. Of course it felt weird… she'd only just met the guy…

"You should change into your robes. I expect the train is about to arrive." Hermoine instructed, "It was nice to meet you. I'll see you in the castle." And with that she was gone.

And with that, she was gone. Ron stared after her, "What in the name of-"

* * *

**The Great Hall, Sorting Ceremony**

Emma perched herself on the chair nervously.

"Emma Lupin hey? Well I never. What a scandal. Hmmm I wonder. On one hand you have a lot of knowledge up there... you'd be very well suited to Ravenclaw. But, there is a very... shall we say, Black... side to you," The sorting hat spoke deviously, "Then again... if you're anything like your father, you always were a tricky mind to read. Extraordinary. It'll have to be... **GRYFFINDOR**!"

The gryffindor table burst into applause and cheers and she jumped to join the table, taking a seat next to Hermoine. Not long after, Harry joined her. Once again, their eyes met.

_Why did it feel like she already knew him?_


	2. Start of something new

******August 22nd 1994  
The Burrow**

Since the day they had met on the crowded train, Emma and Harry had been inseparable. They had fallen into friendship with such an ease that even Ron was jealous. Hermione had become a great friend too, and she and Ron had helped him with the unfolding drama each year at Hogwarts entailed. (Emma had opted to stay out of it. Drama never really WAS her thing…)

Of course as their friendship grew, as did the niggling feelings in the back of Emma's head that maybe she had more than feelings of friendship for 'the boy who lived'. They would sit up late at night in the Gryffindor common room and talk for hours on end about everything – about his past, about his fears and she couldn't help but fall deeper in love with him.

Of course nobody knew. She refused to let anyone know, let alone him. He was completely oblivious, and that was how she preferred it to stay. ___Well, nobody knew apart from Remus…_

Remus had stayed in touch. He had sent her letters almost every day tracking his progress – telling her about everything. Each Christmas she would visit the Burrow and he would be there. She would spent Christmas and Summer with the Weasley's, and Arthur had even gone as far as to giving her her own bedroom.

Emma watched intently as Harry and Ginny sat deep in conversation at the Burrows dining table. She just couldn't help herself when it came to him. Although it was his fault. He had to be so damn... _Harryish._

"You're turning into a stalker."

She spun around. Fred, or George, smirked, biting into his apple and winking walking backwards, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Does Little Emma Wemma have a crush?!" The other twin piped up, appearing out of nowhere,

"NO!" She barked,

"Doesn't look like it either."

This year, the Weasley's had managed to get tickets to one of the most talked about events. The Quidditch world cup. Lord knows why she'd been forced to go along. She hated Quidditch more than she hated Draco Malfoy's combover and that was saying something.

* * *

"Ron, where are we actually going?" Harry asked, panting for breath.

They had been pulled out of bed at an ungodly hour, and now the Weasleys, plus Emma and Harry, were being forced to hike up Everest. Okay, maybe not Everest.

Ron shrugged, "Don't know. Hey, Dad! Where are we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest. Keep up!"

"I don't get why we couldn't have apparated," Fred sulked, and Emma let out a moan in agreement.

"What's wrong with you kids? A bit of fresh air won't kill anyone!" Arthur's jovial voice boomed,

"Arthur! It's about time, son." A small portly older man called from atop of the hill.

"Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." He nodded towards a yawning Ron, "This is Amos Diggory, everyone. He works with me, at the Ministry. And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?"

Emma jumped backwards as an older boy appeared from a nearby tree. He beamed at her, "Did I make you jump?"

"I... uh... I wa-"

The twins snickered behind her and her cheeks flushed red. His smile grew and he turned, "This way sir."

"Do mind my son," Amos smiled warmly at Emma, "He's very... energetic. _Merlin's bear_d, you must be Harry Potter."

"Yes, sir."

"That's it, sir, just over there." Cedric pointed towards an old battered boot on a hill top,

"Oh how modern!"" Arthur squealed in excitement, "Shall we? We don't want to be late."

Emma hung back to watch as everyone scrambled around the boot, "What is that thing?"

"A portkey," George, or Fred, answered, "Follow my lead Lupin. Hand on the Size 9."

"How do you know its size 9?" Emma asked, "It looks more like a..."

"EMMA. GET A HOLD OF THE BOOT!" Arthur barked and she did as she was told immediately.

* * *

Emma's head had made impact with the grassy ground, a twin landing on either side, "Ouch."

"Are you okay there?"

She took the hand that had been reached out to her and stood up. Cedric smiled down at her, intensely, "Are you alive?"

"No," She replied, "I'm in this long neverending dream full of wands and orbing boots and broomsticks."

Cedric laughed heartily, "Come on. Let's go. Is this your first time?"

"Uh... yeah. What gave it away?" She replied, feeling increasingly uncomfortable at the beautiful boys interest in her,

He laughed, "You'll get used to it. The first time always hurts the most."

Her cheeks flushed and she was momentarily lost for words. He smiled devilishly down at her, "Did you, uh, do something to your hair?"

Emma lifted her hand to her hair self consciously, "Is it bad?"

"Not at all," He replied, "The opposite. It suits you. Brings out your eyes." He winked at her, disappearing to catch up with his father.

* * *

**August 25th 1994**  
**Quidditch Final**

"Two pumpkin pasties and one of them... muggle sodas." Emma instructed the man behind the counter, placing a handful of coins down infront of him. She had left the rest of the gang to watch the tournament, to seek out refreshments. Honesty, why Arthur had insisted she turn up to this thing she had no idea. She would much rather be at home, curled up with a book or something. She'd even take an awkward chat with Remus over this.

A group of guys pushed past her, laughing amongst themselves.

"No it's cool. No need to apologise!" She called after them,

"Well well well... look what the dog dragged in."

She spun around, "Malfoy. Pleasure as always."

"Where's your father, Lupin?" Draco asked, "In hiding following his bysmal year last year? I'm surprised they let you back in at all. And there was me thinking the ministry had a no pets allowed policy. But then again... mudbloods always did have questionable values."

His friends, surrounding him, laughed as though he was funny and not at all predictable.

"Clearly they surpassed on letting vermin through the doors, so maybe they are slack," Emma answered,

Draco's top lip curled up in disdain, "How dare you? You're about as bad as the mudblood you hang around with."

"Tell me Draco... does the sound of your own repetitiveness bore you as much as it bores everyone else?" She crossed her arms, "-present company excluded of course. A sheep is a sheep no matter who their parents are."

"You... I've a good mind to-" He drew his wand,

"MALFOY! Get away from her!" Harry barked,

"You should keep it on a lead, Potter. She's getting far too brave for her own good. If she knew what's good for her-"

"You chauvinistic-" Emma drew her own wand but Harry was quick to stop her. With one look, she withdrew her wand and turned away, her face heated and feeling humiliated.

"Yeah run along Lupin. Do as your master tells you." The Slytherins started to laugh as Crabbe and Goyle started to make barking noises.

Tears flooded her vision as Harry fell into place next to her, "They're not worth getting expulsion."

Anger cursed through her veins and she spun around, marching towards Malfoy and lifting her knee to his nether regions. With a shrill cry, he fell to his knees, much to the amusement of many. Grabbing her soda, she left.

* * *

"That was quite a kick back there."

Emma looked up from where she sat as Cedric approached her.

"Listen sorry about before. Barging into you. My friends get a bit over zealous sometimes."

She shrugged, "Used to it." She downed the remnants of her soda and tossed it into a bin nearby, "Shouldn't you be watching the game?"

"I wanted to check you were okay." Cedric replied, "He was quite nasty back there. And Potter shouldn't have stepped in like that."

"Potter likes to think he's king of everything."

"And he isn't?" Cedric asked, "To you, I mean?"

"No," She lied,

"I guess he was trying to protect you," Cedric replied, "I would do if you were my girlfriend."

"You think Harry and I are in a relationship?" Emma asked incredulously,

"You aren't?"

"No!" She laughed, "Absolutely not."

"Oh," Something, relief?, flooded Cedric's face.

Silence fell on the two of them. Well, a kind of silence only drowned out by the distant sounds of the World Cup.

"I have a bag full of sweets back in my tent," Cedric announced,

"Bribing girls with candy now, whatever next?" Emma raised an eyebrow suggestively.

He went to protest and she giggled.

"You rotten-!" He gasped, "Is that a yes then?"

* * *

"This is good," Emma spoke after she'd finished her fifth chocolate frog,

"You like frogs, huh?" He spoke in amusement and she smiled, "You have... a little something... here." He reached over wiping the smeck of chocolate from her mouth, "There."

"Thanks," She looked down at the bed, "I feel bad you've missed the game."

"Don't be. It was my choice," He replied, "Besides... I'm sure it'll be repeated for, like, the next four years?"

She laughed and nodded, "Do you think you'll play... when you leave?"

"I-" Cedric opened and closed his mouth, "I don't know. I guess? I hadn't given much thought. Dad always sees it as a past time. He wants me to work in the Ministry."

"Do you want that?"

He shrugged, "I guess so. I mean the pays good. And it's a steady job."

"Have you heard Oliver Wood's been signed to the Harpies already?" Emma asked brightly, "I give it two months before he's taken over that team and drove them to a quivering wreck?"

Cedric laughed, "You're funny. I like you."

Heat prickled at her cheeks and her breathing became shallow. Cedric was coming closer, and she wasn't doing anything to stop him. He stopped, just inches from her face, leaving her pining for more. She closed her eyes, getting ready for what was about to come when-

CRASH.

Screams started to fill through the air and she looked up terrified.

"Stay here," He instructed her, jumping up and drawing out his wand. She stood up, watching anxiously as he walked outside. He turned at once, "We have to get out of here... now!"

"What?!"

"Hold on tight, okay?" He grabbed her hand and before she could argue she was being pulled, or rather, dragged through the crowds. They found Arthur, frantically looking around like a man out of his depths, Ginny and a twin at either side.

"Emma!" Ginny shouted, "There you are. Merlin!"

"Where's Harry Emma?" Arthur asked, "And Ron... and Hermione?"

"I- I don't know," Emma stuttered, "Mr. Weasley. What's going on? Who are these people?"

* * *

.  
"I knew this whole thing would be a bad idea!" Molly was hysterical, "Right from the beginning... what did I say?"

"I know," Arthur replied glumly, "I just... I don't understand... how-?"

Emma stared down at her dirtied fingernails, deep in thought as Hermione paced her room frantically, "Can you stop doing that?"

"You'll wear the carpet out." Ginny agreed,

"How can you be so calm about this?" Hermione asked, "Harry could have died. Anyone could have died."

"People did die," Emma corrected her, "Five deaths and seventy casualties."

"Exactly!" Hermione squeaked, "You know this is only the beginning dont you? Its the beginning of a war that's bigger than us."

* * *

**August 29th 1994**

**Diagon Alley**

"I never thanked you for the night of the final," Emma spoke conversationally, "For the whole... saving my life thing and all."

She had agreed to accompany him to get the last of his school supplies after sending owls back and forth, although quite why she didn't know. Why on earth would he want to hang about with her when he could be hanging with his friends?

Cedric shrugged, smiling brightly, "I liked hanging out with you."

"Me too."

He stopped and so did she.

"Maybe we could do it again?" He suggested, "Like... for real? We could... I don't know... have a library date or something?"

"Library date with a fourth year?" She asked, "That sounds... exciting for you."

"I doubt I'd be paying much attention to the books, to be fair," He replied, and her cheeks burned again. He raised an eyebrow at her, "What? What are you thinking?"

"If all hell hadn't broke lose at the tournament... back there in the tent... would you have-?" She faltered. She needed to tread carefully on this, to avoid humiliation and potential embarrassment for both parties. She had sworn he was about to kiss her in the tent, but what if he hadn't? It could have been in his mind.

"Would I have...?" He probed her to continue,

"It doesn't matter." She broke eye contact, "I'm just glad we got out of there safe." She started to walk again, and it was only when she was stopped a few tops on that she realised Cedric hadn't followed. He spun her around and her eyes widened as he moved closer, claiming her lips with his own in a sensational kiss that she could have only dreamed of.

"Did that answer your question?" He asked, with a small smile,

"Uh... no not quite."

He laughed, swooping down one more time and picking up where they left off.

* * *

**September 1st 1994**

**HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

"I missed you." Cedric spoke quietly, looking down at her.

"It's been three days." Emma replied, trying and failing to pretend she didn't love the attention that had been bestowed upon her since they'd clocked eachother at Kings Cross. The train had been chocka, so instead of sitting in his usual compartment, he had decided upon standing in the carriage with Emma, a fact that hadn't gone unnoticed by the seventh year Hufflepuff girls who were glowering at her.

"Are they bothering you?" Cedric asked, "We can move?"

"No. I'm not the one who'll get stick for dating a fourth year." She replied teasingly,

"Let them," He shrugged,

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The lady asked,

"Can I get..." Cedric picked up a bundle of chocolate frogs and handed her some money. The compartment doors started to slide open and people piled out.

"You should get back to your friends before I get sacrificed to Helga Hufflepuff or something," Emma rolled her eyes comically,

"I guess I should make an appearance," Cedric replied, "I'll see you in the hall for dinner?"

She nodded. He grinned, pecking her lips and disappearing.

* * *

** HOGWARTS, GREAT HALL**

"So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament. Now, for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear: if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime."

She turned she saw a group of the most elegant young women floating down the hall, turning each and every guy to mush. She sought out Cedric at his table, and found him looking back at her, a tight smile on his face.

"And now, our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff."

A group of sturdy young men marched down the halls, among them was-

"Bloody hell! That's only Victor Krum!" Ron gasped.

"Your attention, please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

Fred and George exchanged smirks, "Wicked."

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch."

Barty Crouch stepped up to the podium, "After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen should be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final."

Cue uproar from the whole hall.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted, schtumming everyone,

"We'll not talk about that, then." Emma deadpanned, and Hermione smirked, fiending off the death glares from the twins.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the Tournament, merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly; if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

* * *

Emma rubbed her eyes sleepily, pushing the door to the girls dorm open and stepping out into the common room. Three hushed voices soon stopped and she approached, "Guys... I thought I heard something."

"Oh, hey Em..." Hermione spoke nervously,

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Hermione replied, "We were just talking about the triwizard tournament."

"Front runners... all that stuff. Fred and George think they can make a potion... an ageing potion. Idiots."

"You know... I'm tired all of a sudden," Hermione faked a yawn, "Coming up Emma?"

"I'm good thanks." Emma replied, "I can't sleep."

"You can keep Harry company." Ron replied, "You can be night owls together."

Emma watched as her two friends disappeared to their respective dorms, and they were enveloped with a silence. a silence that seemed to have been never ending since the end of third year.

"What were you talking about?"

"Huh?" Harry looked up, "We just told you."

"Hermione was lying. I can tell."

Harry sighed, "Emma..."

"It's so obvious, Harry!"

"Look just drop it, okay?!" Harry snapped, "You don't need to know everything that goes on in my life!"

Her eyes filled with tears, stinging as she stared ahead.

He sighed and threw himself down on the couch, covering his face with his hands, "I'm sorry for shouting…" He muffled an apology as he pulled her in closer, burying his head in her hair, "I'm a git."

"I know…"

"There's so much going on at the moment Em," He sighed, "I wish I could tell you but I can't. Its best if you don't know. Just... be patient with me?"

She drew away and looked back at him coldly, "Why can't you tell me?"

"Its best this way."

"So you tell Ron and Hermione everything but I have to find out things with the rest of the school?"

"Thats not fair, Emma." He sighed,

"Yeah I know," She replied and they were surrounded by silence, "If you don't want me around just say."

"What? That's crazy talk! Of course I need you around... want." Harry stuttered, "I just... you'll understand soon."

She shrugged.

He frowned, "So, Diggory, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow" He stared ahead, "Didn't see that one coming"

"Me neither."

"Is it serious?"

"I've only been on a few dates with him…" She replied with a frown and he rolled his eyes.

"I thought girls knew when they were with the one." He asked,

"I can't say," She lied.

Of course she knew she could say. But how did she tell him that.

I've already found the one and he's you.

"I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late." He smiled, placing a delicate kiss on her head, "Don't ever think I don't value your friendship Emma. Because I do. So much."

She simply flashed him a small smile and watched as he disappeared up to his quarters. Bitterness took over her every feature and she sighed, laying down on the couch and allowing the silence to envelope her once more.

* * *

**September 3rd 1994**

Emma left Snape's Potions Class and made her way towards the Great Hall. Since there was a free period straight after lunch, she'd decided to ditch entirely and get a head start on her studying. Snape could never accuse her of having no dedication at least. She came to a stop outside the Great Hall as Cedric approached her. He grinned at her, taking her hand and pulling her into the side with him.

"We must stop meeting like this, Diggory…" She smiled teasingly.

At this he simply shrugged, "I thought it was every girls dream… cavorting in dark corners."

"Oh that it is… but I don't know how much more of it I can take before I explode."

He laughed before allowing his gaze to fall on their hands. He stroked them soothingly and she smiled slightly, chewing on her ___bottom lip. _

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." He spoke, "For all of… what… a day?"

"I have that effect on people," She replied, sarcasm rich in her voice and he rolled his eyes. He took a glance around placing a hand on the wall behind them and taking his free hand to draw it up to her face. Slowly, he kissed her and she happily obliged. She reached up her hand, drawing it around his neck as if silently urging for him to come closer. He swooped down closer to her height and she felt his tongue begging her lips entrance… They stood there, engrossed in each other for what seemed like an eternity. When he had pulled away, she gasped for breath and he grinned excitedly.

"See you around." He smiled down at her, disappearing into the hall. She tried to hide the smile from her face, but failed.

"Was that what I think it was?" Hermione asked, falling into step besides her,

"What?"

"Don't act innocent." She laughed,

"He's fantastic... isn't he?" Emma gushed, "He's like something out of a novel."

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "What do you have next?"

"Free period." Emma replied, "I'm going to go to the library. I've a feeling Snape'll skin me alive if I'm not giving 250% next period."

Hermione simply smirked, "Yeah… good idea. I'll see you later."

* * *

**The Library**

"Why must you make things so damn difficult, Severus?" Emma muttered, looking down at her textbook. She had been on the same page for a good twenty minutes.

Of course she knew full well it wasn't entirely Snape's fault. It would have been much easier had she actually slept at all last night. Her mind had been so pre occupied on her and Harry's parting words last night she'd spent the night evaluating everything.

"Talking to yourself?" A voice asked from behind her and she smiled,

"That's me…" She replied looking up to see a beaming Cedric standing over her, "Why are you so happy?"

"There's this girl." He shrugged,

"Oh…? That never ends well."

"Maybe not... but she's pretty addictive," he took a seat next to her.

She felt her heart flutter under his gaze, "I'd steer clear of her. You don't want any... distractions."

He simply smiled before seizing her closer by her robes and kissing her once more. ___She could definitely get used to this… _ "What's that you're working on?"

"Severus' assignment," She replied, "He really has it in for me this year."

"Let's see?" He requested, "I'll see if I remember."

She bit her lip as he started to explain things to her. She furrowed her brow in confusion, looking from the textbook to his moving lips.

"Are you following?"

She shook her head, "I'm rubbish at Potions. And Snape knows it."

"Rome wasn't built in a day, or whatever the muggles say," He shrugged, "If you want I can... tutor you?"

Her cheeks flushed indignantly.

"Not that im suggesting you need it... but... if you need any help." He stuttered, "You know. I figured you may as well reap the rewards of having a sixth year boyfriend who's done the modules."

"I guess," She replied, "I never thought of it like that. And anything that keeps Snape off of my back is a bonus."

He smiled, pecking her on the lips, "I needed to speak to you anyway…"

"Oh yeah?" She asked,

He nodded, "I'm guna put my name in the Goblet…"

"You are?" She asked, frown etched on her face,

"I mean… my dad was telling me it could possibly happen… infact he's been hoping for it for the last few years so… it kinda makes sense that I- well I have to do it."

"You don't have to ___do anything_."

"I know, but I want to… you know?" He shrugged his shoulders, "And I was kinda hoping we'd still be together by then so… I just wanted to check to see if you'd be okay with it."

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked, "I mean… it's dangerous, yeah. And I'd be scared to death about doing it and I DO think you're insane. But it's your life."

"You're amazing," He murmured, and she blushed, "I- Emma-"

"Yeah?" She asked hopefully,

"I was thinking… maybe we could make it official?" He suggested, "I mean… not official but… will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled widely and nodded, "Yeah, okay then."

He grinned once more, scooping her up for a hug and a small kiss.

"No cavorting in the library!" The librarian hissed.


	3. The Meeting Place

**"**_Eternal glory, be brilliant wouldn't it? In three years from now we'll be old enough to be chosen." Ron declared, _

**"**Yeah well rather you than me." Harry snorted.

Emma nodded in agreement, clocking Cedric in the midsts of his friends. He was clutching a ballot of paper and gearing himself up.

She took a seat next to Hermione who was observing Fred and George.

"Thank you thank you, well lads we've done it." Fred, or George announced, "Cooked up especially this morning."

"It's not going to_ wo-oork_!" Hermione chanted,

"Oh yeah... and why's that Granger?" Fred asked, "You have no faith at all in us, do you?"

"Not like Emma here," George continued, "You believe in us don't you Em?"

"Say nooo!" Lee Jordan sung and Emma laughed,

"Maybe quit while you're ahead boys?" Emma suggested, "The worlds not quite ready for you... genius just yet?"

Hermione snorted.

They watched intently as the twins umped the age line, and cheered. Then went their names, and when nothing happened, they high fived... until- the flames fired up and they were flung across the room onto the floor. When they resurfaced they had aged... spectacularly. The room filled with howlish laughter and Hermione shot them a told you so glance. The room fell silent, as group of Durmstrang walked in, among them Viktor Krum. He placed his name in smoothly, shooting a backwards look at the girls, and more particularly, Hermione as he did so.

"Wow..." Emma breathed, "He's..."

"-Oh I know." Hermione sighed, "Isn't he?"

"He was totally checking you out." Emma stared after him, "You're well in there."

"Stop. He wasn't." Hermione blushed, "He's..."

"Yeah... oh I know."

"Can I... borrow Emma for a moment?" Cedric asked hopefully,

Hermione nodded, flashing the two a smile.

He led her towards the centre, where the goblet stood, "I need a good luck charm."

"Right now?"

"Here," He nodded, moving down to kiss her and she realised that's what he meant. She roped an arm around his neck, deepening the kiss and smiling into it, "That's perfect. Wish me luck."

"You don't need it," She replied. She watched, along with the rest of the students assembled, as he stepped over the threshold and with a backwards glance tossed his name in.

As everyone started to cheer and he joined his friends, she grimaced, feeling uneasy.

_Welcome to hell..._

* * *

**October 31st 1994**

"The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour."

Fleur Delacour rose with such poise that Emma swore Ron would pass out in her arms. She rolled her eyes, patting his head as he threw it down on the table muttering something about killing himself. It was a welcome sequel to Viktor Krum's macho march to the podium.

And now all she had to do was nervously await the results of the Hogwarts champion… She knew Cedric had about a one in a hundred chance of getting the place but it still didn't help from not eating since the previous night. Infact, she could have sworn she had dropped a robe size since finding out because that morning her robes had barely fitted… making her look like a field rat in them.

"And the champion for Hogwarts is….."

_Silence_.

"Cedric Diggory!"

That was it. She'd die of malnutrition… She closed her eyes as she thought of what the letter to her father would sound like.

'**Dearest Remus, I'm sorry to inform you that your daughter, Emma, died today. She was found on the floor of the girls toilets stone cold. With much investigation, we guessed that the stress of the impending Tri-wizard tournament mixed with her nerves caused her to starve herself. Apologies all around. Dumbledore.'**

The sound of cheers rung through the hall and she opened her eyes to find him beaming down at her. She flashed him a small smile… it was all she could do without vomiting in her seat.

"Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory. The tri-wizard cup!" The place was filled with cheers and gasps. Emma's eyes widened as she stared towards the goblet which was, once again, glowing red. She nudged Ron and he noticed. Chatter begun to fill the hall as it spat out yet ANOTHER name. Dumbledore stared down at it anxiously, unfolding it and then...

"I thought there was only supposed to be three…" Emma whispered,

"There is." Hermione frowned, looking at Emma in shock.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore whispered, before looking up with a look of anger on his face, "HARRY POTTER!"

People gasped and the sound of chattering commenced as Hermione pushed him forward. Emma sat, open-mouthed as he scurried over…

* * *

Emma stared ahead as Professor Dumbledore opened the door, allowing Harry to do the walk of shame down the corridor. And then it came…_The anger, the overwhelming anger…_ She started charging over to him, ignoring the ludicrous glances she was now receiving from members of staff, the competitors and stray students.

As soon as she reached him in the corridor, she had pushed him furiously.

"Oww. What was that for?"

"How could you?!" She shouted, "Are you out of your mind?"

"I didn't _do it_…"

"Was this what you were so secretive about?" She asked, "You three... was this a ploy?"

"What? No!" Harry snapped, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you think you're invincible!" She replied accusingly,

"Oh that's nice. Real nice to know what you think of me!" He snapped, "Anyway what's it to you if I do it or not? Are you scared someone'll outdo your precious boyfriend?"

She lifted her hand, slapping him across his face violently, "You could get yourself killed… But you keep telling yourself that THAT'S the reason I'm angry."

"I'd have thought you of all people would be on my side." His nostrils flared angrily,

"I've been on your side for the last four years… and I've lost count of the amount of times I've defended your stupid actions… but this- this is a new low." She frowned,

"THAT'S BECAUSE I DIDN'T DO IT!" He fumed, grabbing a hold of her and holding her against the wall, "I WOULDN'T LIE. WHY WOULD I LIE? AND YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT I'M NOT THAT STUPID."

_Silence._

She drew in shaky breath, "What did they say?"

"The rules are final…" He gulped, "I- I have to do it."

"Cant someone do it for you?" She asked, "Someone else… surely it voids the rules. Its not the Tri-wizard competition anymore… and Hogwarts would have an unfair disadvantage."

"I've told them that… Dumbledore suggested everything you just said. It won't work. I _have_ to do this." He frowned, "It's binding."

"So you're paying a penance for something you didn't even sign up for," She felt her voice crack, "Why does this always happen to you?"

"Hey, don't cry." He soothed her, wrapping his arm around her, "We'll find a way… don't worry."

"How can you?" She choked back tears, "You just said it's final. I've been panicking all month worrying about Cedric, and now I have to panic for the both of you. I don't think I can… I'll be dead by the months end, you know that right?"

He chuckled, "You're ever so dramatic."

"It's true," She sniffed, "-and all becauseI had to fall in love with the boy who lived_."_

His eyes widened, "What did you just say?"

"I meant… I had to be friends with you, and love you… because you know; friends love each other don't they?" She stammered,

"Em…" He started, "I never..."

"I need to go. I need to get some studying in for Herbology… I'll see you around."

* * *

Herbology was something of a distraction. Luckily she didn't share any classes with Harry, so all she had to make do with was Ron and his excessive moaning about him.

She silently cursed herself as the scene replayed in her head.

She'd told him she was in love with him… and then she'd chickened out.

_Why?_

Surely he knew anyway.

What did it matter anyway, she grimaced, she was with Cedric. Lovely, generous Cedric. They couldn't be together. It'd be too weird. And even if he did know how she felt there was no guarantee he returned her feelings.

"Are you listening Miss. Lupin?" Pomono Sprout asked, waving her wand infront of her face. She quickly came out of her trance, "Repeat what I just said-"

She was quiet.

"I knew it. 15 points from Gryffindor."

"But Professor-" Ron piped up for her and she closed her eyes, silently begging for him to drop it.

"20. Thanks for that contribution Mr. Weasley. Anything else?"

_Silence._

"Now… pair up and do as I instructed." Professor Sprout hissed. Emma turned to Ron slowly and looked up at him as he stared at her expectantly.

_This was going to be a long lesson…_

* * *

Unfortunately, the lesson ended before it had begun and soon she was making her way up to the Astronomy Tower to meet Cedric. No doubt he'd plague her with a million questions. And that he did…

No sooner had she clapped eyes on him had she darted towards him and buried herself in his arms.

He laughed slightly, looking down at her, "Good evening to you, Ms. Lupin."

"Hey." She smiled simply, but the smile he offered in return didn't quite match hers… infact, it was a reserved one, as if filled with sorrow, "What?"

"You know I had a hunch earlier," He started, pacing up and down the small room, "Something wasn't quite right… My name was called out and- you could barely even look at me-"

"Ce-"

"Let me finish, please…" She nodded and watched as he continued, "And then… when Potter's name was called… you went berserk with him. You were hitting him, thrashing him, shouting at him and… and then _this is _the killer. You were complaining to him that he could die." He opened and closed his mouth, "He's competing in the same competition as me, Emma. I could die. I could get hurt but… I tell you that I'm doing this and you're fine with it. And then it dawned on me… _you're in love with Potter_."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are…"

"No, I'm not!" She shouted, silencing him, "I'm not in love with him."

"Don't shout at me Emma…"

"Why not? You're being ridiculous."

"I'm being ridiculous?" He spat, "You wanna know what's ridiculous… me thinking you could feel a fraction of what I feel for you."

"I do…"

"Like hell you do."

"Cedric, I do…" She pulled him by the robes, "I do. I like you."

"Like?" He sneered, "You have no idea, do you?"

Her eyes widened as he looked down at her, "You-"

"I love you, Emma." He frowned, "I'm in love with you…"

"You are?" She gulped, "WH-Why?"

"Does it matter why?"

"Yes, it does. It matters to _me_."

Silence, and then he took a deep breath, "Because you can be cute, but at the same time you can drive me insane. And- And you listen to me. And I can talk to you about anything… no matter how stupid it is- like the time on our first date when we sat talking about our favorite Doctor Who episode… And you're upset about your mum but you don't show it to anyone… And- And you don't know how wonderful you really are."

Taking in his words made Emma feel woozy. She stared up at him, shock and apprehension must have been written all over her face as no sooner had he told her had he given her a bitter smile, "But you don't care… because I'm _not him_."

"Cedric…"

"Don't… take pity on me, please. I think I'm just going to go to bed…"

"Wait, please."

"I'll see you in the morning." And with that said he had disappeared leaving her to stand there alone.

* * *

_The corridor was dimly lit with old-fashioned lanterns and there was a stale smell of rustic copper running through the air. She examined each door as she passed, a feeling of steely determination plaguing her thoughts and vision._

_Just another door, she would think, Just one more door._

_It wasn't that hard to find one measly room… How many rooms were there in here, after all?_

_When her eyes fell on the door, her eyes lit up and she reached a hand to the doorknob, turning in before letting herself in. What she saw practically choked her._

_A small stout man's eyes shot around to see her and she was met with a menacing smile as he opened his mouth to speak: "I see our visitor has arrived…"_

"_Ah yes, bring her closer." A second, hoarser voice piped up and she found herself looking around, trying to find the owner. Alas, nothing…_

"_We've been expecting you…" The short man grinned knowingly before walking towards her at a slow and deadly pace. She moved backwards, going to protest: "No… I- I've got the wrong room… I- No…PLEASE!"_

* * *

"Emma…"

"Emma, wake up."

"Emma!"

And just like that, she woke with a start. Gasping for air, she reached for the nearest thing she could find, which happened to coincidentally be her dorm friends shoulder.

"Emma, it was just a dream…" She felt herself being heaved into a pair of arms and she gulped, gasping still, "Breathe… you're okay."

When she pulled away, tears cascaded down her face as she looked up into her best friends face, "It's happening again… They won't stop."

Hermione stared down at her innocently, "What won't stop, Emma?"

"I- I- dream… men… getting me… killing-" She blurted out rather pathetically.

"Ginny, get McGonagall."

"No, don't please!"

"Merlin's beard, what is with this racket?" _Too late._ The door opened and the girls were faced with a group of curious and some downright angry, Gryffindors – hiding behind Professor McGonagall, "Granger… How did I know you'd be involved in this?"

"Please Professor. It's Emma. She's in a bad way…" Ginny started, signaling to the whimpering excuse of a girl wrapped up in Hermione's arms. Eyes narrowing, Professor McGonagall gave a leisurely stroke of her wand, and the door slammed with such a force that the cabinet's shook violently. And then she sat down on Emma's bed, taking her from Hermione curiously. Holding her at arms length, she peered closer, "Nightmare perhaps, Lupin?"

"Sorry miss… it won't happen again."

"Surely it must have been bad for you to wake the whole house up…"

"I'm sorry," She choked,

"You have not awoken me from my slumbers to offer me a pitiful apology… now, elaborate…"

"On what?"

"This nightmare…"

"I-" She stared from her aged professor towards where Hermione and Ginny now sat on Ginny's bed. The shock entrance had now awoken the other three girls who had been previously sleeping. McGonagall looked up, "Girls, leave the room…"

"But I-"

"No questions Granger."

And soon they had scurried up and were walking outside – although even in her mental state, Emma knew it wouldn't do any good. She knew the walls were paper thin, but she wondered how thin…

"It's nothing professor."

"Nonsense. Don't make me get some truth potions…"

"I saw him."

"Who?"

"He-he-he- _Voldemort_," She spoke in a harsh whisper and the collective sound of gasps coming from the other side of the room followed by hurried speech confirmed her earlier theory. She looked up to her professor but instead of a strict and stern look on her face she had grown to know in the past five years… she simply met one of confusion and… _fear?_ Could Professor McGonagall be scared?


	4. Environmental Hazards

It can't be true…"

"Apparently it is… apparently she _saw_ him."

"That's ridiculous. How could she see him?"

Emma lingered in the doorway of the great hall, swallowing hard as she contemplated eating or not. She didn't have much of an appetite… not that she did much these days anyway… but she knew she'd be safer with her friends. The sound of laughing alerted her and she spun around as a group of Ravenclaw's walked past her, shaking their heads.

_Get a hold on yourself Emma; you're losing your mind._

"Emma…" Ginny smiled at her as she and Dean approached her, "Are you okay?"

"I, uh-"

"Come… walk with me."

She nodded, following Ginny through. Dean followed not far behind, giving everyone who dared to look death glares. But that wasn't enough… No sooner had they walked through had the whole hall gone deathly silence. Every single pair of eyes was settled on her. She looked down, staring at her feet and then the whispers started again.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's shout sounded over the hall and then all eyes were on him. He shot Emma a look and she quickly found a seat next to the nearest person she could find – Seamus. Ginny sat down next to her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She allowed her gaze to fall upon the empty plate, waiting for the food to appear.

Normally, Dumbledore would speak, and then the breakfast would appear… So she was waiting for that. She would eat something; make her excuses and leave – hopefully to her dorm so she could be alone to wallow in self-pity. She suddenly felt a whole lot of compassion for Harry for having to go through this _every day…_

Surely enough, the food appeared and she closed her eyes before making a grab for a pancake. She then spooned some eggs onto her plate, and some beans.

"Emma… you're eating eggs…" Ginny whispered.

"Hungry," She replied, shakily, "I just need food."

She nodded, giving her a small smile, "You're doing really well."

Emma met her gaze and for a second she felt better, until she heard a laugh from the other side of the room, "Of course we _can'_t be surprised. Bad blood runs in her family… look at her sorry excuse of a father." _Draco Malfoy._ She heard a chair scrape back followed by a small whisper of "Harry don't"

"And look at who she's friends with… Potter, a mud blood and the weasels. Bound to have a few screws loose." Malfoy continued, glaring over at her menacingly. She didn't keep his gaze though… she just wanted to get out of there.

"Emma,"

"…and her father's a _dog_."

"Emma-" Ginny pressed.

"I have to get out of here…"

"Just five more minutes" But she had already scraped her chair back and was making a beeline for the door. She caught Cedric staring at her but ignored him.

"What's the matter, Lupin?"

The bleach haired foul mouthed death eater bastard spawn had followed her.

"Cant take the truth being held against you?" Malfoy spoke up as he walked towards her.

"Draco Malfoy… return to your table at once."

"Maybe this will make you see that you're just as deranged as your little boyfriend,"

"Step away from me you slimy little toad…"

"Or what? You'll call daddy…"

"No… that's your job."

"You have no right to think of my father, let alone mention him." Draco snarled, "You're not fit to attend this school… and neither was your _beast of a father_… no wonder your mother left you, probably couldn't stand the stench."

"Draco Malfoy, I am warning you." Profesor McGonogall practically hissed as she descended the hall in a mad fit of fury and determination.

"Malfoy…"

Draco turned, seeing Severus Snape standing behind him flashing a curious look in Emma's direction. She suddenly felt naked… and uneasy, "That will be enough boy. Return to your table…"

"You're days are numbered, Lupin," Draco shouted. Emma didn't give him a backwards glance and she rushed out of the hall, down the corridor and towards an unknown destination.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here..." Harry sighed, sitting down next to her on the bleachers. She stared ahead and shrugged, "Malfoy's a git. Don't pay attention."

"You always say that but it's hard," She replied, "He's right. I don't belong."

"No," Harry shook his head,

"Where is my mum?" She croaked, "She left dad and I without an explanation? Or did she? You see I don't know, do I? I haven't got a clue who she is..." She turned to him, "Who I am!"

Harry sighed, grabbing her hand and bringing into to his lips. Their gazes met and he turned to her, "You are loved. So much."

"How can I be loved when nobody knows me."

"I know you." He argued, "I know the girl I met in first year. My best friend, who's kick ass at Dark Arts, was the only person to put Percy and Wood in their places, and me in my place. The girl with the hypnotising smile and the contagious laugh... who you can't be mad with and she knows it."

She smiled bitterly, "I'm a bad person."

"Never," He shook his head, "You could never be a bad person."

She shrugged.

"We need to talk about-"

She shook her head. But it seemed as if Harry was having none of it… He moved closer, cupping her face in-between his hands, "Emma… you need to be honest with me, okay?"

"I am honest with you."

"In everything?"

"Yes," She choked, "There is nothing else to tell you. You know more about me than me…"

At this, he shuddered and she could swear she saw guilt… but she brushed it off quickly.

"It comes with the job description of being your _best friend_," He smiled down at her and she nodded, laughing slightly through her hoarse voice, "I wish I could make you feel better..."

"I wish I could make _you_ feel better." She replied, jokingly and he smiled, "Cedric told me he loved me last night."

"He did?"

She nodded, "We had an epic movie moment where he listed everything he loved about me… and I completely fucked it up."

"Why? What did you do?"

"He caught me off guard," She bit down on her lip, "So I just… stared."

"Nothing else?"

"Nu-uh"

"Just stared…"

She nodded.

"You're a horrible human being," He smirked to which she hit him playfully, "But it's okay now, isn't it?"

"I dunno... I hven't seen him since." She replied,

"Do you... do you love him?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, "How do you know when you're in love with someone?"

"I guess you just... know?" He suggested, "Like... there's butterflies, and there's always wanting to be with that person no matter what. Never seeing your life without them."

"He's been so good to me," She sighed, "I don't even deserve him, I'm a mess."

And then his smile vanished and was replaced with a bitter half-smile, "Do you ever wonder what would happen if-" he trailed off and she was left looking at him expectantly, "Doesn't matter"

"No, tell me" She urged him,

"It doesn't matter"

"Harry…"

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if we were together?" He asked, his lips folding into one line – indicating he was reminiscing. At this Emma shuddered and smiled slightly. He turned to her, "I had such a crush on you when I first met you… when we ran through the wall… on the carriage… the whole of the first year. It was insufferable… I was obsessed."

"What changed?" She asked, cocking her head to the side,

"Oh nothing… I just learnt to keep it under control," He replied, bitterly, "I have my off moments but I'm doing okay."

"Harry," She looked down, her heart in her mouth.

"I'm sorry…" He spoke quietly, "It's inappropriate I know. You have Cedric… I mean, he's _Cedric Diggory_ for Pete's sake. Every girls dream come true."

She wanted to throw herself into his arms and tell him that he was her dream come true… but she refrained from doing so. She needed to find Cedric... hoping it wasn't too late for them. She really owed it to him and herself to try and make it work. His gaze met hers again and if she hadn't cried nearly her entire body weight in tears already she could have sworn she had more brewing, "I'm sorry… forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," She replied, before scooting her body closer to his and cuddling closer to him.

_If they had nothing else they always had this…_

* * *

_"Cedric..." _

Cedric spun around, his friends following suite. The whispering started again and she looked at the floor self consciously, chewing her lip, "Can I talk to you?"

He nodded, robotically and hung back, "Listen... Emma... I have to get to the dorm quick. I need to figure out this first task pretty quickly and-"

_"Dragons."_

_"What?"_

_"I..." She stuttered, "Dragons. Harry told me. Seamus told Ron who told Hermione that... Hagrid told... someone and... it's dragons."_

He took her hand, leading her up a staircase, so they were out of ear shot, "Are you positive?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry for hurting you Cedric. I- I know I've probably blown it but-" He cut her off with a kiss, only this time it was different to their usual ones. This one was urgent, needing, craving... "I hope... we can be friends."

_"I don't want to be friends," He replied, "I'm sorry for over-reacting."_

_"You had every right to." She sighed, _

_"__No, I didn't," He shook his head, "I'll be patient, okay? I know this is hard for you. So I'll be there for you."_

_She wrapped her arms around him, stepping forward and he smiled, bringing her back in for a kiss._

_"__I have a surprise for you... Come with me." He pulled her further down the corridor. After walking for what felt like a millenia, he came to a stop outside a door. She watched as he opened it and stepped in. she followed. _

_"__What is this?" She asked,_

_"__The Room of Reqiremenets... whatever your heart desires." He replied, "I stumbled upon it a while back. After what happened today, I thought it'd be just what you need."_

_She looked around in amazement, taking a seat on the plush bed in the corner of the room._

_"Do you want anything?" He asked after a moment of silence, to which she lifted her head to look at him, "____You?"_

"You've got me," He murmured, kicking off his shoes and sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry…" She sniffed, "I've been so pre-occupied with everything I've done that I never stopped to think about you in all of this."

"Don't apologise," He entwined his hand with hers, "You've had a lot going on."

"Can you… stay with me for a while?"

He nodded, laying down. She followed suite and they layed facing each other for a while – until they heard the next bell ring. She took a deep breath, sitting up and he followed.

"I'll walk you to your dorm…" He announced and she nodded.

* * *

"Here you are…"

Emma turned to face him, "Thank you…"

"No worries," He replied, pulling her closer and kissing her passionately – leaving her breathless, "Just something for you to remember me by."

"Wow," She smiled goofily.

"I'll come and see you at lunch… meet me out here at 12.30?"

Nodding, she kissed him one more time before turning and walking through. This time when the fat lady looked at her, she simply smiled, "I take it he was worth it?"

"Very," Emma found herself smiling goofily as she walked through.__


	5. All That You Can't Leave Behind

**November 24th 1994**  
**The First Task**

"How are you not shitting bricks right now…"

"I have been… I'm just in a mass state of hysteria at the moment." Cedric replied, "It's better than drugs."

"Oh, well that's good then… **NOT**. Is it not too late for you to back out?!" She gulped, stroking his chest, "I'll make it worth your whi-iiiile?"

"And how will you do tha-tt?" He sung back, "C'mon don't give me those eyes. Please. You know I'm a sucker for them."

"I know," She pouted,

He shook his head, "Anyway Cedric Diggory aint no quitter! And anyway, if Potter's doing it then there's no way I'm cowarding out."

"Cedric…"

He laughed, "What… it was a joke."

"Not a very funny one…" She pouted pathetically,

"I'll be fine," He promised, "I have ten minutes to spare before I have to go."

"We can do a lot in ten minutes," She smirked,

"Oh I know," He replied, "I was counting on it." He pulled the partioning curtain closed and pulled her down onto the bed.

* * *

The sound of deafening screams took her off guard as she walked into the Gryffindor common room, but she didn't pay much attention… She'd congratulate him later. _Right now, all she wanted to do was sleep._

* * *

**Christmas Day**

The shower was warm against her skin and she let out a moan of satisfaction. Reaching her hand out, she made a grab for a towel and wrapped it around her small frame, walking through to her box room. For Christmas evening, the Weasley's had organized it that they go out to a special dance held by the Ministry. Apparently her father was chaperoning it along with some other people she hadn't met, and she resolved she must dress to impress.

She pulled out a white grecian dress that flowed below her knees but was completely strapless, and choosing not to mess about she did a quick hair fixing spell that's result made it look like she had made an effort but not tried to make TOO MUCH of an effort. It was hard being a girl sometimes.

"Emma?"

The door opened and Hermione walked in cautiously. She stopped dead, her mouth falling open and a smile appearing on her face, "Wow."

"Will I do?" She asked, spinning around once, "Or is it too much? Oh god. I dont look like I'm getting married, do I?"

"You look... sensational," Hermione replied,

"Thank you," She gushed, "So do you. Oh my god look at us Miones. We're going to a real life ball with triwizard champions."

"If only first year us could see us now." Hermione laughed, "Are you ready or-?"

"I just need one more thing. I'll meet you down there?"

"Sure," Hermione replied.

* * *

Her stomach was in knots by the time she reached the great hall. The sound of laughter and music didn't really help matter as she never was one for making an entrance.

She clocked Cedric leant against the bannister, looking down at the floor quietly when she got there. In order to divert his attention, she cleared her throat. It came out a little louder than expected, instead catching the attention of a group of third year Slytherins. Cedric's head snapped up and his gaze met hers. A grin appeared on his face and she couldn't help but smile bad. He looked so handsome standing there, like something out of a film. And he was her date... nobody elses...

"Wow," He whispered as she reached him,

"Hi." She bit her lip coyly,

"You are... so beautiful," He smiled bringing her in closer, "Like a princess."

"Hate to break this up... but you're needed in the great hall," Professor McGonogall announced and not for the first time in her time at Hogwarts, Emma found herself inwardly cursing at her house heads timing, "The champions dance first. Everyone is waiting on you. No doubt... saving the best til last."

Cedric laughed, "No pressure then."

"No," Emma replied, "None at all." She accepted his hand and they made their way through, following Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies. The Veela smiled warmly at her.

"Are you ready Lupin?" Cedric asked,

"No," she replied,

The music started and he placed a hand on her waist and took her free hand. They started to move, clumsily at first but then... they started dancing.

Holy shit she was dancing. For real.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of her father and it looked... was he crying? Oh jesus... he would NEVER hear the end of this.

"Well aren't you two a site for sore eyes?" Emma asked, approching a glum looking Harry and Ron, "Who shit in your cornflakes this morning?"

"Nice Emma," Harry scrunched his nose up,

"Care for a dance?" Cedric asked one of the Patal twins, she didnt quite recognise which one it was. She immediately jumped up and nodded, ragging him onto the dancefloor.

"Did he just steal my date?" Ron asked,

"No I think it was mine," Harry replied,

"Cho not available?" She asked, sitting in between the two boys,

"No. some tosser from Durmstrang got in there first," Harry frowned,

"And what's up with your face?" Emma asked Ron, "You should have got in there when you had a chance." She followed Ron's gaze to a lovestruck Hermione, "Girls like Mione's don't stay by themselves for long."

Ron looked back at her, and shrugged, "She can do what she wants. Like I'm bothered."

The other Patal twin raged towards them, "Are you going to ask me to dance or what?"

Emma raised an eyebrow at Ron and he stood up, holding his arm out, "Oh come on then. If you bloody insist."

"Let's go and get some air," Harry suggested...

* * *

Emma tightened her shawl around her, looking out at their surroundings. It had started to snow just that afternoon, meaning the scenery was covered in the thinnest blanket of snow, "It's beautiful at night."

"Yeah," Harry replied, "-it is."

She folded a piece of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat, turning to him and placing her hands on the railings, "What's on your mind, Harry?"

"Oh you know. Eternal glory, the usual," He deadpanned and she smirked, "You know Cho didn't even wait for me to ask her to this thing." He scoffed, "All that talk about thinking I'm cute and then she turns up with the opposition."

"Girls," Emma rolled her eyes, "Does she not realise who you are?"

"Apparently not," He replied,

"Well isn't this a Kodak moment?"

Emma grimaced, as Remus appeared, hands dug deep into his pockets, "Darling... you're not leading Harry astry are you?"

"Too late for that, sir," Harry replied with a grin,

"Such abuse," Emma scoffed, "Harry was telling me his... heartbreaking story... about not being able to catch a break with a girl."

"Welcome to my world son," Remus smirked, "Are you two kids having fun?"

"Heaps," Emma replied,

"I'm going to go back inside... see what I can salvage of my date," Harry smiled warmly, nodding and disappearing inside.

"There you are." Cedric smiled, coming out of the door, but froze when he realised they were in company, "Oh."

"_Cedric..." Remus nodded, curtly, _

"Professor Lupin," Cedric gulped, "S-Sir…"

"That's _Mr._ Lupin to you." He narrowed his gaze upon him as he sheepishly approched Emma, "You're looking very dapper tonight, son. You don't have any... plans do you?"

"Remus," Emma snarled, scowling at him. This didn't deter him though, if anything it made him more determined.

"How long have you been... dating... my daughter?"

"Four month," Cedric replied, "Four month... tomorrow actually."

"Four month," Remus raised an eyebrow, "Are you telling me this was going on under Arthur's nose at the world cup?"

Cedric paled.

"Any plans for your anniversary? Candlelit supper, trip to Hogsmeade, quick fumble in Diagon Alley, _fornication_?"

Emma let out a shriek, covering her head with her hands and the sound of sniggers alerted her that they weren't alone. Those sniggers indeed belonged to the Weasley twins and she looked up to shoot them scowls. Sure enough, they were there relishing in every moment of this…

"No sir…" Cedric replied a little too quickly, his cheeks burning by this point.

"No?" Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"You don't want to have sex with her?"

"No."

"You don't find her desirable?"

"On the contrary, yes." Cedric choked, giving her a sidewards look.

"So you do want to have sex with her?"

"I-"

"Are you queer, son?"

"NO!"

"Good… but you don't want to have sex with her?"

"Yes… I mean I wouldn't pressure her into anything she doesn't want…"

"Ah." He simply nodded, "I see."

Emma felt Cedric's body stiffen up in expectation as her 'father' walked back inside. He stopped and turned, "Well come on then. I'm not done with you yet."

Cedric scuppered inside and she stared after them in shock.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Straightening herself up, she walked back into the hall where she found Cedric and his father deep in conversation with her father and pretty raven-haired lady she hadn't met yet.

"Ah, Emma… just in time."

"In time for what? Take 2?" She practically growled at him, to which he flashed her an amused smile.

"I'd like to introduce you to a few people of importance," Remus announced, "Considering you know Cedric, I'd hope you know his father, Amos. This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, he's also from the ministry. And this... this is Nymphodora."

"Don't call me that Remus," She barked, before looking up at her, "Call me Tonks."

She held her hand out and Emma simply nodded, looking down at her hand. Remus stared at her, eyes wide and pleading and she sighed before shaking it reluctantly, "It's a pleasure… Tonks."

"Nymp- Tonks. This is my daughter, Emma." Remus announced, "Cedric and I were having a lovely chat, weren't we son?"

"Right," Cedric replied.

Emma remained unconvinced, looking from her father to Tonks, "So are you two doing it?"

The tonic Tonks was drinking was abruptly spat out in shock and Remus' face turned red in embarrassment. Cedric chuckled under his breath, shaking his head.

"Sorry?" Tonks coughed,

"You and my dad," Emma replied, "Because if you are... you know we're going to have to have the talk."

"The talk?" Tonks asked,

"Oh yes," Emma replied, "Its only fair. We're all we've got, you see. So I think we need to establish what your intentions are towards my father."

There was a silence around the table, before Tonks collapsed in hysterics. When she had regained her composure she shook her head, "I like her. She's funny."

"Oh she's funny alright!" Remus mumbled.

Emma grimaced, as Moody came limping towards the table. Ever since he'd started in September, all she had got from him were bad vibes. He was always staring at her when he thought she wasnt looking... like he thought she was up to no good. And to be honest, the guy gave her the heeby jeebies.

He stopped dead, in the middle of the room as he cottoned on she was sitting there, "It can't be."

Emma laughed, "It... is."

"You-you look so much like her." The angry man was turned to a quivering wreck and it wasnt long before Snape had approached cautiously,

"Like who?" She asked, nervously as he stared closer at her. and then his eyes widened and he stumbled backwards causing alarm in the place. Turning to Snape, his eyes widened, "It isn't-?"

Her father simply laughed, "Someone's had a bit too much pumpkin juice."

"I think perhaps the contents of that... flask... of yours have hazardously induced your senses," Snape spoke in his … snapeish... drawl, "I think it would be wise for you to return to your quarters, professor."

"But... I..." He licked his lips anxiously,

"Enough!" Remus snapped, "As you were, Severus."

Emma stared after the old professor, curiously, "Who was he talking about?"

"It doesnt matter," Remus laughed, "The guys a bumbling old fool. He doesnt know his own name most times."

"You're doing the nervous laugh," Emma scolded him, "You're rubbish at lying to me."

"Emma, maybe right now isn't the place to talk about this?" Amos suggested, "Why don't you take my son for a dance?"


	6. Truth, Bitter Truth

Throughout the course of the holidays, Emma tried to narrowly avoid her father – not intentionally. She just didn't want to barrage him with a homage of the questions that had been playing through her head. Obviously, Alastor Moody's actions at the Ball had alerted her suspicions, and she knew that if given the chance she would have managed to successfully nagged her father to death.

Ron and Hermione were talking about god knows what, while Harry nodded along, chipping in every now and again. Emma couldn't even come up with one thing she remembered them even talking about. She had bigger fish to fry...

"Hey," Harry slid towards her, moving in closer, "What's that?"

"Lupin's diary…"

"What?!"

"Alright… dad's diary… whatever."

"Are you out of your mind? What are you doing with that?"

"Spare me the lectures Potter. You've done your fair share of rule breaking… now let me."

"I mean… why? What _on earth_ possessed you to steal your fathers diary"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Is this about Moody again?" Harry scoffed, "The guys a deranged idiot… come on Em, put it down. Get Hedwig to return it and he'll be none the wiser."

"You may believe his lies but I don't," She snapped fiercely, "Its not like I'm looking for the poxy elixir of life. I just want to know who my mother is… _or was_…"

"And what will that accomplish?"

"Closure," She replied, miserably and he could swear he saw something in her die, "I just want a name Harry... a picture. You know how it feels, or at least I thought you'd understand."

He sighed deeply and nodded, "Of course I do. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would I get hurt?"

"Because I know you Em," He stated simply, "What happens if you find out whom your mother is and you don't like the answer? It'll destroy you…"

She looked down, feeling tears pool in her eyes and taking this as his cue he took her hand and led her out of the carriage, making his excuses. He watched as she rested against the wall and examined the floor. He closed his eyes, silently cursing himself as he moved closer, pulling her in closer and allowing his hand to stroke her cheek, "I'm sorry I made you cry."

"You're right though, aren't you?" She asked, pursing her lips, "Maybe it is useless… I just- I feel like there's something missing. I feel like I'm only half a person because… I barely know my dad and then its like nobody knows my mum existed."

"Im sure that's not true Em," He replied calmly, giving her hand a squeeze, "Come on… Lupin didn't spend much time with the rest of the Order in the 80's… Just because the Weasley's don't know who she was, doesn't mean everyone else has forgotten about her."

She nodded, looking up at him and smiling slightly, "Why do you always know what to say?"

"It's a gift…" He grinned. His grin was soon gone though as he stared at her with such intensity that she swore she could have hurled. Was he going to kiss her?

_Oh shit… Think about Cedric. Cedric Diggory. That lovely boy who's been nothing more than fantastic in every single way. Think about that._

"What's going on out here then?"

Emma turned to see Ron's head popping out of the carriage and she smiled serenely, wiping her eyes, "I was being stupid…"

"You been watching the Stepmother again?" Ron groaned, "I told mum not to let you near the videos."

Emma laughed, skipping through to the carriage and sitting down in-between Hermione and Ron. Harry simply stared at them, feeling dejected…

* * *

******February 14th********1995**

"Happy valentines day," Hermione grinned as she came bounding into the dining area, a stupid grin on her face. Emma flashed a glance to the Durmstrang table and sure enough staring back at her friend was a rather lovelorn Viktor Krum. She smirked, giving Hermione a wink, "What did he get you?"

"A dozen red roses and some chocolates…" Hermione replied merrily, "Oh, and he's taking me out to Hogsmeade today on our trip… said he'll buy me anything."

"Gotta gets me a Durmstrang…"

"Haven't you got your hands full with the Hogwarts champion?"

"Which one?" Harry piped up, cheekily. Emma picked up a piece of bread and threw it at him making him laugh. She poked her tongue out and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hi Cedric," She smiled as her gaze fell above Emma's shoulder. Emma looked around.

"I have a terrible case of deja-vu…"

"Oh yeah?" He smirked, "Well you always did say I was like a broken record…"

She simply smiled, pulling him closer, "Hey."

"Hey." He grinned, kissing her. cue gagging noises coming from a few Gryffindors and a 'gross, she's practically my sister' from Ron.

"What are you doing today?"

"Going to Hogsmeade… couple of butterbears, browse around gift shops… exciting as it gets. Rock on dude."

"Cancel it."

"What?"

"Cancel your plans… I'm taking you somewhere."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise," He replied, rolling his eyes as he heard a couple of his friends call him back, "Meet me at 1… Quidditch pitch." He called before disappearing again. Emma turned back to Hermione who was giving gooey eyes to Viktor. Ron who had by now noticed cleared his throat and she turned to him, glaring.

"If you've finished virtually having sex with your boyfriend… could you pass me the bread please?"

"Yes Ronald… careful the plate doesn't smash on you… wouldn't want that would we?"

"What is with you two?" Emma asked, looking from one to the other, "Geez if I didn't know better I'd say you were-"

"We're what?" Hermione snapped, "Oh please… as if I'd stoop _that_ low."

"I am here you know?" Ron replied, "And FYI, I wouldn't stoop that low."

"No, you like to set your expectations high don't you Ronald? A little too high… _Fleur Delacour… Catherine Zeta Jones…"_

Ron simply shrugged, "Yeah well… _whatever_."

* * *

******February 24********th ********1995** – the second task

"Anything?"

"_Nothing…"_

"Surely there should be _something_…"

"Nope. _Zilch_."

"Fantastic…" Harry murmured, throwing himself down on the table, "Well it's simple. I can't take part."

"Eh?"

"I have to hold my breath underwater Emma. Unless my mother was a mermaid and gave me her gene then there's no way in hell I can hold my breath underwater for so long." He moaned, running his hands through his hair and groaning inwardly. She simply sighed, at a loss. She couldn't possibly ask Cedric… he'd made such a deal of giving him the clue about the dragon egg.

"Ahem. Mr. Potter, Miss. Lupin." Her gaze shot up to find Alastor Moody stood there, a stern look upon his ageing face,

"Moody…" Harry nodded,

"I'm going to have to cut this little meeting short, as amusing as it is. Lupin, Dumbledore needs to see you."

"He does?" Emma gulped. Dumbledore never asks to speak to her…

"Can't it wait?" Harry pressed. Moody simply glared down at him, "No."

"See you around…" Emma shrugged, following him down the hall…

"I do believe we got on the wrong foot Miss. Lupin… and if possible I'd like for us to start again." Professor Moody spoke, serenely. Emma simply looked up in shock. _How incredibly out of character…_

"Of course," She replied, politely, "That would be great."

* * *

She choked out water as thunderous applause surrounded her. Rubbing her eyes, she looked back at a smiling Cedric. Her jerk reaction was disappointment. She had hoped, just hoped, that maybe Harry would have come through for her. But then again, this wasn't a game for the light hearted.

"You came first?" She asked,

"Yeah," He beamed, "You really are a good luck charm."

"Come on... come along." Pomono Sprout urged them. Cedric gave her a leg up and she climbed up, wrapping up in a towel and waiting for Cedric to follow. He perched himself down next to her and grabbed her hand, waiting.

Victor and Hermione came second, to cheers.

And then Ron and Gabrielle...

Wait... Ron and Gabrielle?

Freezeframe.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione gasped,

Emma saw Fleur Delacour rush to the side to help her sister out of the water, and Emma reached out to give him a hand, "Bloody hell. It's a bit cold in there, innit?"

"Ron, where's Harry?" Hermione frowned, "He should be out by now."

"He should have come out with you," Cedric piped in, not even failing to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Emma scooted closer to him, sharing his warmth and he untensed.

And then, the boy came shooting out of the water at top speed, landing in a spluttering heap next to Emma. Emma's nostrils flared angrily, and she refused to look at him.

She cheered for Cedric when his name was called as the winner. But his victory was cut short by Dumbledore declaring he and Harry joined place for "outstanding bravery" or something like that.

Looking at his face, she could tell this wasn't the last she would hear of it...

* * *

"You can't blame this on me!" Emma argued,

"He's your best friend," Cedric hissed, "Of course I can. I wouldn't have to compete with him half as much as I do if you weren't in the equation."

"You're competing with Krum too, you know? And Fleur. Or do they not count?" Emma frowned, crossing her arms,

"Oh they count, okay... but I can actually tolerate them." Cedric replied, "But him... he's everywhere. If it's not enough he's ruining my shot at the cup with his stupid heroics... he's also got you."

"What do I have to do with this?"

"You have everything to do with this," Cedric snapped, "And don't pretend you're not loving having two champions fighting over you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Emma replied, "Can't you just be happy you won? Fleur didn't even make it. She dropped out."

"Don't patronise me, Emma," He warned her,

"Where are you going?"

"To my dorm. And don't follow me!"

* * *

She sat on her bed, later that night, when his owl came. It dropped a piece of parchment on the bed next to her and she picked it up, bracing herself for what it would say.

**"I'm sorry. Meet me in the astronomy tower at 12am. Come alone. C x'**

She scowled, feeling the fury rise in her chest as she grabbed a parchment, writing a simple 'No' down and attaching it back to the owl.

Not two minutes later, the owl was back again - clawing at the windows.

**'Please. I am a royal fuck up and I don't deserve you, I know. Just give me a chance to redeem myself. C x'**

She bit the owl adieu, choosing to leave him to stew, and closed the window, walking down the stairs to the common room.

"Emma... hey. I missed you at the party."

"Sorry I... got held up," She replied, "Cedric and I had a fight."

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly,

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

"It does," He urged her, "Tell me what you're feeling."

Flashbacks of her argument with Cedric replayed in her head, and she found herself agreeing with what he had said. Yeah, so maybe his deliverance had been a bit shitty but the points were valid. She had been livid at him when he had surfaced from the Lake a hero.

"You know just because you're the boy who lived it doesn't mean you're invincible."

"What?" He asked, laughing in confusion, "Why would I think that?"

"I believe that you wouldn't have put your name in voluntarily," She replied, "But all these heroics. They're getting really annoying now."

He stared back at her, aghast, "Heroics?"

"The Delacour girl?" She reminded him, "The Chamber of secrets... the stone... you always have to go that one step further."

"I'm not getting where you're coming from, Emma," He spoke bitterly, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying STOP!" She snapped, "Just... stop doing these things."

"Oh I know what this is about!" He seethed, "You're pissed because I took the glory away from your boyfriend's performance."

"No. this isn't about Cedric." She snapped,

"Then where is he now?" He asked, "He couldn't bear it, could he? Knowing he came so close but was outsmarted by a 14 year old."

"You did a shitty thing. You constantly do shitty things."

"Shitty? So me saving Gabrielle is shitty now?"

"No, what you do to everyone who loves you is shitty!" She shouted, "You don't realise while you're doing all of this that people are going out of their mind. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Remus... I'm going out of my mind. Everytime you go missing I think of the worse. I think I'm not going to see you again."

He was quiet, watching her intently.

She ran a hand through her hair, "This is so fucked up. I shouldn't even care this much."

"But you do," He stepped forward, brushing some hair out of her face, "We always come back here, don't we?"

"Yes," She gulped, hoarsely,

"It's hard for me, you know?" He frowned, solemnly.

"What is?"

"Being around you…"

"I- What?"

"Whenever I see him with you I want to punch him," He continued, "I just feel… I- I want to be the one doing it. I want to-"

She closed her eyes, "Oh not this again."

"Oh come off of it Emma. Stop acting like this isn't what you want too!" He exploded,

"I'm with Cedric."

"Is that enough?"

"Yes, he's more than enough… he's sweet and kind and he's amazing." She trembled, "And he has no baggage... or drama."

"Oh what a great reason to stay with someone!" Harry snapped, "He's sweet and kind… why don't you buy a fucking puppy… or better yet, turn him into one."

"You don't have a clue!" She shouted, "-about any of this. About him, about me, about our relationship… you don't know _anything_."

"Oh and you do?" He seethed, "You think you know how to make him happy… newsflash Emma, he'll get bored. He'll get bored just like he did with every other girl because that's the kind of person he is."

"How dare you?!" She shoved him, "I've never hated anyone as much as I hate you."

"Wake up and face the reality Emma…" He grabbed her by the waist pulling her in closer and then with his other hand he seized her left wrist, "This… is meant to be. Me and you… not you and Cedric bloody Diggory. You're supposed to be _with me_. That's how things have to be… he'll never compare to what we have!"

She gulped, stumbling backwards from the force of his hold – and before she knew it she had grabbed him by the face and was kissing him passionately. He responded, groaning into her kiss and holding her closer. She felt herself melt into him as his tongue licked across her lips, forcing entrance. She seized him by his robes, silently begging for more... deepening the kiss until she was backed up against the wall. He scooped her up, peppering her with urgent kisses and laying her down on the sofa, shifting his weight on to hers, never breaking contact.

Robes were ripped and the kisses grew more frantic. Her hands flew through his hair and his found her buttocks through her torn robes.

_Ahem._

She groaned at the loss of contact as Harry's head snapped up in annoyance, "Ron?"

"What are you doing?" Ron frowned, "What's with all the racket?"

**Ron.**

**Shit, Ron.**

**Fuck. What was she doing? What were they doing? **

"Who is that?" Ron demanded, "-Emma?"

She pushed Harry away with such force and he fell on the floor, looking up at her.

"Emma…" he called as she ran out of the dorm, gasping for air.

* * *

"Emma…" Cedric scratched his head as he came face to face with his forlorn girlfriend, "Are you okay?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure…" He pulled her in, closing the door. She looked around at the empty beds, "Uh, Tim sleeps in with his girlfriend and the guys… well the guys don't sleep."

Emma nodded, sitting down on his bed and he followed her lead. He turned to her, running a hand up and down her leg, "I'm glad you came. I hate when we fight."

"Me too," She replied, "You were right. I guess. About everything. I just didn't want to hear it."

"Has Potter tried anything?"

"I kissed him," She admitted, "with tongue and..."

"Did you do anything else?"

"No," She whispered, hugging her knees, "I wanted to though."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, "Are you trying to hurt me because you're succeeding? It fucking kills."

"I want to be truthful with you," She replied, "I wanted you to know..."

"Will you kiss him again?"

"Not if I can help it," She looked down,

"Is he a better kisser than me?"

She rolled her eyes and he shrugged, "No."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No."

"Do you feel the same?" He asked, "When we kiss... and when you kiss him?"

She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks, "When I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything. I feel safe, and protected, and loved, and cherished."

"That's because you are," His voice broke, sitting down next to her and pulling her onto his lap, "You're all those things and more. I never believed in love before I met you. You're everything I want... need... and more. I just wish... I wish that could be it. We could just be together, without him casting a shadow over us all of the time."

She pressed her head against his, "Please don't give up on me."

He shook his head, "I could never give up on you. You're too important to me."

"You mean-"

He nodded, "Stay the night?"

"Okay."

* * *

"It feels weird," She spoke quietly, "Being here... with you... like this."

"Good weird?"

"Nice weird," She replied, "I could get used to it."

"Me too," He beamed,

"I just… realized I hadn't had time to congratulate you yet." She smiled mischievously. He grinned, taking her hand and moving closer to kiss her. She ran her hand through his hair and pulled him down closer to her. He went to kiss her but she moved her head up, leaving her neck naked. She heard him groan as he kissed every inch of flesh he could find… She closed her eyes, moaning inwardly. This only seemed to drive him wilder… and his head dipped down to her collarbones, planting kisses on and around it. He looked down at her, hunger present in his eyes, "Do you want to stop?"

She shook her head, shakily, "I want to be with you Cedric… I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure?" He spluttered,

She nodded.

He bowed down, kissing her once more. Slowly, he fumbled with the t-shirt she was wearing, lifting it over her head and disregarding of it, staring down at her. She smiled bashfully. Without further delay, he pulled off his top revealing a slender six pack. Her hands played with the hem of his boxer shorts, pushing them down delicately. He licked his lips as temptation and lust took over his every feature. She wrapped her arms around his neck, catching his lips hungrily.

He entered her, slowly, making her let out a drawn out gasp. He concealed her moans with kisses as he thrusted slow and deep. And just like that... their bodies became one.


	7. 17 First Day On A Brand New Planet

It was lunch the next day when she made an appearance to the rest of the family. She found the dinner table a few people short. The twins weren't there, neither was Mr. Weasley or her father.

"Emma dear… just in time. Take a seat; I'll fix you up some food. What would you like?" Emma smiled slightly as Molly gave her shoulders a squeeze reassuringly, "Ronald tells me you like eggs... I make great scrambled eggs." She raved, proudly and Emma smiled up at her politely, "That'd be nice, thanks Mrs. Weasley,"

"Coming straight up!" She beamed, "And _do_ call me Molly. We've known each other for long enough after all."

Emma watched with intrigue as she took out a large quilted book and opened it, starting to trace her finger up and down it as she read. She went to open it but Ron's voice interrupted hers: "Mum's taking it upon herself to be more domesticated… Muggle cookbooks. Some guy called Ramsay… Gordon Ramsay or something. _Bloody pointless_ if you ask me."

"You mark my words… _he'll soon be taking off_." Molly called, "Whoever thought you could make such a taste sensation without magic?"

Emma laughed for what seemed like the first time in ages, and she turned innocently, "What?"

"Nothing Mrs. Weasley," She replied with a smile.

"Nice to see you smiling Em…" Ron patted her arm, "I'd almost forgotten what it looked like."

"How hilarious you are Ronald," Emma glared at him, "Honestly… you should tell jokes for a living. I'm sure Fred and George will be quaking in their boots."

"Don't wanna upstage them," He shrugged, "And don't call me Ronald… the only person who calls me Ronald is my mother-"

"-And Hermione." She corrected him, flashing him a knowing smile. It was common knowledge to her by now that Ron and Hermione had a bit of a thing going on. She'd suspected it for years, however while she had been in the hospital wing (and in an effort to stop Ron talking about her father) she had confided in him about pretty much everything – and to her surprise he had revealed to her he was in love with their friend. After promising not to tell, she couldn't help but tease him every now and again…

"And Granger," He mumbled, "Speaking of… the barrage of letters should be coming soon. I'd better go and check."

"You do that," She nodded, winking as he walked out – his cheeks flushed.

"Am I missing something?" Charlie Weasley piped up from where he sat at the other side of the table. Emma simply shook her head and turned her attentions to him: "So Charlie _how's Romania_?"

"Bloody great," He nodded, "You'll have to come and see for yourself someday."

"No, absolutely not. Out of the question. Its far too dangerous for a young girl like her Charlie…" Mrs. Weasley quickly cut in before Emma could reply.

"Sorry mother," He replied, before shaking his head at her. She smiled widely as he gave her a knowing wink, "I'm sure I have some photographs you can look at… infact, come to the library after breakfast and I'll show you them."

"You never show me your photos," Molly scoffed,

"You never asked…"

"I didn't think I'd need to. I am your mother after all,"

"Would you like to see photographs mother?"

"Absolutely not… Dragon's are hideous creatures."

"Then what _is_ the problem?"

"Well it'd have been nice to have the option…"

Emma chuckled, before her eyes lit up as a plate of scrambled eggs and bread were put infront of her, "Smells great Mrs. Weasley…"

"Eat up… there's plenty more where that came from," She received another pat before hearing the ageing woman sigh, "See… skin and bone. There's nothing to her. I've a good mind to write to that Albus Dumbledore and ask him what he's playing at."

When Emma met Charlie in the library, she was alarmed at the amount of photographic evidence he had of his wrestles with dragon. She gawped from photo to photo while gasping like an awestruck child.

"Doesn't it scare you?" She asked, "I mean… they scare me and I've never come up close with one."

"No," He replied, firmly. The look on her face must have come to great amusement as he let out a small chuckle, "Dragons are misunderstood creatures, Emma. They won't harm you if you don't pose a threat to them… True, there are a few bad seeds – but doesn't every species have them? With the right amount of love and affection, there's no reason why they can't live a happy, normal life."

"So you don't have to have magic hands to tame them?"

He snorted, "Merlin's, no."

She stared in wonder at the photograph of him with a wormtail dragon. He was posing as if he was with a friend – carefree and happy, almost triumphant. There was no fear in his eyes at all, and all of a sudden she was filled with envy and awe.

"I'll leave you to it… I need to go and do some serious groveling to mother."

She smiled, looking up, "Good luck…"

He gave her one last smile before walking out. She curled up on the couch, placing the photograph down and reaching over to grab a book. In doing so, however, her gaze was caught by piece of paper. She reached over to grab it. It was an old news article from the Quibbler. On the front page, the headline caught her attention:

'**WANTED DEATH EATER BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN'**

On it, there was a photo of a mature looking man… his hair was scrawny and black, and he was covered in stubble. He had a menacing look on his face and he was tugging at bars infront of him.

"I think you and I need to have a little chat,"

She looked up and her gaze fell upon a dowdy looking Remus Lupin. He didn't look as she had remembered him… He had lost a lot of weight. It was visible on his face – which was covered in stubble and untrimmed hair. He gave her a small weak smile and she returned the favour, moving up in order to make room for him.

"I knew from the moment I met you it was a bad idea to lie," He started, before taking a deep sigh, "Severus… _Professor Snape to you_… brought you to me a week before you started at Hogwarts. He told me you had been found by an Auror at the scene of an accident. You were ten then… they didn't know who you were. You were in a muggle hospital, they did tests on you – blood tests, and samples… they couldn't find you on their records. When you came to, you could just about muster up your name, apparently," He stopped, looking down sadly, "And that's when the lady found you. She was working undercover at the hospital… She was deeply saddened, as the people you were with had died. And so she brought you to Albus… she thought it would be apt for you to start a new life, seeing as you didn't seem to remember anything."

"The people I were with…" Emma started, unevenly, "My adoptive parents?"

"It would seem so," Remus continued, looking down at her, "Do you remember them?"

"Glimpses…" She replied, "Her name was Savannah… I remember she used to pick me up at school every Friday and take me somewhere to eat, my choice. And she used to braid my hair for hours on end…" She winced, "I don't remember much about her husband though… just- alcohol."

"You're father was under the influence at the time of driving, Emma." Remus swallowed hard, "It was the reason why you're adoptive mother died."

"I remember now," Her eyes widened, "The fighting… the bottle of whisky… she wanted to get out of the car. He was shouting something… something about me being different. He called me a 'freak'."

"Muggle's can be so thoughtless at times Emma," Remus sighed, "He wasn't a nice man… I assume."

"No," She smiled weakly, "Not at all…" And then she looked up at him, "Then what happened…?"

"Dumbledore told me he was startled with how much he thought you looked like your mother… he debated for days on end whether or not it could be possible. He did some snooping – yes Dumbledore snooped-" She suppressed a small laugh at the thought of the wizard doing detective work. It was most humorous.

"He found out from an unknown source that your mother had indeed given birth to you but due to the nature of her volatile relationship with your father it had been kept a secret and only a select few people knew. The two of them, the Potters and Narcissa Malfoy," Emma winced as Draco's mothers name came up.

"Narcissa was a friend of your mothers," Remus continued, running a hand through his receeding hair, "They met at school. Your mother was two years her junior and Narcissa briefly dated her older brother, Lysander. Unfortunately, Lysander died in his sixth year… around about the time Narcissa caught Lucius Malfoy's eye.

"Sirius and Narcissa had had an openly turbulent relationship. The cracks begun to show when Sirius- your father chose to befriend James Potter rather than stay in her close knitted group of friends."

"They knew each other? Were they dating?" Emma found herself stuttering, "I- I don't understand."

"Oh Merlin's no," Remus replied, "Sirius is Narcissa's cousin, Emma."

_Cousin… she was distantly related to a death eater. Bloody fantastic._

"His name was erased from the family tree. He was deemed a blood traitor for his continued association with other blood types such as Lily Evans" He continued with gritted teeth, "Bloody stupid… _the lot of them_."

Emma nodded, staring ahead as his words sunk in, "What did Dumbledore do then?"

"Dumbledore found some DNA he still had from your father and it matched. He then asked you what you remembered and you told him everything."

"Everything?" She choked, "How could I when I didn't remember myself?"

"Truth potions," Remus seemed to be shuddering at the thought, "It's rare we use such spells on minors but in the circumstances he had no other choice. You told him everything… to the extent you were hysterical. You were a wreck… and then… then he used a memory charm on you, and you forgot it all."

"_He_ did it for me?" Emma whispered, barely audible. She then looked up as he gave her a small morose smile as he continued, "I was called by Severus to meet him at platform 9 and three quarters… and that's when I met you there. He told me of the situation… that you were Sirius Black's child and he asked me to pretend I was your legal custodian."

"And that's it…"

"You have to understand Emma, that even if Severus did catch me off guard… not once in the last five years have you ever been considered a burden to me. I only wish it was true… that I was your father." He seemed to be trying to muster up the will not to lose control as he continued, his eyes filled with such sorrow, "I love you as my own… and _nothing _will ever change that."

"Stop" She brought her hand to his mouth and he did just that, bowing his head as if he was defeated… as if he had no fight left in him. This had destroyed him… _how could she have been so selfish to him?_

"I don't expect you to forgive me, Emma," He sighed desperately, "I just thought you should know, and there are no secrets anymore." And then he stood up and trudged through to the kitchen to join what was let of the Weasley family. She debated whether or not to follow, but as usual curiosity took over and she had soon followed him…

"My mother," She blurted out, "Anna… tell me about her."

His eyes widened and she heard a plate crack as Molly let out a small gasp, "How do you know her name?"

"I… remembered something… in the graveyard. I remember her leaving me," She continued, "I remember her leaving _us_. She was a death-eater… I know that… I just-" she trailed off as the audacity of her question hit in and she looked down. Soon, Remus' hands were on hers, "She was beautiful… exquisite…"

"But- she was evil…"

He was speechless and turned into a stuttering wreck at her accusation. It was Arthur who stood forward at this point, "I think its time, Remus."

Remus looked up towards Arthur and Alastor, and immediately nodded.

"Time for what?"


	8. 18 Ashes of Dreams You Let Die

**The next chapters a long one… I'll warn you in advice, and it's pretty important to the development of the story. I know it seems like it's been dragged out but I promise you the plotline will pick up from here.**

**Your opinions still matter to me so thank you for reviewing.**

**Special shout out to ****daughter of the gods**** and ****eloquent dreams****. Thanks for your consistent reviews; they really do mean a lot :-)**

Emma followed Remus through to the library, confusion filling her. She still had no clue what was going on…

"If you want, you can be alone… just yourself and your fath- Lupin."

"No, I don't mind," Emma swallowed hard. She looked around as a hand gripped hers and when she looked up she met Harry's gaze, "I want you to stay, _please_."

He nodded, wrapping an arm around her delicate frame – almost as if he was scared she'd fall down any moment. _She wasn't sure if she would or not…_ She followed, obediently as he guided her towards a bookcase. They waited as Remus tapped on the center of it three times before it started to move. Just behind it laid a stone door. She gasped as he pushed it open and soon they were in a completely different room.

In the center of the room, layed a large fountain and after careful consideration she figured it must be a pensieve. She had seen one like this many times while in Dumbledore's office, and had heard Lupin speak of one – but she had never known the purpose of it…

"This…" Remus started, "Is a memory pensieve."

5_0 points to Gryffindor._

"And these are memories..."

She gawped in astonishment as he took out some small bottles, "Who's?"

"Anybody's…" Arthur continued, "There are plenty… mine and Molly's wedding day-" he gave his wife a small smile to which she giggled childishly, "The children's births… not so beautiful." He lifted another with a grimace, "And anything really…"

"So what? I get to watch your wedding day?"

"No," Molly laughed, "The fashion back then was much atrocious…"

"However-" Remus continued, "We have memories of every great witch and wizard we know in here. And this-" He took out a small compartment, "-_these are your fathers_."

She gulped down hard as her hands trembled. Immediately she felt Harry's hand grip around hers and she nodded, "So… you want me to-"

"Only if you want to," Alastor spoke up, "I'll warn you now Miss… Lupin, these memories aren't for the faint hearted. Your father was subject to a tough life… and-"

"Okay," She spoke up a little too suddenly, "Okay… I'd like to."

"Very well" Alastor nodded, "Come…"

And she stepped towards him, anxiously. He looked down at her, "I believe we've met before… _sorry about that_." He offered her a small smile and all apprehension was gone in an instant. Carefully, he took the lid off of one of the small containers and emptied it into the pensieve… She closed her eyes, doing as instructed and dipped her face into the liquid. It stinged for a while but soon she found herself being plunged into the scene unfolding infront of her.

And then she stopped…

_**She gasped as she found the most stunning woman she had ever layed eyes on. She circled her, placing her hand on her shoulder as if longing to touch her… true to word, her hand went straight through her. **_

_**The lady was prim and proper, dressed in a long silky gown – her hair was fixed to her head in a butterfly clip and she was clutching a tiara. She watched as three girls surrounded her. **_

"_**Sirius Black looks rather dashing today…" One purred, "Could tonight be the night?"**_

"_**Don't be preposterous, please…" Her mother laughed, "That is most definitely out of the question."**_

"_**And whys that?"**_

"_**Well for a start he's… one of them."**_

"_**One of them?" **_

"_**You don't understand Cissy… there are certain divides in the wizarding world."**_

_**Emma's eyes widened. The blonde hair, the pale features, the lady-like stance… this could only be Narcissa Malfoy.**_

"_**Oh I understand greatly, AnnaLynn," Narcissa responded lightly, "However aren't rules there to be broken?"**_

"_**Ladies," **_

_**Sirius Black appeared before her, a smile prominent on his face. Her eyes widened as she took in the picture of her father… His hair was slicked to the side and he wore a perfectly groomed suit. He looked charming, devilishly handsome. **_

"_**Good day, Sirius," Narcissa nodded, curtly, "Are you alone tonight or is the mud-blood with you?"**_

"_**Not this again, please Cissy," Sirius rolled her eyes, "her name is Lily… and she is just charming – that you would know yourself if you would you get the chance to know her."**_

"_**I don't think I'll do that thanks," She nodded, before bidding them farewell. Emma stared in wonder as her father stared down at her mother. He took in a deep breath, "You look beautiful, Anna."**_

"_**I feel ridiculous…"**_

"_**Believe me. You're the most beautiful woman here." He breathed heavily, "Care to dance?"**_

No sooner was she out of the pensieve had she asked for the next memory… this time she bared witness to their lovemaking. She decided she didn't want to see this, so she moved out and asked an amused Moody for the next memory. He simply shrugged, and followed through.

"_**She's so beautiful, Anna." **_

_**Anna simply nodded, meekly at her friend. Emma's eyes widened as she caught sight of the other lady in question. Dark red hair, penetrating green eyes, willowy skin… it could only be Lily Evans-Potter. She gasped, walking towards them and looking over their shoulder. layed there was a small baby.**_

"_**Here, look…" Lily smiled, walking towards a small Moses basket and taking a tiny baby in her arms. And then she layed the baby down next to her… "They can be best friends forever… nothing will separate them."**_

_**Emma gasped as she stared down at the babies laid together. Reaching out, she allowed her hand to graze over the boy's skin, "Emma Potter… got a ring to it, don't you think?" Lily laughed, and this was returned by her friend. **_

_**Emma's gaze shot up as she bared witness to her mother breaking down in tears. Soon she was in a heap on the floor, being consoled by a worried Lily, "What is it An?"**_

"_**I can't do this…" She sobbed, "I can't carry on like this"**_

"_**Like what?"**_

"_**My father's looking for me, Lily…" Anna trembled, "He sent an owl to Narcissa. She wanted to let me know. She said she's done well to keep up the pretence so far but… he's getting furious. And he's running out of patience."**_

"_**And?"**_

"_**And he told her to tell me that if I don't come back to him-" She started, **_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Then he'll kill her, Lily… he told her he'd kill her… my baby. My Emma."**_

_**Emma gasped, falling backwards as tears fell down her face. She was going to retract herself from the vision when a voice interrupted them, "Anna… why are you crying?"**_

"_**Lily, could you take Emma to your place please?" Anna asked, her voice uneven. She wiped her eyes dry and sent pleading glances towards her friend, "Please…"**_

"_**Okay," Lily had replied, unsurely. Soon she had left with the children… **_

"_**What's going on, Annie?" Sirius seized her mother by her wrists, "Tell me, please. Don't lie to me."**_

"_**Nothing, I just… I'm tired." She lied. **_

"_**You have to tell me these things Anna…" He sighed deeply, "How am I to help… when you won't talk to me?"**_

"_**I'm sorry I just-" She wiped her eyes, "I'm adjusting. It's hard. I never have been mother material."**_

"_**For your information, you're a wonderful mother…"**_

She stumbled out, the tears still cascading down her face… and then she looked up at a concerned Moody and nodded, "The next one please…"

_This was the one, she could feel it…_

"Are you sure?" Molly asked, apprehensively. And she nodded.

"_**Please, take her…"**_

"_**How could you do this to her? She's your child! She's our child!" Sirius was shouting while her mother cowered on the stairwell. She simply looked up at him, pained,**_

"_**I don't want her! This was a mistake… take her. If my father was to find out, I would die in shame. He would kill me."**_

"_**So you're willing to leave your child for your pride? How could you do this to me Anna, to our child…?"**_

"_**I have no choice but to do this Sirius." The woman pleaded, "Please believe me… I never meant to hurt you."**_

_**The young girl stormed out of the house, and then Sirius black made his way over to where the baby girl lay, "My beautiful baby girl… it's just you and I now." **_

She was openly crying now, and before she knew it she was plunged into darkness and when she readjusted herself, she found herself sitting on the floor wrapped up in Harry's arms. She wiped her eyes before looking up at the four concerned adults infront of her, "She wanted me…she was doing it to protect me."

Molly simply gave her a smile, "Yes dear."

She looked up at Remus, "Why didn't you know? You were… Lily…I-"

"Sirius and I parted on bad terms," Remus sighed, "Unfortunately; a girl came in between us."

"A girl?" Emma sniffed, "My mother?"

Remus nodded slowly ashamed, however it was Alastor who continued, "Your mother was very desirable… to those _good and evil_. Your father was her love, first and foremost. However she couldn't fight what her own father needed… she returned soon after leaving your side and she swore to her father she had been on vacation with friends. Narcissa, of course, vouched for her and your mother was arranged to marry Barty Crouch Jnr. This angered a number of wizards, who thought him not to be good enough for her… Severus Snape was among those who was a potential suitor… however on the eve of her wedding to Barty, she was killed at the hands of Lord Voldemort upon learning of her deceit… that was the night Harry's parents were killed and… the night your father was sent to Azkaban."

"She was killed for falling in love?" Emma looked down, tears falling freely, "And he _didn't_ fight for her?"

"Oh he did…" Arthur sighed, deeply, "He came to the ministry a number of times… declaring her missing. He told us of his fear she had been killed, however nobody could find her. We found out about her a little too late… it is thought her death is what tipped your father over the edge."

"And that's why he was sent to Azkaban?"

"Yes and no," Alastor continued, "Your father was framed for the Potters murder. The night Lily Potter was killed she had been looking after you and Harry. Sirius had just left… Fortunately for him, for a while he had refound his friendship with Narcissa Melfoy. She would often visit you as a baby. He left you in her company after finding out he had left your favourite teddy at the Potter's place.

"When he returned to the house, the door was ajar and he found the place torched. He was the one who summoned Dumbledore, Harry." Alastor stared down at Harry who had an expression of great discomfort on his face, "Rebeus Hagrid turned up and took you away.. and then-" he turned to Emma, "He took off to find Peter Pettigrew, and in doing so he was outwitted by the lousy son of a bitch and framed for multiple murders and sent to Azkaban."

At this, Molly took a deep breath and went to protest: "Perhaps we should leave Emma alone for a while… _I trust it's been a lot to take_."

Emma simply nodded as Molly planted a small kiss on her forehead before beckoning a reluctant Remus and a confused Alastor out of the room. Arthur soon followed suite, leaving Emma and Harry enveloped in silence. After a few moments of the quiet, she realized they were still in the same position they had been in ten minutes ago. She pulled herself up, straightening herself out before holding out a hand to Harry. He took it and obliged.

"How are you holding up?" She asked sincerely. He simply shrugged,

"Okay I guess," He replied, before sighing and looking down at her, "It's just… the story never gets old, that's all. It never stops hurting."

She took his hand in hers and smiled sympathetically, "She was beautiful, Harry… breathtaking."

"You saw her?"

She nodded, absent-mindedly drawing shapes on his hand with a finger, "I saw you too. We were in your cot together."

He reached out, lifting her chin with his index finger and looking deep into her eyes, "I saw her, you know… at the graveyard. Dumbledore said it was the intensity of the spells, and the fact that our wands connected, they appeared at the side of me… she told me to get you to safety; she said you were meant to be in my life. _And I couldn't agree more_…"

She simply smiled, her voice a hoarse whisper, "Next you'll be telling me we're _soul mates_"

He closed his eyes and laughed slightly, "Yeah… don't flatter yourself," He smiled down at her, "Puh-lease."


	9. 19 The Heart Brings You Back

**Thank you thank you thank you times infinity for your reviews.**

**You're awesome, you really are.**

Emma had agreed to move to Grimauld Place with Remus not a week after everything had happened. It was a step in the right direction, of trying to rebuild bridges with him. From an outsider's perspective, they seemed like the perfect family… and Emma had even gotten to know Tonks in the short time too. She learnt of her heritage (_she was actually distantly related to her too – but then again, who wasn't? she was a Black after all_) and her powers – and she had to admit she had been growing to love her as a friend, let alone a potential stepmother.

She spent most of the holidays listening to stories from Remus' past – his school days with Sirius and Harry's father, James… how he'd come to meet Tonks… his unsuccessful stint as a professor at Hogwarts (which Emma remembered all too well, she just simply liked to rub it in his face)

Aug 4th soon came and she was awoken by an apprehensive looking Remus and Tonks at the foot of her bed. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up, "What's up? Where's the fire?"

"I think you're going to have to come with us Emma," Tonks spoke in a grave voice. At this, Emma gulped before nodding. She pulled herself up from the bed and followed them down the stairs. When she opened the door, she was alerted by almost everyone she knew as they screamed: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

She gasped, before turning and meeting a beaming Remus. She smacked him across the shoulder and he laughed freely. Molly Weasley rushed forward, greeting her with a hug: "Happy birthday _my darling_."

"How did you do _all of this_?" Emma gasped as she took in her surroundings. Every member of the Weasley family was present, even Percy surprisingly. Hermione and Harry stood in the corner of the room as well as numerous members of the order.

"Well, you'd sleep through a volcanic eruption," Remus smirked, "So it wasn't hard… that and thee is the small fact we're wizards…"

"And there was me thinking you'd specialize in Muggle party-planning," Emma scoffed before smiling up at him as he placed a small kiss on her forehead, "Its great… _thank you_."

And then she hugged Tonks, surprising her greatly.

The party continued for hours, with people arriving as they left. It seemed like everybody wanted to see her… Professor McGonagall made an appearance; sending Dumbledore's best wishes… even Pomono Sprout made a cameo. No sign of Snape though, _not that she was surprised…_

At around about 7pm, she heard the sound of Amos Diggory's voice as he greeted her father and optimism seemed to fill her as she followed the sound of his voice. Opening the door, she smiled widely as her eyes locked with his… he'd come. Cedric smiled unevenly as he approached her, "Hey…"

"Hey," She looked down, fidgeting with her hair.

"I didn't know whether you'd want me here… but I came anyway." He spoke and when she met his gaze he laughed. It took this for her to laugh at him too, "You look well."

"You mean compared to when you last saw me..." She cocked her head to the side and looked up at him, bashfully. He scratched the back of his head and smiled, nodding, "Okay, you got me there…"

"I missed you," She spoke, finally. And he nodded, taking her hand in his, "I missed you too"

"Are you staying?"

"For a while… I don't think Remus is_ quite_ ready for us to stay over just yet," Cedric replied, swallowing hard, "Give me a while to get my feet under the table."

She laughed slightly, pressing her head against his chest and smiling with satisfaction as he roped his spare arm around her.

"Ah, I see you've found my daughter…" Remus called and Emma had to laugh s she felt Cedric's body tense up near her.

"Yeah, we were guna go upstairs and have sex, if that's okay… _we promise we'll keep it down_"

"Just use some contraception charms and don't come crying to me when it all goes wrong," Remus teased back and she smiled at him. Cedric simply cleared his throat, moving closer to her and whispering for only her to hear "Don't tempt me"

"What was that boy?" Remus barked, sternly and howled with laughter as he jumped, "This kid is fantastic…"

The sound of a bang startled them and a shrill scream pierced through the air. Emma covered her ears, fearing if she unplugged them then her brain would explode from the intensity of the scream…

"_Traitor! Blood traitor! I told you never to come back here!" A lady was screeching. _

"Hello mother… nice to see you again too…" Emma watched as Remus' face fell and he disappeared out of the door…

_**Dudu duuuuuuuum**_


	10. 20 The Tip of the Iceberg

**I'm only joking… I realise that the last chapter was ridiculously short so here's the next chapter… This was my favourite chapter so far so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it…**

**And once again, reviews are greatly appreciated =)**

The sound of hushed whispers was what greeted her as she walked towards the door.

"You can't just turn up out of the blue like this… what if someone from the ministry was to find you?" Molly Weasley was whispering.

"And now? Of all times?" Arthur Weasley was agreeing, "When the Dark Lord has returned…"

"Which is exactly why I'm returning now," came another voice, "If anything can be done in order to protect my godson then I am willing to do it"

"Harry understands you can't be in public, Sirius," Molly snapped, "It's not fair of you to do this. It will destroy him if you leave once more."

_Sirius. Sirius Black. _

She felt her whole body tense and she remained transfixed to the door. Her hand was seemingly stuck and she daren't move. The door opened from behind her and she turned to see Harry stood there. He placed a hand on her back and led her through. The group were involved in an animated hushed conversation with a tall, lanky, hairy man and Emma felt her heart sink as her eyes fell upon them. A cough seemed to alert them to her presence.

Almost at once, Molly had gasped and was clinging onto Arthur for support.

"It… it can't be-" was the first thing the man spoke. _Sirius._

Emma looked around, her eyes trying to find her father but there was no sign. She stared towards an anxious Tonks for some sort of help… but all she got was defeat.

"Emma… my Emma…" Sirius had stepped forward, and had placed his hand on her cheek, "But I thought… I thought…"

She simply stared in shock, transfixed to the spot as her eyes met her real fathers. His eyes were full of such emotion – anger, betrayal, and confusion. _Did he really have no idea, genuinely that she was around? Or was it a front? She didn't know but she didn't want to stick around long enough… _And then he spoke: "It's your 15th birthday today… August 4th 1980 at 5.23am." Tears seemed to be clouding his vision and when Emma's eyes fell upon Remus' as he appeared in the porch way, she felt helpless. Sirius followed her gaze and gritted his teeth: "Couldn't steal my woman, so you stole my daughter instead, _eh Remus_?"

"It wasn't like that Sirius…" Arthur spoke up, "It wasn't like that at all!"

"You knew then, did you?" Sirius snapped, his eyes bounding around the room and at everyone. Fred and George were unusually quiet, cowering in the corner and Charlie sat speechless, "All of you? _You call yourself friends_…?"

"Sirius," Remus stepped forward but Sirius held up a hand, "Stay away from me you traitor!" And then he took out his wand and aimed it at his quivering form: "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't _snap your neck, right now_!"

"_No please… don't hurt him."_ She meant it to come out as a plea, but it came out more as a pathetic wobble. Every eye in the room was on her and she looked pleadingly at the two best friends: "Please… don't hurt him."

Sirius dropped his wand before staring at him menacingly: "Had a good laugh did you? Stealing my life?"

"Please, stop this…" Molly pleaded, "This is supposed to be a happy occasion."

"Yes well… seeing as this party is in MY house. I'd like everyone to leave, please…"

Molly went to protest but he lifted his hand one more time, drawing out his wand shakily, "Don't make me start throwing spells."

Molly simply nodded, and starting gathering people. After what seemed like fotever, people had made their prompt exits. And soon Molly called for the children and they left too - leaving Lupin, Sirius and Emma. Harry had gone to leave too, but Sirius had insisted he stay.

Emma stayed transfixed to the same position she had been in when she had first seen him, and she still stared at him terrified. He paced the room, before settling infront of her, "You must think me a monster…"

She shook her head and he sighed, closing his eyes as tears fell down his face, "Do you have any idea how much pain I've been in since that night? Losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me. Every night I've wondered about you… I thought you were-"

"I should leave," Harry spoke suddenly, averting her attention. He gave her shoulder a squeeze, "I'll be… in the library. Lupin… are you coming?"

Remus simply stood still, fidgeting in his place. When he looked up he nodded, following him through the door. Emma walked towards the dining room table, taking a seat and looking up at him with intrigue. Slowly, he followed her and pulled up a chair so he was directly opposite from her.

"You don't have to explain anything… I already know everything." She spoke in a small whisper, "I know about… my mother… and Azkaban… and I know you were a good dad."

He smiled down at her sadly, "I've done unforgivable things Emma."

"Haven't we all?" She asked, "I can talk to snakes, apparently."

His eyes widened before he nodded, "That's understandable.. You obviously got that trait from your mother"

"I don't understand," She responded with confusion, "Why? Only powerful witches and wizards can speak parseltongue… and… Voldemort."

He nodded, "Your mother was a very exceptional witch, Emma. You must understand this… She was always on top of her grades at school. Prefect and head girl. Passed her courses with flying colours. She even sat her seventh year exams in her sixth year. There was nobody like her."

"She was… older than you though, wasn't she?"

"Oh yes, indeed," Sirius laughed for the first time, "She was in her third year when I started. I never got the courage to speak to her in her entire time at Hogwarts… it wasn't until afterwards that I managed to pluck up the courage. We were at a ball… kind of like a school reunion, shall we say? I was a year out of Hogwarts when we danced, and I was the happiest man alive. Of course there were other men who vied for her affection, but for that night it was I who she wanted to be with. We spent the night together and we stayed together, cooped up in this place for what seemed like an eternity.

"She was a very proper woman, _a lady_… She had her morals in tact. She'd never mixed with my friends. And then she met Lily and James. She took to Lily straight away. They became the best of friends. I was so proud of her, you know? I could finally see a future for us. And then she found out she was pregnant with you… I was ecstatic. A couple of days later, Lily found out she was carrying too. They went to all the classes – muggle activities – Lily's idea of course. I'd never seen her smile so much.

"But it had to end… She left when you were two week old. Just told me she couldn't do it anymore. She made it out like she was leaving because she didn't want us but I knew better than that. Her father was getting suspicious; she'd managed to hide her pregnancy so well that nobody but the Potters and I knew. _Oh, and Narcissa_…"

"I heard," She replied bitterly, "Da- _Remus_ filled me in."

"Narcissa wasn't a bad person, Emma. She got mixed in with the wrong people… our families values got too much for her and she had to surrender. And then Lucius Malfoy arrived and that was it for her. She kept our secret obediently… she still holds it now."

"Professor Moody told me she had me when you were… when you left." She spoke, shaken.

He nodded, slowly, "She was, indeed. She cared for you as much as she could. Unfortunately, she had a baby of her own… and Lucius…" He winced, "…so she spent the night making sure you were settled before taking you to an orphanage at dawn.

"I only found this via one of the three letters she sent to me whilst I was in Azkaban. I was quite shocked she had written me at all. Before your mother we weren't on the best of terms… it was her who filled me in. she told me of your mothers arranged marriage to Barty Crouch Jnr… of her feelings for me… of her death." He looked down, defeated and Emma smiled, sadly as she watched the broken man infront of her trying to in all of his might not to break down, "She also told me how you were getting on."

"Me?" She whispered, hoarsely, "I don't understand… How? She took me to an orphanage."

"She visited you every day for the first five years of your life, Emma." Sirius replied, "Up until she knew you'd been adopted… and then her letters stopped. I assumed that due to her husband raising in the ranks towards evil she had to be a lot more careful. And unfortunately due to the letters seizing to come, I gave up hope. I heard of a terrible crash five year ago… and I thought you had died."

Emmas heart sunk as she thought about how big a part a woman she had previosult disregarded as evil had had in her upbringing. And instead of feeling hatred, she simply felt warmth towards her. she had never formally met Narcissa Malfoy, she had just assumed. Her husband and her son were enough for anyone to take… And how wrong she had been…

"Narcissa was deeply shocked by your mother's dead. She often cried herself to sleep… infact I still think she does… just a wild guess, though."

"But her son… he's such a foul person," Emma reminisced bitterly on the incident in the Great Hall, "Surely if his mother is as compassionate as she makes out-"

"I never said she was compassionate, Emma," He replied, "I said she was a good friend to Anna Lynn's. She still had her morals in tact… _sadly, _however I like to think that the letters were her own way of trying to reprimand her actions… her husbands actions."

Emma nodded, blinking furiously. _She suddenly had a newfound respect for the woman… Well there was a first time for everything…_

"This may be a strange question to ask, and I don't expect an answer straight away but… do you think we could get to know each other?" He asked, almost desperately, "I'd hate to miss out on the rest of your life."

She looked up and nodded, smiling widely. At this, he gave her a small pained smile before looking up and waving his wand at the door. There stood an anxious Remus.

"You can come in," He spoke, a lot calmer, "I'm not going to ring your neck anymore."


	11. 21 To Wish Impossible Things

**I'm so psyched you're still reading this. I'm also shocked that I've nearly finished writing the full fic too. It's amazed me how easy this story has flowed for me. New record I'm sure… Anyway, Here's the next chapter. And I want to know your opinions… what do you think of the characters? I'm aware I haven't really given Harry much story time but his time will come soon enough, I promise… **

Remus slowly walked in, followed by Harry.

"I take it you've met Harry, my godson."

"Unfortunately," Emma replied, giving him a small smile.

"Of course you have," Sirius smiled, jollily, "Even as babies you were inseparable… Lily was all ready to marry you off. You're not-"

"No," Emma spoke a little too quickly, "I, uhm… we're best friends."

"Ah, I see…" Sirius nodded, "That's good."

"Emma's courting Amos Diggory's son, Cedric," Remus spoke from where he stood, leant casually against the kitchen counter, "Nice boy, too. Shame about the father."

Sirius gave a quick snarl before nodding, "Let's hope he's nothing like his father…"

"He's not," Emma protested, "He's his own person."

"Sounds like someone's smitten," Sirius gave her a wide grin, "So when do I get to meet him?"

"You know you can't Sirius…"

"Oh lighten up Moony," Sirius replied, "If I can't joke about my situation I'd cry. I'll look from afar, shall I? That way if he hurts you he'll be none the wiser as to who _wrings his neck_…"

Emma simply stared in horror and he shook his head flashing her a small smirk, "It's going to take us a while… but I'm sure we'll get there."

* * *

Year 5 came surprisingly quick, and they were soon back at Hogwarts. For the first week of the year, they were swamped with school work, and Emma believed she would go mental. She would meet Cedric in their normal place and would join Harry in the common room a night a week to speak to Sirius. Their situation wasn't the most ideal, but it didn't stop her from craving to get to know everything about him. In their late night chats, she had learnt she could definitely trust him… and in the nights Harry didn't show up she would simply sit and talk to him about anything she desired. _He was quite the open book. _

She spent Christmas Eve at Grimauld Place with Sirius, Lupin and Tonks who were on much friendlier terms by now, and Christmas with the Weasley's – as per tradition.

Come February, she didn't think she could get any more studying in. Her appetite problems had returned, and she was stressed beyond repair – and not only that but she was informed by Sprout that she was falling dangerously behind in her studies.

The new defence against the dark arts teacher, or rather high inquisitor of education, was a nightmare too. Dolores Umbridge. The rat-faced old trout who insisted upon defying Dumbledore at every given opportunity. Since the proclamation that the dark lord had risen, the ministry had decided it upon themselves to send someone in as a way of spying on the ageing headmaster… believing him incapable of doing his job. This, of course, infuriated Emma and she had had many a run-in with that pompous ass Barty Crouch.

Not that it seemed to matter. The students had their own opinions… people thought she was a raving lunatic, and nicknamed Harry as the "boy-who-lies". Of course there were a few exceptions… She had grown exceptionally close to Luna Lovegood and a couple of unknown Hufflepuff's whom she had met through Cedric. _All in all, a better year than last year, so far anyway…_

_

* * *

_

"So, tell me about your father…"

Emma turned her head, looking up at her boyfriend as he peered down at her with anticipation. It was now Easter, and Remus had reluctantly allowed Cedric to stay over for a few days… It was their first night and they were layed on her bed.

"What about him? You've met him already…" She wrinkled her nose.

"I meant Sirius… what's he like?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbow, "Nice? Deranged?"

"He's cool," She spoke after much thought, confusing him all the more,

"Cool? The dude was in Azkaban… _and all you've got is cool."_

"Under false pretence, remember," She raised an eyebrow, "He was tricked."

"I know, but I'd thought he would at lest have picked up a few tricks…"

"Maybe he has. But do you wanna test that matter?" She poked her tongue out. He simply beamed down at her, before planting a small kiss upon her forehead and chuckling. She pouted, "What?"

"I can't believe Remus let me stay over," He replied, "It's strange. I feel like he's about to burst in any minute and throw me out on my ear."

"Daddy and I have an understanding," She grinned, "He doesn't bother me; I don't hit him… _simples_."

"Oh yeah? You really think he wouldn't floor me if I did anything to hurt you?" He cocked an eyebrow up suggestively, "Tell me you don't think he's waiting for the best time to punch my lights out."

"You wouldn't hurt me," She shrugged her shoulders, "And if you did it wouldn't just be him vying for your blood."

"Oh yeah, who else then?" He smirked, pressing.

"Well there's him, there's Sirius, there's Ronald, the twins, Hermione…"

"Hermione? I think I can hold my own against her, thanks."

"Don't underestimate her. Girls got strength," She replied, throwing her head back, "One time, when we were in the Gryffindor common room… she was in a bad mood over Snape giving her a fail on one of her assignments… and then Harry asked her something, innocently. And she threw a cup at him… it missed his head by THIS much. _He was distraught_."

He laughed, but she got the feeling it was quite forced. Obviously he still wasn't up to talking about Harry with her… she knew he was a sore subject. He had been ever since the incident at the graveyard.

"How do you think Potter would feel knowing I'm in your bed right now?" He asked, somewhat smugly. She shrugged her shoulders and moved her head towards his chest, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat, "Your heartbeats going really fast…"

He nodded, "That's what _you_ do to me."

She moved her head up so it was level and within inches of him, lingering over his body. She watched as he bit down on his lip and his eyes burnt intensely into hers. Allowing her lips to hover over his, she listened as he purred with satisfaction and arched her body in closer to him. And then she gave into him, allowing her lips to meet his… and he kissed her back with such an intensity that she felt fireworks ignite through her own body. At this moment, she could have died with happiness. He layed her down, carefully and she closed her eyes as he planted butterfly kisses along her shoulder blade and around the indent of her neck – allowing a small groan to escape her lips. She made careful not to make any sounds – for she knew she was already pushing it with Remus in the first place having him over. He smiled down at her cutely and all of a sudden she felt newfound nerves building up inside of her. Why was she so nervous? This was Cedric… it's not like they hadn't done this before. She reached out her hand, placing it on his chest and he looked down at her, worried, "What? Have I done something?"

"No, I just-" She stopped, trying to muster up an excuse, "I don't…"

He simply sighed and nodded, giving her another smile, "it's okay. I understand."

"You do?" She gulped.

"It's too soon after the… event, you know," He spoke in a low voice and she had to admit it was quite adorable. She mustered a small laugh and he immediately looked down bashfully, "I can wait for you."

"You Can?" She asked,

"Yeah," He replied, hoarsely, "As if you have to ask that… we'll take as much time as you like, okay?" He layed down on the bed, pulling her down on him and allowing her to make herself comfortable. And not long after that they fell asleep together…


	12. 22 Just Watch The Fireworks

**I wasn't going to post more of this fic today… but I thought what the heck anyway?**

**Seeing as I've had such lovely reviews.**

**This chapters a bit of a filler, to be honest – but at the same time it is kind of significant to the rest of the storyline, well… ish anyway. **

**So thanks again, and heres the next part….**

On the third night, they were awoken early in the morning by screams. She shot up, looking over at him in fright.

"Stay here," He kissed her head, "I'll be back in a moment."

"No Cedric, wait please," He gave her hand one last squeeze before rushing out of the room and down the stairs. She walked towards the window, staring out at the scene unfolding infront of them. _A blazing inferno…_ She watched in disbelief as her father and Tonks ran outside, Cedric in tow. And then she grabbed her dressing gown and made her way down the stairs. She was greeted by a frantic with worry Sirius.

"Emma… you have to come back in"

"What's going on? What's happening?"

"Emma … come… you can't be out-"

The sound of Tonk's cry of 'Remus' tipped her over the edge. She leapt down the stairs and out of the kitchen just as she watched her father taking out through the field. Midstride, he seemed to have transitioned. Terror overtook her every feature as she came face to face with a beast…

"Emma, come on-" Tonks pulled her backwards, "Go back inside"

"What's happened to him? Tonks, what's up with him?"

And then she saw it. He was wrestling with someone. _Protecting his territory._

The sound of screams pierced through her ears, haunting her. He was ripping him to pieces… every scream was accompanied by a tear or a break and she felt queasy just watching. She covered her mouth, but it was a little too late. Running outside, she hurled the contents of her stomach up… crouching down and only looking up to see Tonks patting her back, comfortingly.

There was silence as the beast made its way back to the group. It let out a whimper as it allowed his eyes to fall upon her… and soon he had transitioned back… and staring at her was her father. He stood there solemnly, looking on in horror at the crowd of people that had formed around him.

"Emma…" He called, hoarsely as he made his way towards her. She shook her head, flinching as his hand touched hers, "Emma…"

"It's fine. I'm fine," She quivered, "Really, I am."

"Emma, darling…"

"I'm going back to bed," She turned, making her way past Arthur and Molly in silence and clambering the steps. She just willed that her legs wouldn't give way on her… until she collapsed on her bed.

* * *

She was still laying there when Remus walked into her room, soundlessly sitting on her bed and stroking her arm.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that…" He spoke, somberly, "I… I don't know how to justify my actions."

"You're a werewolf, right?" She asked, quietly, "It's not your fault. I over-reacted."

"It's still not good for you to see me like that," He replied, shakily, "I didn't want to hurt you"

"You didn't… you were saving me. Protecting your territory…" She turned to him, looking up at him, "It's fine, it's cool. It's just guna take some getting used to."

"It won't happen again," He ran a hand through his hair, lifting it in the process and revealing a new gash. She reached up, stroking over it and he winced, "how deep is it?"

"Not too deep… I've had worse." He shrugged his shoulders weakly, "Cedric's downstairs… shall I send him up?"

"I could stay with you, if you like." She suggested, "I know you don't sleep much so-"

"Emma really… don't worry about me," He replied, absent-mindedly, "It was a moment of weakness. Happens once every couple of years. Really, don't worry. Have fun with your boyfriend… although don't take that as an invite for you to- ya know… clean sheets and all."

She smiled cheekily, "So I'll put the toys away then?"

He rolled his eyes. _If only he knew…_

"I'll see you in the morning, bright and early," He spoke before leaving. Sometime later, Cedric had rejoined her. the look on his face showed her that it was probably best not to push things… and she didn't quite feel like having a conversation with him at that moment. She moved over, allowing him to sit down next to her – not even daring to look him in the eyes...

* * *

News of her father's transformation seemed to have spread like wildfire through the school, and once again Emma found herself the talk of the school. _Some things never changed._ Cho Chang, who seemed to have started up her very own personal hate campaign against her and Harry since their very public break up, took delight in making it awkward for her at every given opportunity, and what made it worse was the fact that Cedric was nowhere to be seen for the first few week back. _Very strange_…

Even a month after returning from Easter break, he was still a punch line in many of Draco Malfoy's jokes. _Some things DEFINITELY didn't change…_

Upon examining Malfoy, Emma couldn't quite believe how like his father he really was. He had the same mannerisms, almost the same hair (give or take a few inch) and he _definitely_ had the same attitude. She couldn't expect him to ever have friends, and found it astounding that people seemed to tolerate being around him.

So it was a huge surprise when she received a letter from him in 'Potions'.

Having got grief from Snape about not being able to get the method right on an essential potion, she had pretty much had enough… She hadn't a clue, and he would simply have to fail her. That day wasn't the best day to mess with her… She was miserable. Cedric had been avoiding her, Harry and Ron were distracted by god knows what little mission Dumbledore had set out for them and every attempt at starting a conversation with Hermione consisted of short replies and raised voices. She was in a horrible state of self-pity, and not even Severus Snape could scare her. _So much for friends…_

And then a letter flew onto her desk. She lifted it anxiously and opened it.

"_**The trick is to get the quantities right… always overcompensate on the herbs. Try it."**_

She turned, catching his eye and he nodded. Slowly, she retried her previous method, putting in a few more herbs and then **POOF**.

"Very good Miss. Lupin, perhaps there's hope after all…" Snape nodded at her solemnly, "Took you long enough."

She simply smiled before turning back to him. With one last glance, he returned to what he was doing. _Strangely odd…_

_

* * *

_

He was with a drabble of his house-friends on the Quidditch pitch when she decided to confront him.

"Malfoy,"

He looked up and his cocky exterior seemed to have slipped as he nodded "I'll meet you guys up after."

"Whatever man…"

"Hey Lupin, looking good"

A couple of whistles and the guys were gone. She rolled her eyes and he leant against the wall, "Can I help you?"

"Why did you help me today?"

"Sorry?"

"Why? You hate me… you've made a point of making my life miserable for the last five years, why so nice all of a sudden?"

"Cant a guy help out a damsel in distress?"

"I am certainly not a damsel in distress, Malfoy. Now tell me your motives before I_ cruciate your arse_."

He simply shrugged his shoulders before sighing, "Look my mother told me about you, okay? She saw you in Diagon Alley at Easter and she… _well she kinda freaked out._ Started going on about how much you looked like her… whoever her is. She was genuinely affected by seeing you… and I thought-"

"You thought you'd grill me?"

"Well no. I was actually hoping perhaps we could hang out." He looked down and at that moment she could have sworn the whole world was about to collapse around her. Draco Malfoy… asking her if they could hang out?

She laughed, a little too harshly, "Are you feeling okay Malfoy? Banged your head on the way out."

"I know it sounds weird but-" He sighed, running a hand through his luscious head of white hair, "I just thought I could get to know you. We don't have to be best friends… we could just talk, perhaps _be civil_?"

"Sure, and while we're at it we could do each others nails and braid each others hair and watch days of our lives," She rolled her eyes but upon catching sight of his dejected expression she sighed, "If I find out this is a trap Malfoy I swear to god-"

"No trap…" He insisted, "Just a truce."

"Okay, fine." She replied, "Meet me outside the great hall after lunch."

He nodded, "Deal. Later Lupin."


	13. 23 The Trick Is To Keep Breathing

**Okay, I'm aware I forgot to post yesterday. So sorry about that… but hopefully there should be a chapter a day now (that is providing your fantastic reviews continue =D) **

**This chapters quite a long one…**

**

* * *

**

For the next few weeks, she was astounded to find she actually was starting to tolerate Draco Malfoy. Sure, he was still a pompous ass to anyone who he didn't like… but in the few hours a day they managed to meet up they actually managed to find a common ground. Of course, she didn't want to tell any of her friends, let alone Harry. She was sure he would have flipped had he found out that the spare studying she had been doing in the library actually consisting of liaising with his worst enemy. _Dramatic as that sounded…_

By the 1st of June, the fifth years were anxious with fear over their impending exams, but that wasn't to stop them from indulging in another trip to Hogsmeade.

Emma and Hermione took this trip as a welcome break from their frantic itinery of constant studying. Luckily, when they arrived in the three broomsticks and armed themselves with the three broomsticks, they found themselves lightly relieved.

"Where did you say Harry and Ron went?"

"Zonko's," Emma replied, wiping her top lip after taking a glug of butter beer. Hermione nodded before looking down and fidgeting with her hands. Her gaze fell upon Cho Chang, who seemed to be sat in tears in the corner of the room, "You know when you're told something… and you're sworn to secrecy but you think it'll be beneficial to actually tell someone else in the long run."

"Yeah?" Emma asked, narrowing her gaze upon her friends, "I think I do…"

"What would you do?"

"Uhm, not tell them?"

"Really? Even if it is important…"

"What's up Hermione?"

She sighed, "I think something's going on between Cedric and Cho."

As soon as she had said it, Emma felt a bit of butter beer lodge in her throat and she started coughing, choking. Hermione, fraught with panic, jumped up and patted her back before looking down at her.

"What?" Emma asked, dumbfounded. _Surely that wasn't true… Her Cedric, with Cho Chang? No, just no…_

"I saw them hanging about last night… late. She was giggling and he was just… standing there and looking at her," Hermione frowned, "I could be wrong but… _I don't want him to make a fool of you_."

She felt her bottom lip trembled and Hermione groaned, throwing herself down on the chair, "I shouldn't have said anything… it's probably nothing."

"No, no…" Emma choked back, "I'm glad you told me." She grabbed her jacket and scarf and started to dress herself for braving the snow. A red beanie hat and matching gloves and scarf and a black trench coat later… she made her way out of the door.

"Emma, where are you going?"

"To find him…" She replied, weakly before turning, "Oi Finnegan. Keep Hermione company, will you?"

And then she left, walking outside in the snow. She stalked the alley with a vengeance. And when she found her boyfriend she couldn't help but stare in disbelief. He was surrounded by giggling girls and haughty boys, laughing at something he had said. He almost looked alien to her… When his gaze fell on hers, he allowed his smile to slip and he walked towards her, "Hey babe."

"Hey," She replied, coldly,

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned,

"Yeah… I was just going to Zonko's," She lied. _So much for sticking it to him…_ "I'm meeting _Harry there_."

She took delight in seeing a momentarily look of pain cross his face and he nodded, "I'll come too."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to," He purred, taking her gloved hand, "I missed you." And then he turned to the guys, saying his goodbyes. She heard some girls tut and guys snigger and soon they were walking towards Zonko's. He still held her hand firmly but didn't dare say a word.

"It seems like we haven't been able to speak in weeks," Cedric sighed finally as he brought them to a standstill, "I've missed you. I can't wait until this months over and we can be done with these stupid exams…"

"You missed me?" She asked, skeptically.

"That's what I said… are you okay? You seem… _off with me_?"

And then it came out of her. _Word vomit._

"Are you seeing Cho Chang behind my back?"

His silence embarrassed her. He then laughed, shaking his head before he stared at her incredulously, "Wait… _are you being serious_?"

She nodded, slowly.

"Why would I see Cho Chang behind your back?" He hissed, "Are you insane?"

"Hermione said she saw you… last night with her."

"So? You hang about with Potter and Weasley? Does that mean you're sleeping with them?"

She shuddered at the intensity of his words, "She told me you were-"

"Granger needs to butt out if she knows what's good for her."

"If she knows what's good for her?" Emma gasped, "She's my friend… _she was worried_."

"Worried about what? You?" He laughed bitterly, "Look Emma, I'm not cheating on you with Cho. She's been helping me with some work that I fell behind on earlier this year… I had some things going on at home and I missed a few weeks."

She chewed down on her lip anxiously, eyeing him up – almost weighing him up in her head. She'd be lying if she hadn't been feel terribly insecure in the past few months… since the incident with Lupin she and Cedric had barely held a conversation without one of them being interrupted or making an excuse to leave… But to think he'd been with somebody else made her ache inside.

"You didn't tell me," She spoke quietly

"Do I have to tell you everything?"

"Not everything, but something's…" She scowled, "You're my boyfriend."

"I know," He sighed, "But it really was nothing… just like my friendship with Cho is. You can't even call it a friendship. Have you met the girl? Have you ever tried holding a conversation with her? _She makes Parkinson look intellectual_."

She simply nodded and looked down, meekly. It was only when his hand grazed hers that she met his gaze again with such shame, "I'm sorry… I was just worried"

"About what?"

"That you were getting bored of me," She shrugged her shoulders before looking down once more. He lifted her chin with his left hand and smiled down at her, "_Never…"_

She simply smiled, and soon he had kissed her so passionately that she managed to forget her concerns…

"Bloody hell… can you not keep it in your pants for a day Diggory?"

Cedric turned slightly and peered up as Fred and George came bounding down the alley, giving him a smack on the back. He smirked, "Sorry guys… I guess I got a _bit carried away."_

"Gross, that's Emma you're talking about." Fred shrieked, outraged, "You should be locked up… perving over surrogate sister like that. I've a good mind to tell Lupin… or _Sirius_"

At this Cedric's eyes widened as he looked down in fear. Emma simply laughed, "Give over you two… please don't give him a heart-attack."

"You seen our dear brother?" George spoke, coldly staring down at Emma. She sighed as she looked from him to Cedric. He'd never liked Cedric, not since she'd started dating him anyway, although she never got why. The only thing she knew was that whenever Cedric was within distance of the twins, he would make a run for it.

"Uhm, Zonko's…" She replied, awkwardly, "He went there with Harry about… _half an hour ago."_

George nodded, curtly, "You coming?"

Emma looked up at Cedric, who shrugged, "You go ahead… I'll catch you up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," He pulled her closer, kissing her once more – rather aggressively and then smiling curtly towards Fred and completely cutting off George, "Meet me in the pub in an hour. I owe you a drink."

"Okay," He gave her forehead a kiss before disappearing down the alley. George simply muttered something under his breath before looking down as Emma glowered at him, "Do you have to be so… _difficult_ all the time?"

"I'm not being difficult," George snapped, "I just don't like him. I'm not going to pretend I can tolerate the dude."

"He's never done anything to you," Emma hissed,

"Maybe not to me." George replied, meekly and she raised an eyebrow, silently begging him to elaborate but a quick nudge from Fred made him surrender and he sighed, "I just don't like him, okay? _Is it a crime…?_ Are we going or what?"

"No," She replied, pathetically, "I don't quite like the company, to be honest."

"Emma." Fred whined, "C'mon… we haven't seen you in ages."

"It's nothing personal Fred. It's not your fault who you're related to," Emma sniped, delivering George the mother of all glares, "I'll see you at the Burrow, probably." And she turned, walking down a deserted alleyway. The only other way would have been to pass Cedric and his group of friends and in a weird way she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she'd fought his corner… again. She just needed time to be alone, and to reflect.

* * *

The alleyway she recognized led to the back of the new candy shop – so it wouldn't be hard. Or at least that's what she thought. After a few more steps she felt herself being slammed against a wall.

"Didn't mamma ever tell you you shouldn't linger in alleyways, little girl?" A haunting squealish like voice alerted her, "Oh… forgive me. _You don't have a mum_."

Tears swimming in her eyes, she reached into her pocket to take out a wand but her opposition was too quick. She felt herself being slammed against the opposite wall. By now, blood trickled down her temple and she let out a whimper.

"Please… what do you want from me?"

"Surely it hasn't been that long,"

She lifted her head amidst the agonizing pain that filled her head and upon meeting her opponents gaze she gasped in horror, "Y-You."

"Me"

"How did you get in here? It's protected… you- you c-can't be here."

"I had my ways," In daylight, Emma recognized the lady as Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco's Aunt. She'd never realized before… She'd heard her name being called at the graveyard, but she'd ever guessed she would hold such a personal vendetta against her. _Once again – crap judge of character…_

"But, I-"

"SILENCE" She hissed, pulling her up and tightening her cold grip around her neck, "We have unfinished business. Where's your Potter now, Lupin?" She spoke the last bit in a condescending sneer before letting out a waif-like howl of laughter, making her wince.

"Put her down,"

"Speak of the devil and he doth appear… or I like to think of you more as an obnoxiously persistent arch-angel." Bellatrix snarled.

"Let her go Bellatrix, this isn't her battle"

The hyena like laugh returned, "Oh that's where you're wrong Potter. This is her battle. Ever since her mother mated with Sirius Black and she became the bastard spawn of them… The dark lord isn't happy with her lack of cooperation."

"Cooperation in what?" Emma snarled from where she was held against the wall, "You're just bitter that you couldn't even kill me when you got your chance. He has you so pussy whipped you can barely think for yourself anymore."

"How dare you speak of him like that?!" She roared, "You aren't worthy of speaking his name, you little bastard child!"

"Who? Voldemort?" Emma replied with a mischievous glint in her eye. Through her pain she took delight in seeing her wince every time she spoke, "Tom Riddle… I AM VOLDEMORT… Voldemort"

"**Stop"**

"Why don't you kill me, Lestrange?" She replied under her grip, "Get it over with. Oh wait, you can't. _You're not allowed to."_

She let her go with a growl and she fell to the floor, and then she descended on her, her teeth clenched together. With one last flick of her wand, she muttered 'Crucio' and Emma felt that overwhelming agony fill her body. _The agony she had grown so used to…_ And then it subsided and she layed there in anticipation for the next bout which was sure to come soon. What threw her off was when she was pulled to her feet by a very pissed off looking Harry, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Outta my way, Potter," She snapped, coldly,

"You don't taunt her like that," He hissed, "She will kill you"

"Part of the fun"

"Are you suicidal or something?" He frowned, "I can't let you carry on"

"You have no choice," She replied, bitterly, "I want to see the light leave that bitches eye when she defies him and _kills me in cold blood_"

"Would you really risk your life to see her pay?"

"Yeah," She gritted her teeth, "I would…"

"What makes you think you're that important anyway?" He spoke, bitterly seizing her hands as she took a lunge at Bellatrix who was laughing carelessly.

"If I'm not that important, you won't mind letting go of me."

"I didn't say you weren't important. You are important… to me," He lifted her chin with an index finger and looked deep into her eyes, allowing her to swim in them, "Please think about this..." He spoke hoarsely.

She turned back to look at Lestrange who was pouting mockingly, "How touching. You're an all round hero, Potter. But just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't have fun seeing you squirm."

She raised her wand above the two but a fourth person stepped infront of them as she dealt the critical blow, "Crucio."

Draco let out an ear-shattering scream as the bolt of green light hit him square in the chest. Emma gasped, rushing to his side and falling to her knees besides him: "Draco…"

Bellatrix's expression went from victorious to furious as she descended upon her nephew with grit and determination, "_You stupid boy!_ What are you doing sneaking up like that? I had unfinished business-"

"My mother has expressed an urgency to see you," He spoke, the pain seeping through his voice, "It's of _utmost importance_."

She growled menacingly before placing her wand back and disappearing. Emma held her hand out and Draco took it without saying another word. It was clear from the dullness of his eyes that he had taken a little more pain than was durable. She settled her lips into a straight line and went to speak but he quickly waved her off, "I suspect the professors will be rounding us up. You should be getting back… Although you should also get that seen to." He pointed at her head and she shrugged, "I've seen worse."

He smiled only smally before nodding and disappearing without a further word. It was only when she remembered Harry standing there that she realized why he was so odd with her. He walked towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "C'mon… I'll take you to the hospital wing."


	14. 24 Same Deep Water As You

**Ta-da. In celebration of officially FINISHING THE FIC, I'm feeling uber nice and decided I'd post another chapter sooner… (this has nothing to do with my insomnia kicking in either, honest)**

**Oh, and to put your mind at rest – THERE'S NO DRACO ROMANCE.**

**As much as I adore him… I think Harry and Cedric's enough for one girl, don't you? =P**

**So again lovely people… reviews ifyoumay, and thank you again.**

**

* * *

**

She awoke in her common room. A welcome break from the Hospital wing, she was sure. She guessed the healers and Pomfrey were sick of her turning up again. _She really did need to pay more attention in Dark Arts class._ When she walked through to the great hall, she found people eating in silence. Thank god nobody knew about her little stand-off, or she'd have to do the walk of shame all over again… She took a seat next to Angelina who smiled curtly before offering her the bread basket…

She waited until everyone had left before she started to move. Surprisingly, Malfoy had remained quiet throughout the whole gathering. Not once had she heard him talk… which was odd. When she turned, she found him looking down at her, concern etched over his features… and then he spoke: "I just thought I'd let you know… I had no idea about what was going to happen"

She stared up at him. _Had that been what he had been worried about when he'd made his exit? S_he simply nodded, unable to muster up the courage to justify herself, "I know"

"Can we meet again tonight?" He asked, "Ohm, I have something to show you."

"Okay," She replied, quietly, "Meet me at six… the eighth floor."

"Okay," He nodded and without saying another word he had left. She sighed, picking up her books and standing. When she reached the door she felt herself being pushed against a wall.

"Ouch," She complained, rubbing her head. When she looked up she was surprised to see Harry stood there – a look of fury on his face, "What was that for?"

"Why are you so chummy with Malfoy all of a sudden?"

"I'm not"

"I saw you talking to him… and he wouldn't have jumped in front of a curse for you if there wasn't anything going on"

"You saw that?" She mumbled, "I was just as surprised as you"

"I know you, I know every look and expression you give… so don't tell me I'm over-reacting because I know. Are you seeing him behind Cedric's back?"

"What?!" She scoffed, "Give me some credit… I wouldn't go there _in a million years_"

"Then why the sudden interest in each other?" Harry frowned, "The guys a nasty piece of work. You've always told me you hated him and now _it's as if your bosom buddies_"

"Hardly. So we've agreed to call a truce… does that make it bad?"

"With Malfoy it's always bad"

"Harry, you're hurting me" She cringed as his hands dug into her arms, "Let go of me"

And he did. She rubbed her arms and sighed, throwing her hands up: "Okay, so we've been talking…"

"Talking?"

"Yes…"

"Since when?"

"A week… a month… _six weeks_," She replied, pathetically,

"Six weeks? Oh that's just great. His father's vying for your blood and you don't think it's a bit fishy?"

"No, I don't. I may have done to start with but-"

"But what? Don't tell me you trust him all of a sudden,"

"I do," Her answer surprised even herself. Not only had she been debating on whether or not she liked Malfoy, or that she was just tolerating him since their encounter – but she was filled with all sorts of conflicting feelings. The truth was that in the last few weeks she had learnt to trust him as a friend.

"Great… well, it's your funeral I guess"

"_Harry! Don't be like that!"_

"Like what Emma? If you're too stupid to see that he's using you… then you have my pity."

"You think I'm stupid?" Her mouth opened and closed like a fish. Of all the things that could happen to her, this hurt a hell of a lot more. It was as if he was telling her he hated her, _and it killed her…_

"You're acting it, yeah"

"Why? Because I'm not hanging on your every word… because I'm doing something for myself for a change?" She snapped harshly, "Admit that this is about you not being in control anymore."

"I've never been in control…"

"You know that's a lot of bullocks," She snapped, "You always have been… Everything you've done I've believed. I've been like some… _lovesick puppy_ hanging on your every word. I believed you didn't put your name in the Goblet, I believed you when you told me to stay away from Malfoy, when you told me you didn't have a clue who my mother was-" She laughed bitterly, "How stupid was I? If anyone's acting stupid right now Harry, it's you, not me."

"Did you believe me when I told you I loved you?" His hand had gripped her arm once again and he was looking down at her menacingly. _And then his façade slipped_, "I don't want us to be like this, Em. _I just want you to be careful_."

"You can't emotionally blackmail me into seeing things your way," She pushed him back softly, "You're not always right Harry."

"And if you get yourself hurt?"

"Then that's my doing…" She replied, miserably. She silently begged her body to keep its composure… so far so good, "I have to do this. I _want_ to do this, and nothing you can say can stop me! And if you do, well you're really _not_ my friend afterall."

She gave him one last look before storming away.

* * *

She'd found herself at the library a little earlier than expected. In her mad rage she had decided she didn't want to go to any classes that required seeing him. Harry bloody Potter. _Where did he get off anyway? Telling her what to do_… She quivered as she thought about their encounter overcome with conflicting emotions. Part of her wanted to hug him for actually being bothered enough to be concerned, but the other begged her to go and find him and punch his lights out.

"I thought I'd find you here,"

She looked up ready to give the new intruder a piece of her mind. She wasn't in the mood for entertaining right now… they'd have to wait. However when she looked up, she was shocked to find none other than Severus Snape staring down at her,

"Sir…" she gulped, "I wasn't feeling too good."

"So you felt that you'd boycott my lesson… how-_ thoughtful_."

"I'll catch up on the lesson from Hermione or something," She stared down at the books infront of her. Right now not even the thought of pissing off Snape scared her. _She was fearless, alright… _

"The lesson has been cancelled," He announced much to her shock, "Study time"

"Okay," She nodded, shrugging her shoulders, "Then I'll study…"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," He muttered weakly and almost inaudibly and she simply looked at him in confusion. He simply narrowed his gaze upon her just as the sound of laughter rung through the library, "If you have trouble with your study… it would be advisable for you to come to my office to collect the study notes I have prepared for your class, _Miss. Lupin_." And with one last look he had disappeared. She watched as a few first years tensed up as he looked down at them…

* * *

Snape's office was unlike Professor Dumbledore's, not that she was an expert. She arrived not twenty minutes later, knocking on the door. Gulping back as the door opened on its own accord and she heard Snape call "enter" she wondered why she had bothered to come. It was only a few measly study notes… she probably already had it covered anyway. However something in his tone of voice when he had spoken to her made her believe it may not be the only reason he had wanted her to join him. There was a sense of uncertainty and urgency in his voice… something she'd never experienced with him before.

She walked through, standing cowardly in the doorway. She saw him sat at his desk, and the back of the head of a rather prim and proper blonde lady. _Narcissa Malfoy._

The lady turned in her chair rather elegantly and when their eyes met, she could swear she saw tears gathering in her eyes. Narcissa let out a small gasp as she climbed to her feet, shakily.

"_It really is you_," She spoke, shakily, "You're _so much_ like her"

Emma swallowed hard, her weight not shifted from the door in all the time she examined her. She was just as she'd remembered her in her father's memory… if not a little older.

"Thank you so much for this Severus," Narcissa continued, bringing her hands to her mouth, "I hope you don't mind my being here. My son… Draco- he told me about you. He told me you were friends and- I just had to see you for myself."

"Miss. Lupin has a strenuously hard schedule in order to prepare for her impending examinations, Mrs. Malfoy," Severus started, courteously, "It's essential she carries on in her ways."

"Of course," Narcissa nodded, trembling still, "I apologise for my intrusion… it wont happen again."

"Moment of weakness, I presume Mrs. Malfoy"

A fourth presence alerted all three, and Emma was surprised to find Albus Dumbledore stood in the door, a twinkle in his eye, "Professor Dumbledore." Emma started, "You're back."

"Only monetarily, Miss. Lupin," The ageing professor replied with a small sigh, "I'm merely checking in to see how my fifth year students are coming about with their examinations."

_More like checking on Harry Potter._

She grumbled as she remembered him and clenched her fists.

"Albus," Narcissa nodded, curtly, "I'll be going now"

"Right you are, Narcissa," Dumbledore replied before adding with a new found sarcasm Emma didn't know he had: "Send my love to Lucius"

Narcissa nodded, coming to a stand-still infront of Emma and taking one last look at her. _An examination._ She immediately straightened up and offered the woman a small, weak smile before speaking: "It's been nice to see you in person, ma'am. Draco speaks of you often"

"Quite," Narcissa allowed a small laugh to escape her lips, "I hope to see you around, Emma. Severus…" with one last look towards Severus, the Malfoy had left – leaving Emma with a curious sense of longing…

When she met up with Draco that night, she was full of questions. They didn't get much studying done. They simply sat and she listened to him speak of his mother. She realized that in that moment she envied Draco. As astounding as it was – given his father and who he was – she felt that in a moment of meeting Narcissa she had felt a bond with her straight away. He spoke of her fondly… and she realized what she had been craving so badly.

It was around 11pm and they were still rooted to the same spot, layed on the ground of the Quidditch field, heads joined. She cleared her throat: "I best be going now"

"So soon?"

"Yes," She replied, "I have an early start tomorrow…_ last day before examinations start afterall_"

"Of course," He nodded, sighing deeply, "Shall I walk you-"

"Don't think that's a good idea, do you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'll walk at a distance then… make sure you get back safe."

"Anyone would think you care"

"They'd be idiots then," He simply smirked his trademark smirk but it didn't fool her. They walked in silence, and when he knew for certain she was safe (i.e. in the Gryffindor common room) she heard him scurrying off. She didn't have a clue how they hadn't been caught… what with Dolores Umbridge and her ridiculous new guidelines – but hanging about with prefects _did _have its perks.

When she got to bed, she found an owl waiting rather impatiently, a piece of parchment attached. When she opened it:

'_**Just because I'm not with you doesn't mean I'm not going crazy without you – Cx'**_

She allowed a small warm smile to overtake her face as she hugged the parchment closer. It was probably too late to send one back… so she made a vow to talk to him tomorrow morning – _after sleep…_


	15. 25 It Gets Worse At Night

_**Thank you again… oh and **__**daughter of the gods**__** you are officially awesome. You know that right?**_

_**I have managed to finish the fic but I'm working on the outline for a sequel too which I may write if this gets enough positive feedback.**_

_**Anyway, here's the next chapter… It's a long one though, so be warned… **_

_The sound of a baby crying alerted her and she curiously followed the sound, walking down the corridor and down the long flight of stairs. A young lady no older than twenty was pacing the room and clutching a bundle._

"_C'mon Harry, don't cry baby… Daddy will be home soon"_

_Lily Potter. _

_The small baby gave her a gurgle and she placed him down in his cot, staring down at him in amazement, "Mummy's little angel."_

_Realization then it her like a ton of bricks and she was soon looking for a way out. When she turned to retreat the stairs again though, she found nothing but a brick wall. This was the night Lily Potter died. Why was she here? Why did she have to bare witness to it? She stared in astonishment and horror, fixed to the spot as the scenes unfolded. The sound of shrill screams filled through her ears and she sunk to her knees._

"_Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

_

When she woke up, she was writhing against the hold of a strong pair of arms.

"It's happening again…" She heard Hermione cry,

"Emma… Emma… _wake up_. You're having a dream."

"No, please… stop!" She cried openly.

"Emma."

She looked up and stared into the eyes of a worried Ron.

"It's okay… _it's me_."

"Ron," She threw herself into his arms and he must have been knocked back by the force of her jump as he had soon stumbled onto her bed. She cried into his chest and soon the sounds of his hushing and whispering had calmed her down.

* * *

"What time is it?" She whispered, hoarsely. She, Ron and Hermione were now sat in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione passed her a hot drink she had managed to conjure up – _god knows how._ Ron was still soothing her, his hand millimeters away from her back as if he feared she was going to freak out on him again.

"6am," Hermione responded with a yawn,

"I'm sorry I woke you"

"It's alright," Ron shrugged, "It's either that or listen to Harry snoring."

_Harry._ She bit down on her lip as she felt the tears well again. Her dream had been so raw, _almost like she had been there._

"I'm guessing you had another nightmare about you-know-who," Ron spoke in a quiet whisper and she nodded, ashamedly, "Why does it always happen to me?"

"Because you're a freak," He shrugged before smiling slightly and shaking his head, "I'm sure it happens to a lot of people Em… _it affects people in different ways_"

"You're not having any nightmares," She scoffed, "You've done more than me."

He shrugged his shoulders once more, "Look you're under a lot of stress… what with the exams, and your dad…_your dads_… It's understandable"

She raised an eyebrow, "You make it sound like their… _together_"

He simply grinned, "Now wouldn't_ that_ be a turn around? Can you imagine the look on mum's face at Christmas?"

She chuckled slightly and he gave her hand a squeeze, "If you like we can go for a walk or something… clear your head"

"No, I'll be fine," She sighed, "You go to bed I'm guna… stay… _write to Lupin_"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive," She nodded, "Go"

She watched as Ron and Hermione walked away, walking up opposite stairwells and sighed. She then took a piece of parchment and started writing.

* * *

It wasn't often Ginny Weasley came to her for advice. If anything, she would be the one to comfort her. So it came as a surprise to Emma when Ginny turned to her the next morning at breakfast, her eyes wretched with worry and concern and started spewing up all of her problems. Apparently, Dean had been hounding her to date him and she didn't know the best way to turn him down… She had feelings for _somebody else_, and she didn't want to lead him on.

"I say tell him straight," Hermione piped up, "There's no use in dating someone if your hearts not fully in it"

"No," Harry replied, "What's the point in being in a relationship if all you're going to be doing is longing for somebody else? You can deny your feelings all you like but it's going to swallow you up"

Emma stared at him, anger coursing through her veins. _That was SO a dig at her… How dare he?_

"But on the other hand," Emma responded, "You don't want to set your sights too high, this guy could be a complete pompous prick who makes your life hell… and safe's not always bad"

"You have to take into account that perhaps appearances _can_ be deceited" Harry piped up,

"But you need to weigh up the pros and cons… so girls fancy this guy, and he reckons he's the bees knees… would he really _be able to make you happy_?" She sniped, flashing him a smug look and watching as he glared at her, spitefully,

"Are you really willing to settle for a guy that would never fully satisfy your needs" He retorted,

"At least you know where you stand with Dean… you're not just going to get false promises and a dickhead who doesn't follow through on _whatever the fuck they say!"_ Emma spat and a few Gryffindors were staring at her in shock.

"Are we talking about Dean here still?" Ron asked, a mouthful of beans, "I lost count."

"Somehow I don't think _we are anymore_," Hermione replied, shaking her head. Emma simply returned to eating, furiously… but a triumphant smile from Harry didn't help either. _He knew he'd gotten under her skin alright…

* * *

_

The next time she'd seen Harry, she'd promised herself she wouldn't give him the benefit of seeing her wound up, like he had made a habit of doing as of late. She'd hold her head up high and be totally fine with everything – or at least that was what the plan had been. _How things changed in the space of a few moments…_

She was meeting up with Draco in the library like normal. It was a Tuesday night, and she'd promised to help him with his studying. She scurried over to where he sat on the window, muttering apologies profusely for being late. He turned to her and his gaze seemed to momentarily fall.

"I said I was sorry," She moaned absent-mindedly, "Whadya want me to do? _Beg?"_

"I thought you were-" He pointed in the direction of the restricted section.

"What?" She smirked, "Swatting up in the restricted section? Even you know I'm not that daring, Malfoy._ Honestly_…"

"Oh," He looked down, his gaze settling seemingly on anything but her at that moment. She raised an eyebrow before flinging her bags and books down before peering around the corner. She hadn't been prepared for what she had seen though… Stood there with a Cheshire grin plastered over his face was Cedric. She watched as he let out a small laugh. The same laugh that got her heart racing… And then she watched as his lips collided with Cho's. _Cho Chang._

Suddenly, the memories of the conversation she had had with Hermione at Hogsmeade came rushing back to her. She felt her head spin and her eyes water as their kisses intensified.

"Emma," Draco hissed, pulling her back. When she turned to him, he stared at her dumfounded, "_I'm sorry. I- I didn't know."_

"Shit," She heard Cedric mutter and she was pulled in the other direction, "Emma… It's not what it looks like. We-"

"Cedric," Cho hissed, "Just tell her, already."

"Em, I-" Cedric took her face in his hands but was slammed against the bookshelf by a pissed off Draco.

"Don't touch her." He snarled, "You've done enough, already."

He seized her hand, scooping up her bags and leading her out of the library. When they had gotten outside, he settled her down on a step and crouched down infront of her, "I don't know what to do with these situations," He spoke nervously, "I- I can get someone for you? Granger? Weas- Ginny?"

She shook her head, looking up at him, "I just want to go back."

He nodded, "I'll walk you."

* * *

They walked in silence, with Draco speaking occasionally – either to reassure her or check she was still okay. The truth was, she felt numb. In the time she'd spent with Cedric, she never thought he would ever betray her like this – and it hurt. It hurt like hell… She felt pain sear through her chest every time his face came into her head. All she wanted to do was crawl up in her bed and cry… _but she wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her cry._

Upon arriving at the portrait, Draco engaged in a hushed conversation with her while she leant against the wall. The fat lady gave her a small smile before the passage door was opened.

"Thanks." She managed weakly, "Uh…"

He nodded, kissing her forehead before disappearing down the wall. As soon as he was out of earshot she felt the floodgates open as she stumbled in, silently sobbing to herself while begging for nobody to be up. _Trust the one person she hoped wouldn't be more than anyone to be standing there waiting for her anxiously_, "Emma."

She dropped her head, making her way as normally as possible towards the stairwell but he quickly came into her line of view, lifting her chin with his index finger, "What happened?"

Her bottom lip trembled and she felt her teeth chatter as the tears came flooding out, "You were right."

"Malfoy?" He seethed, "Did he do something to you?_ I'll kill him_!"

"No," She cried out through her tears, "_Cedric… seeing Cho… behind my back_."

"What?" He hissed, "Since when?"

"It doesn't matter," She cried, "I've been such an idiot! _So stupid."_

"No," He gasped, "You're not the idiot, _he is_! I could kill him. I will kill him-" He made a grab for his wand but she pulled him back and he spun around, "What?"

"Don't-" she pleaded, "Stay with me, _please_."

He stared down at her before nodding and enveloping her in a hug. She clung to his shirt, stumbling down onto the couch and soothing her back thoroughly, "Hey... it's okay."

"It's...not," She hicupped through her teeths, "You warned me... George warned me... everyone knew. I-" She wiped her eyes, "What's wrong with me? Am I doing something wrong? What did I do?"

"No. Stop this!" He clasped her hands together in his, "You've done nothing wrong. It's his loss... He's a rotten git who's gunna get what's coming to him"

She bit down on her lip in a desperate bid to conceal her tears. He reached up a shaky hand, wiping her stained cheeks with the palm of his hand before pressing his forehead to hers, "Stop punishing yourself, Em. You're- you're perfect. You don't have to pretend with me."

She looked back up at him, her voice wobbing as she spoke: "I don't deserve you."

"And you can cut that out too," He scowled, "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll stay with you."

She nodded slowly, looking up at her dormitory. He took her hand, leading her towards the boys' dormitory's.

* * *

The sun shone through the curtains, waking her up from her non-peaceful slumber. She turned, seeing Harry layed at the side of her and yawned. Pretty soon, he had woken up and was eyeing her skeptically, "I thought it was a dream."

She smiled bitterly, "No…"

He sighed, reaching closer and running his hands up and down her back in a soothing motion, "You're better than him."

"That doesn't stop it hurting like hell," She spoke miserably as the tears gathered; "I bet he loves this."

"Don't let him see he's got to you," He replied, quietly, "I don't know why you didn't let me go and kill him… _or thump him at least_."

"Malfoy did him enough damage," She spoke calmly, "Any more and his daddy would sue."

"Malfoy was there?" Harry frowned, "Of course he was. You're like _tha_t now."

She sat up and he abruptly followed, "Don't start that again."

"I'm sorry. I'm not exactly thrilled at the prospect of my best friend chumming up to my arch-nemesis,"

"Your arch-nemesis is Voldemort," She quipped, "He's not evil, Harry."

"He bloody well doesn't act it either."

"People put on guards_… build walls_… Draco's definitely got an act going on," She replied, consciously.

"Oh so it's Draco now, is it?" He spoke sarcastically, "Wow, things must be getting serious."

"Can you…_ not_?"

"Sorry," He replied, meekly, "Are you going down to breakfast?"

"Nope"

"You have to eat"

"I don't… Kate Moss manages."

"Kate Moss has the body of a ten year old boy!"

"Still manages," She grumbled, childishly, "You can't make me."

"You'll have to face him sometime."

"People will stare"

"_People always stare_"

"Gee thanks Harry"

"It's natural for them to stare when your around… it's hard not to. _You're beautiful_"

She looked down as she felt her cheeks burn, "Um… _thanks_."

He simply grinned cheekily and she hit him around the head, "Is that a yes?"

**Reviews if you may? =D**


	16. 26 Can't Stop This Thing We've Started

**Okay, this is the calm before the storm – or so to speak…**

**I can't actually believe I'm nearly finished :'(**

**I woud just like to say… I'm aware that the events in the next chapter didn't actually happen like this – its my own little twist on it (pretty much like the rest of the fic has been)**

**I thought I'd add it on though. **

**So anywhere… here's the next part.**

**

* * *

**

"He talks… I'll kill him," Ron snarled, "I will"

"Sure you will, Ronald," Ginny smirked, winking towards Emma and she smiled gratefully. They entered the Great Hall and took seats in a block of table at the end. Upon looking over at the Slytherin table, she caught Draco's gaze and he offered her a small discreet smile which she returned. She didn't dare stare over in the other direction though for fear she would crack under pressure. Harry quickly took a seat next to her, clutching her hand and offering her a reassuring smile before igniting a conversation with Ron about Quidditch – and she was only too happy to pretend she was interested…

The bell for lessons rung and immediately people jumped up and started piling out.

"I have a free period next," Emma spoke, "Uh… I'm guna head back to the common room."

"Okay," Harry nodded, "Are you sure that's wise though? Wouldn't you rather be with someone?"

"I'd rather be alone," She spoke with a shrug, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Harry smirked, and she couldn't help but bite her lip as his cheeks acquired a red shade. Ron snorted, "I told you his snoring was bad…"

"Emma," Cedric called, walking towards them. At this, Ron spun around – a look of rage plastered on his face, "Stay the hell away from her, _Diggory."_

"I need to talk to you. Please, just give me a few minutes… _ten tops to explain_"

"Explain what? I think it's pretty self-explanatory," Ron snarled and Emma stared at him in shock. _She had never seen this side of Ron before, it was actually quite worrying…_ Hermione placed her hand on his arm and he immediately dropped his gaze and looked towards Emma who lingered behind Harry, "I don't want to talk to you here."

"Name the place," Cedric pleaded,

"I don't want to talk to you now, either…" She swallowed hard,

"Emma," He moved closer although Ron quickly moved infront of her and he groaned, "Your killing me here, _please_."

"Do you expect her to feel sorry for you?" Hermione snapped, "You're shameless, Diggory."

"Mione, don't," Emma glanced at her, pleadingly before turning to Cedric, "Look whatever… _five minutes_. That's all you get."

He nodded and she looked at Harry who was staring in shock at her, "I'll see you in the common room."

"Are you serious?" He swiped, "You're talking to him?"

She nodded, "Please don't make a scene…"

He nodded, pulling her in for a hug and kissing her forehead before beckoning for Hermione and a reluctant Ron to join them. Ginny and Dean soon followed and Emma turned towards Cedric, clutching her books in her hand.

"Come with me," He made a grab for her hand but she quickly snatched it away, motioning for him to walk and following him silently. They soon came to a small room off of the first corridor and Emma propped herself up on the windowsill, looking out at the beautiful grounds.

"I'm sorry," He spoke pathetically,

"It's just a word…"

"I really am, _from the bottom of my heart_. I don't know what I was thinking-" He sighed, "It's just… things were getting on top of me. With my dad… and this year being my last year."

"That's all very heart-warming, Cedric but where does snogging Cho Chang come into that?"

"She paid attention." He replied quietly, "She actually talked to me. I forgot about everything… about the burden that I carried on my shoulders. _The burdens."_

"What burdens? _You're life's a fucking breeze_!"

"You haven't got a clue…"

"Enlighten me, please" She bit, sarcastically, "You're moaning because your dad's paying you too much attention and he wants you to do your best. My heart bleeds for you."

"See! This is exactly what I'm talking about," He snapped, "You're throwing everything in my face. You think that just because I haven't had as bad a life as you that I'm not entitled to having problems."

"Everyone's entitled to problems, Cedric…" She said through gritted teeth, "But why cant you just talk to me about it? Why cant you let me in?"

"You had enough problems…"

"And? Did it not dawn on you that I'd actually care about you enough to listen?"

He was silent and she let out a small hollow laugh before pulling herself down off of the sill, "_Thanks for apologizing."_

"Wait… don't go." He pulled her back, "What about us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She frowned, "There is no us… _not anymore_."

"So you're giving up on us?"

"You gave up on us the minute you decided you'd go behind my back," She replied, coldly, "_Do not_ pin the blame on me, here."

"It's hardly been a walk in the park for me, you know?" The coldness returned to his tone, "I'm a guy, for merlins sake… how do you think I felt knowing that-"

She spun around, her eyes widened as he stopped, mumbling something, "Speak up, I didn't catch that."

"I said knowing that you saved my life," He spoke finally and she felt the tears spring to her eyes as she let out a small gasp of shock, "It didn't mean to come out like that. I am thankful but-"

"-That's what this is about?" She spoke in a small voice, "You resent me for saving your life. What would you have preferred I did? _Let you die?"_

"No," He snapped, "I'd have preferred being able to help you."

"But you couldn't…" She replied, tears falling down her face and her voice cracking, "Well I am… so sorry that I actually thought about you. I'm so sorry I did something so… selfless because I thought I was in love with you, and I thought you felt the same way."

"I did… _I do_," He corrected her making a grab for her hands but once again she drew them away, "Emma you don't get how hard it is."

"No I don't," She replied, "It must be hard being you. Well just in case it ever happens again…_ I won't let him stop_."

"Em,"

"Infact, I'll take you there now if you like… so you can get it over with." She hissed, "I'm sure they'll be delighted to have somebody to kill."

"You don't mean that," It was his turn to be hurt now, "I know you don't. You're just angry with me."

"I'm not angry Cedric," She croaked, failing to suppress a sob, "That's not it at all."

And then she turned, walking down the corridor and walking away from him… _walking away from them…_

By the time she reached her room she was silently relieved everybody was in class. She decided she'd skip the last few periods and lay low. Curling up into a ball in her bed, it wasn't too long before she'd fallen asleep…

* * *

Three weeks passed and she didn't speak to him once. She took special care to completely ignore him in passing, and to not go down anywhere near his tower. She was even relieved when the last week of school came because she knew she was a week away from never having to see him again.

It was the Thursday before school finished when she knew something was wrong. Harry had been holding DA meetings for people who wanted to learn dark arts and decided that was Dolores Umbridge was teaching them wasn't enough. Hermione hadn't returned to their dorm… two hours after lesson was scheduled to finish.

She then grew anxious as she walked through to the Gryffindor common room to find half of the house gone.

When she reached the normal place where the DA meetings were held she found the trio, sat there nervously.

"Hey look, it's the three musketeers," She called, sarcastically, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Emma" Hermione's eyes widened, "Emma, it's-"

"What on earth is the matter? And why are you up here at such a ridiculous hour" She continued, "_Are you out of your head_?"

"Cedric's been hurt,"

She gulped, and stared up at Ron as he looked down at her ashamed: "What do you mean he's been hurt? _Where is he_?"

"He's… we don't know where he is Emma. He's been taken."

"Taken where?"

"B-Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy took him… hostage."

"Hostage?" Emma shuddered, before staring to pace, "Him? But I don't get it… _how did they get them?"_

"We don't know that," Harry spoke a little too harshly, "If we knew that we'd have put a stop to it."

"Don't get tetchy with me, Harry Potter," She scowled up at him, "How do I know it wasn't you who… _sent him somewhere_?"

"Emma, _its true_… they left a note"

"But thanks for thinking so highly of me. It's riveting, really." Harry snapped, harshly before covering his head with his hands, "You should read the note. It'll surprise you."

She made a grab for it, scanning it over.

"'COME IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU'" She spoke before screwing it up, "What are they? Ten? They've really outdone themselves in the how to be all scary and stuff... It mustn't take much intellect to be a death eater."

"This is no time for jokes," Hermione cried, hysterically, "Harry's dreamt about it. It's all coming true… I never thought it would actually happen."

Ron rubbed her back soothingly and she straightened up quick. Emma stared up at Harry as his eyes glazed over, "Dreams?"

"It's no big deal."

"The last time you said that was just before Voldemort came back Harry," She spat, "Tell me."

"I keep dreaming about… a room," He spoke slowly, "With mirrors… and… cabinets… and then I see Sirius. He's being tortured."

"Sirius?" She stuttered, "And you didn't think that could be relevant?"

"It could be a trick, you know!" Harry snapped aggressively, "They could be tricking us."

"I don't get what Cedric has to do with this," Ron spoke calmly, "What does Cedric have to do with Sirius?"

"He's bait…" Harry replied, taking a deep breath, "For all they know… Emma's still with him. their none the wiser."

"At least that proofs Voldemoldy's not all that omniscient then," Emma sneered, ignoring the looks from her peers, "Oh what? It's a bit of light humor in dark times. Merlin knows we need to laugh now and again. Now, how do we get there?"

"You're not going," Harry frowned,

"Who died and made _you_ my dad?"

"I'm-" He stopped, taking a deep breath, "You are not going."

"You can't stop me. I'll go _with or without_ you!"

"Why won't you ever just listen to me for once?" Harry yelled, "Do you even care if you get yourself killed? It's dangerous in there…"

"Sirius matters to me too," Emma replied, "If he dies-"

"He's probably not even there."

"Then I'll go… _you can stay_"

"No," He replied, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her down the spiral staircase ignoring her protests.

"Harry let go of me!" She cried, "You're hurting me."

He waited until they were safely out of view and loosened his grip before turning to her again, "I can't lose you."

"If you do this without me I'll never speak to you again!" She pressed, looking up at him as her eyes gathered tears, "Please Harry."

He took a deep breath, "He fucked you over and you still care about him…"

"He's my dad,"

"I'm not talking about Sirius," He spoke, cynically, "_It's always going to be Cedric isn't it, Emma?"_

She was silent as his words hit her. He then turned around to walk away but she pulled him back, "No Harry." Without thinking, she seized him by his robes and her lips smashed down on his. He seemed to stagger momentarily but soon eased into it. She allowed her hands to run through his messy hair as his arms circled her waist and arched her body closer to him. She felt herself being pushed against the wall and reached up to rub the back of her head before allowing a small moan to escape her lips. He continued kissing her, frantically and passionately – as if his life depended on it. This was unlike any other kiss she'd felt before…_ it was full of passion. It was full of want and lust. It was how all kisses were supposed to be… _Throughout this kiss she very nearly forgot what was going on and all that mattered was she and Harry – and that one moment.

Only when they pulled away did she come crashing back down to reality. He stared at her in shock before opening his mouth but she cut him off, "Please…"

He slowly nodded, pulling her back to him and kissing her again. Their kisses were only to be cut short by Hermione's frantic voice, "We know where he is!"


	17. 27 I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness

**I have the most amazing readers ever. Thank you thank you thank you again.  
****Warning in advance: there are scenes of violence in this next part.  
****And another warning, there are only a few more parts until the end, boohoohoo :'(  
****But the good news is I have like five pages written up for a sequel:-D  
****Anyway, before I go off on another tangent, heres the next part…

* * *

**

"It was a trap." Hermione gasped as they walked through to the room. Harry seemed to be concentrating on examining his surroundings, but it was clear he wasn't best pleased. He turned towards Emma whose gaze fell onto the floor before meeting his again, "I'm sorry. I just needed to know…"

He connected his fist to the wall, letting out a shout of frustration.

"Harry," She spoke, timidly resting her hand on his back and soothing it, "I'm- I said I was sorry."

He readjusted himself and turned back, giving her a weak smile and resting his hands on either side of her before allowing his lips to graze over her head, "It's okay... we should find-"

"Over here!" Hermione called and they darted over to where her voice was coming from.

"Cedric…" Emma stared at her ex, layed in the corner of the room. He had been knocked out on the count of the dried blood around his head and ear, and Hermione and Ron were struggling with the chains that entangled him. Opening his eyes, he frowned, "You shouldn't be here…"

Harry let out a small cynical laugh only to be shot down by Ginny. Luna stepped forward, lifting her wand and muttering something. Straight away, the chains broke free and he sprung up, clutching his temple.

"Thanks," He clenched and unclenched his fists before turning towards Luna, "You should really get outta here… It's too risky. There are death eaters paroling every area."

"Why? Why here?" Hermione groaned, "It just _doesn't make sense_."

"It's probably on the count of the prophecy," Luna spoke in her floaty voice. Harry stared at her incredulously, "Prophecy?"

"Oh yeah… many things of great importance are buried deep within the heart of the ministry," Luna continued. At this, Hermione gasped, "It's a trick…"

"Prophecy?" Harry's voice shook, "What do you mean…_ prophecy_?"

The sound of slow clapping alerted them from a corner of the room and when they turned to see where it was coming from, they heard footsteps surround them. Pretty soon they were surrounded by around eight death-eaters – Lucius Malfoy took the reigns, "Quite impressive for a mudblood, _Granger_."

Ron initially stepped infront of her but this only drew more sneers.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry frowned, annoyed, "And where's Sirius?"

"Oh you fell for that one did you? It was indeed a trap." Lucius smirked, "But seeing as you're here… how about a little… history lesson? I never did rate your history of magic teacher myself. Maybe its time you learned some… _home truths_."

Emma stared in horror as she listened to Lucius fill Harry in one the aforementioned 'prophecy'. As per every sentence, she saw Harry's face turn a paler white as he became even angrier than before.

"Harry," She jumped to his side, "He's bluffing."

"Bluffing, am I?" He smirked, "Care to test that matter, Black?"

"You're not taking it…" Harry spoke up, shakily, "I won't let you."

He laughed, oafishly, "You really think a group of kids can stop us from fulfilling the dark lord's deeds… You really are delusional Potter. I think we should take a leisurely stroll down there, myself… don't you, Black?" And with that he seized her by the throat. She gasped for breath as he pressed down tighter. The sound of Bellatrix Lestrange's laughter pierced through her as she struggled against him.

"STUPEFY!"

Emma felt herself being thrown to the ground and crawled away, raising her wand as the death eaters begun to duel with the members of the DA. She jumped infront of Luna as Bellatrix threw a curse her way, using a shield before knocking her off of her feet.

Emma dodged the spells that flew her way, turning towards an elderly man who was grinning from ear to ear as he approached, hungrily.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS." She watched in satisfaction as he stopped in his path, struggling, "Accio Wand" His wand immediately came to him and she made a dash for the locked door. The howlish laughter continued and she turned to Hermione frantically.

"Alohamora!" Hermione called, and the door swung open. They made a run down the corridor.

"STUPEFY!"

"SILENCIO!"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Pretty soon they were in a square room and Emma couldn't help but gasp, "I've dreamed about this room before…"

"Me too," Harry swallowed hard, "It's the-"

"_Department of Mysteries_," Luna finished for him, "This is the place we talked about."

"There's nowhere to run," Lucius called, "Come out and die while you still have some pride."

Emma struggled as she felt herself being pulled into his uncomfortable grip again, "Didn't your father ever teach you some mirrors you filthy little blood traitor?" He hissed, yanking her by the hair and twisting her ponytail. She let out an agonizing cry despite her better judgement. It was bloody painful, after all…

"Malfoy, don't fucking touch her!" She heard Harry growl as he made paces towards him, "I swear to god if you do anything to her I'll-"

"You'll what Potter? Kill me?" Lucius smirked, "That would make you no better than any of us, after all right? Is the girl really worth that much to you?"

"I'll nevr be like you," Harry drew his wand on him, showing no signs of fear. Emma stumbled to her feet and rushed to his side, "Never."

"Maybe you already are." Lucius taunted, turning towards Emma as she lingered behind Harry. He then sneered lecherously, "What would tip you over the edge, Potter? Losing mummy and daddy didn't… perhaps-"

with a flick of his wand, they heard a cry as Hermione fell to the floor, clutching her bloodied leg. Ron rushed to her side, "What did you do?"

"No?" He ascended on them, pointing his wand to Emma. She clutched her head, gasping for breath.

"Stop!" Ginny cried out, "Stop it…"

"That's it, isn't it?" Lucius laughed, evilly as Harry's breathing fastened, "Perhaps if you see the life leave her worthless body you'll let out your rage. Isn't that right, Potter?"

"Harry don't…" Emma cried through her suffering.

"Shut up wench!" Lucius struck her around the face before smirking evilly.

"Let her go." Harry shouted, "Let her go or I swear to god!"

Emma felt the hold on her being dropped and gasped as Harry lunged at Lucius, punching him repeatedly. Death eaters descended on them and a full on duel started. Soon orbs of light around them alerted them they were no longer alone. Pretty soon, Lupin, Nymphodora Tonks, her father, Bill Weasley and Alastor Moody had appeared.

"That all you got Potter, your weak and pathetic!" Lucius shouted, spitting excess blood from his mouth before laughing once more, "Maybe I should step it up a gear."

"Not on my fucking watch, Malfoy," Sirius snarled and with a flick of his wand he was sent flying into the wall. Harry stumbled to his feet, rushing towards Emma and pulling her closer.

"Harry look out!"

"You need to get out of here."

"No. I want to stay and fight!"

"No Em… please, leave."

"Avada-"

"SILENCIO!"

She nodded slowly, making a beeline for where Hermione lay. She pulled her up into her arms and rushed towards another door. A leering old man soon appeared though.

"Leaving so soon?" He sneered, "Pretty little thing, aren't you?"

She blinked back tears as he raised his grubby hand to her face, lifting her chin so she was on eye level with him, "Shame."

"Oy Dolohov!" He turned in time to see a jut of yellow light coming towards him and he went flying before growling as he made a run for a triumphant Bill.

"Get her out of here." Bill yelled as he started a duel with him.

"Enough…" _That voice_ announced. Soon, Lord Voldemort had indeed arrived… or rather appeared. He walked towards Emma, reaching out to touch her. She saw Remus going to move but he was pulled back…

"If it isn't little Emma black," He spoke coarsely, "I remember your mother well… I remember everything about her, strangely enough. Her hair… her eyes… her smile… the way she looked when _she'd been killed_,"

Emma swallowed hard as he circled her. She closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure.

"You've come quite accustomed to loss, haven't you Black?"

She opened her eyes, and then she saw him eyeing up Cedric, who was now standing next to Harry. And then he grinned, evilly, directing his wand at him. She watched as Cedric turned pale, as he started writhing in pain on the floor. She gasped, "No stop it…"

"Or what?" _Was Voldemort taunting her?_

"Stop… I'll do anything. Please just _don't hurt him_"

Voldemort let out a howl of laughter, "After everything he did to you, you're still willing to risk life and limb for him. After he publicly humiliated you… after he _broke your heart."_

"I wouldn't," She spoke, weakly, "I have no feelings for him at all. He's no use to you anymore… _You can let him go_."

"I am immune to your pleas, Ms. Black," Voldemort barked, "Do not insult my intelligence in thinking I will fall foul of your _mind games_."

"No," She seethed, "If anyone's playing mind games, it's you."

"Getting brave, are we?"

"Go to hell!" She hissed. He raised his wand and pointed it at her but a jolt of red light hit him square in the back and he swooped around, smirking as Sirius stepped forward, "Like hell you're going to touch my daughter, Riddle."

As soon as he said that, the remaining twelve death eaters jumped forward and another fight broke out.

* * *

Tonks was crouching on the floor, two death-eaters circling her when she came out. With a quick jinx from Emma, they were knocked flying backwards and she helped her to her feet. Before being able to do anything else, Bellatrix Lestrange came leaping towards her, laughing shrilly but Emma quickly disarmed her before knocking her flying backwards. After five minutes of battle, Neville and Ginny were injured and Moody had retreated. The death-eaters had been discarded to five, but they didn't seem to be giving in anytime soon…

"Give up now, Potter." Voldemort snarled, "The prophecy…"

"What's the matter? Scared I'll destroy you again?" Harry spat,

"You'll only make this harder on yourself…"

"Or on you..." Harry hissed. He and Voldemort were now locked in a duel. Their wands had connected on a number of occasions… Lucius Malfoy was battling Alastor Moody with help from Neville Longbottom and Sirius was dueling with several people at once.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange threw a jinx at Emma but she was quick to reflect it, and soon enough they had recommenced their little personal vendetta. _She made a note to kill that bitch first…_ A shot of light hit her shoulder and she screeched in protest as she made a run and jump towards Sirius. He shot Emma a tired look before hitting her with another curse and knocking her backwards.

And then the strangest thing happened… Emma looked up as a brain piercing ray of light appeared… and out of it stepped Albus Dumbledore. She'd never been happier to see the old dude in her life… Everyone came to a standstill as the two former allies came face to face. Some death-eaters had cowered away to hide. Emma simply stared in amazement.

They battled, and within moments the Death eaters had retreated… probably to lick their wounds.

She felt herself being pulled back by Sirius as Tonks made a beeline for Hermione.

"What?" She turned to him, "What is it?"

"You have to promise me something-" He spoke,

"Okay," She nodded,

"You'll forgive me for everything I've done"

"I don't get it. Haven't we had this conversation?"

"Every bad thing Emma… _every dark moment_." He spoke in mono-tones and she nodded slowly, staring up at him. He pulled her closer, kissing her forehead and holding her close before allowing her to walk away. And then she heard a waif like scream and turned to see Bellatrix retreat from the shadows again – wand raised and a determined psychotic look on her face as she paced towards her.

"Not on my watch, wench." Sirius barked, and they were soon enthralled in another duel. She grew increasingly frustrated, snarling obscenities at him.

"Emma," Remus pulled her back, "It's too dangerous for you here."

"Come on you can do better than that!" Sirius laughed, harshly.

Bellatrix let out a scream and screamed something at the top of her voice. An orb of red light hit Sirius square in the chest and he met the floor with a bang. She vaguely remembered Harry's cry of 'Sirius' and Bellatrix's victorious laughter. She turned around, pushing against Lupin and running towards him as fast as she could only to be pulled back by an eager Lupin. As much as she hammered against his chest to get away from him she finally gave in, allowing him to shield her.

There was a silence and when she left Remus' hold she found herself staring down at her father's lifeless body, and a dazed Harry.

"I'll kill you!" Harry shouted, jumping up and running down the corridor following the howlish laughter.

"Harry no!" Remus called running back in his direction.

"Dad…" Emma spluttered, stumbling towards his body and falling to her knees besides him. Tears begun to spill as she hugged his body tight. She vaguely remembered the door opening to reveal aghast members of the Order, Harry returning, and Death Eaters screaming in protest as they were arrested. Vaguely… All she remembered clearly was laying there with her eyes closed until nothing but silence engulfed them.


	18. 28 I Forget To Remember To Forget

**I'm so so so so sorry it's taken so long. Long story short, the computer I had the story on has decided to stop working - so I've had to pretty mcuh rewrite whats left of it. **  
**This is only short, and not the best part in the world... but bear with me please.**  
**There'll be more soon... and hopefully more frequently.**  
**Thanks again for your reviews.  
(EDIT: I'VE UPDATED THIS CHAPTER. STUPID COMPUTER DIDNT TAKE ALL OF THE STORY)**

Madame Pomfrey said she'd gone into shock.

She barely remembered anything that followed that day.

She vaguely remembered being brought back to the burrow, the twins causing a ruckus when members of the ministry came around to see them, the little service they held for him.

Thats all she had though - glimpses.

She'd become so numb she barely knew where she was. She walked in a trance. she'd barely socialise with people, barely eat, barely speak... she didnt remember the last time she'd had a sane thought.

* * *

When she plucked up the courage to leave her room she was overcome by an extreme anxiety. The sound of talking alerted her that she wouldnt be alone... but she braced herself one more before walking through. Remus was deep in conversation with Charlie and the twins while Molly pottered about in the kitchenette. Upon her walking in they seemed to stop and Remus turned to her, walking to her side, "You're here"

"I'm here..." She sighed, looking around and smiling only smally towards the group before bowing her head and taking a seat next to Fred on the end of the table.

"Are you hungry?" Remus asked, on edge, "I can make you eggs... you haven't lived until youve tried my eggs, I- Forget i said that. I'm-"

"Really Remus..." Molly snorted, patting Emma's head as if she was but a small child, "If anyone will make Emma eggs it will be me. Dont forget who's house this is."

Emma smiled weakly once more but she was aware it failed to register with her eyes.

"You look like crap..." Charlie spoke in a whisper and shot her a sidewards glance. She turned to him and he raised an eyebrow at her mencingly. She poked her tongue out, "Thanks Char"

"S'what I'm here for," He winked at her, "And you're hair..."

"Blimey Charlie," Fred snorted, "Tactful much?"

But Emma simply smirked before nodding up at Molly who was in the middle of her daily fussing regime she had going on. Sometimes she swore she reserved all her energy for moments like this... Within seconds she had retreated towards a pan muttering something about her being skin and bones.

"Emma," Tonks spoke, conversationally as she breezed into the room with a grin on her face, "You look good"

"Th-thanks," She spoke, nodding back. Her eyes widened as she took Remus' hand in hers and giggled at something he said. Immediaately she returned her gaze towards the twins and Charlie who were amidst an argument over who was the better Quidditch player, "Care to test that matter, little brother?" Charlie s;oke, proudly - to which Fred, or George, pretty much send the table flying as he jumped up in agreement. She rolled her eyes and looked down at the table, messing about with the knives and forks that were placed there.

"Speaking of Quidditch... The Quidditch European Cup next month, huh?" Tonks spoke, "Will you be going?"

"Will I be going?" Charlie snorted, "As if you need to ask Nymphodora, please...:"

"Don't call me-" She was cut off by Remus' hand squeezing hers and she simply scowled menacingly at him. Charlie winked in return only to receive a smack around the head courtesy of his mother who then placed a plate the size of the table nearlly infront of Emma. She swallowed hard as she took in the vast amount of food layed out in front of her, "I expect it all to be eaten too..."

"Thanks Molly," Emma spoke, "Looks delicious."

"Kiss-arse." Charlie muttered under his breath,

"Leech of society," She shot him a sharp glance before breaking out into her first genuine smile of the... month? Charlie simply grinned back at her in triumph.

"So.,," She looked towards the twins and an apprehensive Molly who was in the process of pacing the kitchen tiles, "What's new?"

"Well... Bill's got a girlfriend," Fred started,

"Fleur Delacour."

"God knows how..."

"Still... gives us hope."

"And Hermione had a huge bust-up with that Bulgarian Beefcake Viktor Krum too"

"Terrible... of course Ron was only too pleased..."

"...not that that helped. She hexed him when he dared to get his two cents in..."

"...weird one that girl."

Emma felt her eyes widen and she stared at them in shock, "How long have I been up there?"

"Well consideirng you got home June 26th..."

"And it's not July 12th..."

"Just over a fortnight... give or take a few days?"

"A fortnight?" She grumbled, "Wow, I really had no idea... I thought I'd only been a few days."

"Hey you know what the last day of school does to you. When we staged our little walk... or fly-out I dont think I resurfaced for days." George spoke, flashing her a grin before slumping into his side undrer his mothers disapproving glower, "Sorry mam. She's still a bit tetchy about that."

Emma nodded slowly and silence enveloped them yet again. It was quickly broken by Charlie prodding her, "Fancy seeing some dragons?"

Her eyes lit up and she nodded. He jumped up triumphanthly, "I had a feeling you'd say that... which is why I invested in-" He pulled out a large black machine of some sorts.

"What in Merlins name is that?" Molly gawped,

"This, darling mother of mine, is a video recorder," He grinned, "Bless the Muggles and their genius technology. I just take this wire here... connect it to this television and..."

There was blurring on the screen before pictures started coming up. Before long they saw footage of Charlie with some of his friends before it cut to footage of dragons. Cue some cheesy voiceovers from Charlie, she became enthralled in the footage. She suddenly felt filled with such envy. What she wouldnt give to be there right now experiencing it for real... instead she was epxreiencing what hell on earth felt like. She smiled sadly as thefootage came to a stop and was replaced by a blue screen, "Well?

"Amazing..." She grinned, goofily.

"Bloody dragons," Molly muttered...

* * *

The next few days went by in a haze. She slowly became acquainted with the rest of the family again... Arthur was more than happy to take her mind off of things by offering to take her on trips to Muggle London with Ron - however Molly wasn't best pleased with this. Remus' visits became shorter and rarer, and she found herself spending a lot of time with Ron for the next week or so - not that she was complaining. It seemed like ages since they could spend time together like they did as kids.

Charlie arranged a Quidditch match on July 29th. He decided to hold the twins to the bet that he could kick their arse, so they decided on a three a side game. The twins and Ron versus Bill, Charlie and Ginny. Emma watched intently as the game was underway. She was so enthralled in the game she didnt hear someone take a seat next to her - and when she turned she was shocked to find Fleur sat there.

H-Hi," She spoke,

"Bonjour Emma," Fleur spoke quietly, "I hope you do not mind my zitting here. I get ze feeling that Mrs. Weasley does not want me in ze kitchen."

"It's fine," Emma smiled, smally, "You'll get used to here... she's- a funny one is that lady."

Fleur smiled brightly before turning to watch the Weasdleys play Quidditch, "I never played myself. I never learnt."

"Qui-Quidditch?"

Fleur shook her head, "I have a feeling I would not be very good at eet."

"I'm sure you would," Emma replied, "I never played either. I played in first year but Harry beat me so I swore I'd never play again/"

Fleur let out a low chuckle, "You and Harry are very close, oui?"

She felt her cheeks flush red and nodded, slowly, "Yeah... he's my best friend."

"Jus a best friend?"

She looked up at the beautiful french girl who was looking at her with intrigue and she smiled goofily, "I don't really know."

"Harry is a lovely boy," Fleur simply nodded, "You could do a lot worse. Of course, not a patch on my Bill."

Emma giggled, "Of course."

Fleur simply smiled fondly before grinning as Bill blew her a kiss from up top.

* * *

"Why again dont you play?" Ron asked as he towelled off. Emma smirked, "No reason. I thought I'd leave it to the pros."

"Pros?" Ron snorted, "First time anyones referred to a Weasley as a pro."

"Welll... compared to me, and your mother... you are."

"Gee thanks, Emma."

"No problem Ronald," She smirked, throwing herself down on his bed and looking up at him, "Heard from Hermione yet?"

"No,: He scoffed, "And I'm not writing her until she gives me a full apology."

"Oh Ronald, sometimes I could-" She started but was cut off by an owl arriving. Ron raised an eyebrow and walked towards the window, taking the parchment and petting the familiar owl, "Alright, Hedwig..."

"Hedwig?" Emma gulped, jumping up. He simply looked at her with amusement and she scowled at him before taking the parchment.

**Emma,**

** I hope this letter finds you well. Summer with the Dursleys is hell on earth. I'm sure I don't need to go into specifics about that. The same old torture, you know how the story goes. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch lately. The truth is I haven't spoken to anyone much. I miss you terribly. I can't stop thinking about you and I'd give anything to be there with you right now. I hope you'll be at the Burrow when I arrive – which should be hopefully soon.**

**I have to go. Dudleykins is kicking up a fuss as per. I'll see you soon.**

**All my love,  
Harry**

Just reading his letter sent chills up and down her spine and she smiled bitterly, folding it up and placing it in her pocket anxiously. _She was missing him now more than ever_... Ron simply smiled and sat down next to her, "So... what do you think of Fleur?"

"She seems nice enough,"

"Ginny doesn't seem to think so. She's adopted a rather lovely nickname for her already... _Phlegm_," He snorted, "It's only been a few days. I thought it was a girl thing myself... 'Mione never liked her much either."

"She spoke to me... briefly when you were having your little Quidditch off," Emma replied, calmly, "She seems taken by Bill, and likewise... of course. Not stomach curdling yet but _give them time_." She stole a glance at her friend. He was on edge; she could tell... she guessed it was talk of Hermione and of Bill's newfound relationship. She'd guessed the two of them would have faced up to their feelings for each other by now... but obviously not. _They were just as stubborn as eachother_...

She didn't bother pushing the subject further and started a quick swift subject change, "So...what else is new with you? I feel like we don't talk anymore."

"We don't, as much as we used to." He shrugged his shoulders but gave her another weak smile, "It's a shame, but maybe we could change that."

"I'd like that," She grinned, "I've missed our pig-outs on chocolate frogs and random conversation."

"Me too," He stifled a laugh, "Uh... you know _I am here_, right? I mean... uh, if there's something you want to talk about that you can't talk to Gin or Mione about... or Harry. I'm here."

"I know you are," She replied, nodding her head gently, "And likewise."

There was silence before he pulled out a small box, opening it. She gasped as she looked down at the stack of photographs he took out, "Uh... I was guna give these to you at the end of our last year but- maybe you could see them now. It was Mione's idea originally... I thought she was starker's but... it actually seems cool to do it too. Their all things I've saved since first year. Like-" He picked up a feather, "That's from Buckbeak in third year... he helped fly your... Sirius... to safety from the ministry."

Emma nodded, taking it and smiling slightly. A tear started to form but she quickly willed it away, "He told me about this. Hermione had a time turner..."

"Yeah," Ron snorted, "Only I hadn't a clue what was going on at the time. I was in the hospital wing. They did it themselves. You remember... when you came to visit me and they mysteriously changed places infront of us?"

"Oh yeah," Emma beamed, "Poor Pomfrey thought you were hallucinating... upped your dosage and everything!"

"They didn't even say anything," He smirked, "And this... _this is a picture of us from first year."  
_  
"How sweet," She ran her finger along the worn out photograph. There was a moment of sadness that overcame her and she met Ron's gaze. Within an instance she knew he was thinking the same thing as she was – 'How did it all come to this?'

"And second year..." She was mesmerised as she stared from photograph to photograph, finally coming to last year. She made a 'hmm' noise and he looked confused. With a quick grin, she grabbed his Polaroid and held it infront of them, "Smile"

He chuckled and she took the photo, taking the sheet of plastic out and wafting it about like a maniac. Soon, it had developed into a photo of the two of them smiling. She pressed it into his hands, "'nother one."

"I'll treasure it," He deadpanned and she gave him a quick swat on the arm. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking animatedly and reminiscing over photographs... she didn't even remember when she had fallen asleep. _All she knew was that it was the best night's sleep she had had since Sirius' death..._


	19. 29 Crying Won't Help You Now

**Here's the next part... there are only two parts left after this.**  
**This is longer than usual... but I figured I'd post it because the last chapter was so damn short.**  
**So anyway... dont stop the reviews. Let me know what you honestly think.**

August 4th seemed to have come quicker than Emma had expected. The morning of her birthday she was awoken by an insistent and hyped up Charlie.  
"Come on birthday girl... wakey wakey."  
"Charlie," Emma groaned, "_Gowayi'msleep."_  
"Very attractive Em. Cor, I can tell why Harry's so keen."  
"Shurrup," She covered her face with her pillow and sunk further into her quilts. However this was cut short by them flying off of her body. She groaned: "Damn of-age wizards with their magic and stuff..."  
"Nice attire Em," Charlie wolf-whistled, "I like it."  
"Getoutofmyroomyouperv!" She growled, "I swear... I'll scream and I'll scream."  
"Uh hello? Have you forgotten I'm a wizard and I can easily put a silencing charm on the room, or you... _and a bloody good one at that too if you don't mind me adding."  
_"WhatdyawantCharlie?"  
"That'd be telling... it's a surprise. Get dressed, get some slap on and meet me downstairs in ten." He walked towards the door before stopping and stalling, "Unless you wanna go like that? I'm sure my friends wouldn't object. Oof-" Emma's pillow had by now connected with his head and he sighed, "Alright alright... I'm out."

"3am Charlie... Really? What's there to do at 3am than close up a few pubs?" She moaned as she slumped into the derelict kitchen to find a hyped up Charlie waiting for her by the door, back in hand. She had managed to magic herself to look a little bit alive, and thrown on a loose fitting skirt and a black tank top. _Well it was short notice..._  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe visit a _few dragons_?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
"Dragons? What? Are we going to Romania or something?" She snorted in response. She then gaped once more as he grinned back at her cockily and self-assured. She let out a squeak and threw her arms around him, "Really? Are we going? Are we Charlie? Are WE- Oh wow!"  
"Ssshh... Keep it down! Mum doesn't know! We have to set off now so we can be back by noon."  
"How do we get to Romania and back in nine hours? It's _near impossible_ without apparition." He simply tapped his nose, "You ask too many questions Miss. Emma. Perhaps you would welcome a bit of mystery in your life now and again?"  
"Mystery sucks... I don't do surprises." She replied, testily to which he proceeded to blow out excessive air and seized her arm. She let out a protest before being plummeted into thin air.

* * *

When she regained composure, she found that her surroundings had changed and she was now in a completely different room. Not only that but it was light... She stared around her before her eyes settled on the window. There was a dragon in the distance. Charlie let out a small chuckle from behind her, placing his hand on her back and leading her outside.  
"Go on. He won't bite."  
Slowly, she reached out a shaky hand to the small dragon and gasped as it moved its head to it, rubbing it against it. She stared down, enchanted before walking backwards and turning to Charlie, "It's beautiful."  
"Eri has been with us for seven years. She's one of our oldest dragons. We rescued her from an old dark wizard, and since then she's been more of a friend that an animal."  
"I don't get it," She stared back at the dragon. She was moving closer towards them and – limping? Slowly, Eri bowed her head to the two of them and settled down at Emma's feet. Charlie smiled, "She likes you."  
"I like her too," Emma reached down to run her hand over her silky skin once more and laughed softly as she heard her purr with delight.  
"You're wondering why she's not caged right now, right?"  
Emma nodded persistently, "I've heard so many stories, about people being attacked by them for being too close... _I always thought they were dangerous_."  
"Dragons are misunderstood creatures," Charlie settled at the side of Eri, "Sure, some are evil... but they can also be the kindest creatures you'll ever meet. Take Eri here... she's loyal, warm and friendly. I suppose if you want to be scared of them you CAN think upon them as being evil... but isn't that the case with every species? The human species for instance? We have dark wizards such as the Tom Riddles and the Bellatrix Lestrange's of the wizarding world... and then we have the Dumbledore's and Harry Potters. They kind of counteract each other."  
"I guess," Emma replied, not taking her eyes off of the beautiful creature infront of her, "I never really thought about that. I feel foolish now."  
"Don't be," Charlie laughed gently. She then watched as he took a pile of small treats from his pocket and held them out infront of Eri. She then started to eat from him before bowing her head once more, "It's easier to be scared of something than to face up to the truth. Before I came here I would have been exactly the same. This... comes from years of experience."  
She nodded. He stretched his arms out, wearily and stood up giving Eri one last affectionate pat, "C'mon... let's go and get some breakfast."

* * *

"I've never eaten breakfast at 5am before," Emma smirked as she polished off the last of her food. Charlie gasped in mock horror, "You're going to have to get used to it if you're serious about working over here."  
"I'll doubt I could do that," She replied, looking down, "Sirius always said I'd have to be mental to put my life on the line by coming over here."  
"Yeah," Charlie nodded, "He always was a wuss."  
Her eyes darted up to meet his and he grinned, "Gotcha."  
She smirked, "_Funny bugger you are_."  
His expression softened and he reached over to take her hand, "Finished?"  
"Uh-huh... I may not be able to make any sudden movements yet though."  
"Ah stop being a priss, Emma." He grinned, "C'mon... I have something to show you." He pulled her to her feet and took out his wand, magicking the plates away and clearing the table. He then took her hand and with his spare one he covered her eyes. She was silent as he manoeuvred them a few steps and up some steep stairs before coming to a stop and taking his hand away from her. She gasped inwardly at the sight that greeted her. They were on top of a mountain looking over the main peaks of the camp. From where they stood she could see everything. From the valleys to the dragon dens to the dams and even the start of the centre of Romania, "Charlie this is beautiful."  
"It is, isn't it?" He guided her to a bench and the two of them sat down.  
"Have you ever been... _out of the camp_?"  
"A few times," He nodded, "Night outs... There's this muggle drink call lager – comes in many different forms. It's scandalously cheap over here."  
"Really?" She snorted, "Wow Charlie I'm seeing a different side to you today. Here was me thinking you were a _social outcast_."  
"Oh I am," He raised an eyebrow, "You don't need to be popular to appreciate a good beer... infact it helps if you're as fucking weird as inhumanly possible."  
She chuckled and he nudged her slightly, "When you were of age I planned on bringing you and Ron here and getting you wasted. You know, _an initiation and everything."_  
"Nice," She smiled, staring ahead as a dragon took off. Silence enveloped them which was only broken by Charlie some minutes later, "Come on... spill."  
"Spill what?"  
"Tell me what's on your mind,"  
"Nothing"  
"Bullocks! I wasn't born yesterday."  
"I should hope not. If you were I could get a few galleons on you from the Quibbler. I can see it now... The one day old infant who's taken the form of a 23 year old man who talks to dragons."  
"Emma..."  
Her gaze dropped guiltily and she shrugged her shoulders, "What do you want to know?"  
"Talk to me," He leant back, speaking softly, "I know you don't want to trouble anybody Em, and that's why you're putting on a big front but... it's not healthy. _You have to grief too_."  
"I have grieved for him," She lied. Of course she hadn't... sure she'd locked herself in her room for days on end and seeked solace in herself, but not once since seeing him laid there in the department of mysteries had she fully allowed herself to let go and cry. _Why? She had no idea..._  
"No, that's just it. You haven't," He pressed, "Do you want to know what I think?"  
"No," She felt his gaze burn into hers but refused to meet it, biting her lip again. She was on the verge of a breakdown and he was pushing every button to see her self-destruct, but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction... _Call it stubbornness, call it pride... She would not let him see her cry, just like she refused to let Cedric cry when he broke her heart, or any of the Weasley's. She was stronger than that, or so she thought..._  
"You're scared."  
Her eyes widened and they snapped up to his face, examining him for any signs of joke. All she met though was concern and frustration.  
"I am not scared"  
"Are too..." He replied, "You're so scared that if you cry people will see you differently that you're punishing yourself. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that the time in the department in mysteries is the first time you've cried infront of anybody before."  
"Guess away..."  
"And that you've never fully let anybody in but Harry," She shuddered, "Nobody's going to like you any less if you cry. It's not weakness... its strength."  
"Why do you want to see me cry so badly?" Her voice was already starting to show strain as she stared at him coldly_, "Is it some sort of sick pleasure?"_  
"FOR MERLINS SAKE EMMA!" Charlie cried in despair, "You're father was killed in cold blood before your eyes. Does that not affect you at all?"  
She stared up at him in shock before rising to her feet. Her bottom lip trembled and she sucked in air. He stared at her in expectation but she closed her eyes briefly and spoke finally: "Would it make you feel better if I said I didn't care?"  
"Not really," This time he spoke in a lot calmer drawl, "Because I know you do."  
"Oh I get it!" She crossed her arms as a breeze hit her, "Reverse psychology... you reckon if you try to push my buttons I'll break down in your arms and you can go home to Remus and your mum and tell them you did it."  
"Is that what you really think this is? Does it come as such a surprise to you that we actually care about your wellbeing or are you really that self-absorbed?"  
"You really want to know what's going on in my head?"  
He nodded slowly, "Yes."  
"My mum was mercy killed by Voldemort for falling in love with my father. My dad was a falsely-accused convict. Lord knows who my grandparents are. I'm the death eaters number two target – behind Harry of course. I saved a guy from dying by sacrificing myself and HE STILL cheated on me and broke my heart. My whole life has been one big soap opera... and just as I was getting a bit of normality back and I was actually beginning to enjoy spending time with my father, he WENT AND LEFT ME AGAIN!"  
Charlie stood rooted to the spot as slowly, she started to tremble. Emma sunk to her knees as the tears starting to tumble down her face, _"He left me..." _She started to sob silently as her heart begun to ache again. Flashes of Sirius dying came back to her and plagued her. She quickly buried her head in her hands and started cradling herself. An arm was soon around her and she was pulled into strong warm arms as she cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.  
When she looked up she stared up at Charlie. His eyes were bloodshot and tired and he was crouched uncomfortably. She pulled back straightening herself up and swallowing hard, "_I'm sorry."_  
"Don't be." He replied, "_What happens in Romania stays in Romania, right?"_  
She wiped her eyes with her sleeves and nodded, scooting closer to him once more to enjoy his warmth. He pulled a couple of cans of drink from his bag and handed her one, "Muggle soda. I'm addicted. What do you think?"

* * *

They arrived back at the Burrow at quarter to midday. Luckily, nobody was around so they decided to run with their original plan – Charlie had taken Emma for a birthday hot cocoa in the town centre and they had become waylaid by an old friend of his. He flashed her a small smile as one by one, the Weasley's arrived into the kitchen.  
"Where in Merlin's name have you two of you been?"  
"Emma couldn't sleep so I took her to the city to get her a hot chocolate,"  
Fred snorted, "What's wrong with the hot chocolate we have?"  
"My fault," Emma smiled apologetically, "I wanted some fresh air too... If you're going to blame anyone Mrs. Weasley then-"  
"Nonsense," Molly proceeded to pull her into a hug, "I'm just glad you're okay. I do worry about you, you know? Like I worry about Ginny. You're like one of my own."  
Emma simply smiled once more, feeling touched by the sentiment. Come to think of it, Molly had been the mother figure she had desperately craved. She'd spent so many months wanting her own mother that it didn't occur to her she had had her all along.  
"She is one of us, ma," Fred and George had circled her by now, each taking an arm, "Right Char?"  
"Don't get sappy," Emma scoffed, "It's far too early in the morning for cheese."  
"Oh Emma, guess who arrived at Grimmauld Place earlier on this morning?" George simply teased in reply,  
"We'll give you a clue... tall, lanky, dark hair, glasses, weird scar on his head."  
"Bit of a dramatist."  
"Yeah... claims to have done all of these scary things..."  
"Triwizard champion I do believe..."  
"Harry's here?" Emma's eyes widened, "He's not supposed to be here for weeks."  
"Ohm, interesting turn of events isn't it? One may even say he came specifically for a purpose." Fred chortled, flashing a sideward's glance towards George and Charlie.  
"Hermione's here too... surprised us a bit... considering she wasn't speaking to Ron until now" George nodded. She slowly nodded and went to walk up the stairs to greet her other friend but the sound of footsteps alerted them to impending company.  
"EMMA!" Hermione called as she rushed through and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug, "Merlin's... I have missed you so much."  
"Hey 'Mione." She laughed slightly, rubbing her shoulder as she pulled back and looked at her frantically. Call it girl's intuition but she quickly got the hint that whatever what was on her mind was troubling her. She smirked: "Am I GLAD to see you... I've been meaning to owl you over something for ages. Can we talk? In private?"  
"Ohm, okay..." Hermione nodded, smiling gratefully, "Your room?"

* * *

"Thanks so much for that," Hermione sighed, "If the twins heard me saying I had a problem they'd automatically put two and two together and suspect Ronald and I really don't want it getting back to him."  
"Right," Emma took a seat, "Because it has nothing to do with him at all?" She raised a questioning eyebrow. Hermione's cheeks visibly flushed and she sighed deeply, "I'm not stupid 'Mione. I've known you guys long enough to know that if you don't get together soon I'm going to scream."  
"I couldn't _possibly _be with someone as pig headed as-"  
"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Emma smirked to which Hermione admitted defeat.  
"Alright fine! I like him... really like him. But he'll never do anything about it." Hermione responded quickly, "He's been perving over Fleur since I arrived. What's so special about her anyway? She's all French and prissy and stuff."  
"She's a nice girl 'Mione," Emma replied in all seriousness, "And the whole Veela thing probably helps her case with the guys of the house."  
"I guess," Hermione sulked, "I just... how can I compete with that Em? How can I compete with all the pretty girls Ron will meet?"  
"You don't give yourself enough credit Hermione," Emma replied, "You're beautiful, and you share something with Ron that no other girl does. You're actually his friend. You know each other more than you know yourselves."  
"You think?"  
"I know," She smiled brightly, "Tell him how you feel... talk to him."  
"What if he rejects me?"  
"He won't." She scoffed, "Why would he?"  
"Thanks Emma." She grinned, hugging her once more, "Happy birthday by the way. I did get you a present but Molly insisted on adding it to the birthday pile. You'd think you were twelve."  
Emma giggled and nodded slowly.


	20. 30 What Comes After the Blues

**This is the penultimate chapter. Aaaahh.**  
**Kinda sad :(**  
**So here it is. Thanks again for carrying on reviews. I'll leave the acceptance speech for another time, haha.**

She didn't know how long she had been sat there after Hermione was gone but the next thing she knew Remus had apparated in, "Emma... you have guests."  
"Guests?" She raised an eyebrow and stood up. He held out his hand and she was apparated to Grimmauld Place. She regained her composure and she was faced with Narcissa and Draco. Dumbfounded, all she could do was look from one to the other.  
"Hello Emma," Narcissa spoke unsurely, "I... I wasn't sure that you would want to speak to us... infact I'm still unsure. I just..." She looked back at Remus who was still stood there, eyeing the pair unsurely.  
"I'm so sorry," The icy cold exterior had seemingly vanished and she swore she saw tears gather in Draco's mother's eyes, "Believe me I am. I had no idea what was to happen. My sister and I... we are not alike at all. I don't believe in the things she belies in... I- I- All I wish for is for this all to end." She stepped forward unsurely but when Emma didn't flinch she continued. She held her hand out to her shakily and Emma simply stared at her, still shocked, "I need to protect my son but... I made a vow to your mother that I would look out for you too, Emma. I know I've been lousy so far but- I promise. I will do everything that is within my power to do to make sure nobody or nothing hurts you anymore."  
"That's all very well and good, Narcissa," A third voice alerted them and when Emma turned she found that a cold Tonks had now joined them, "But unless you can stop VOLDEMORT from killing her and her family... I don't think you are much help."  
"I said I would try, didn't I?" Narcissa let out a cry of desperation, barely acknowledging Tonks in the corner. She turned back to Emma, "Believe me when I tell you that if I could make all of this go away for you... this pain... I would... _within an instance_"  
Emma nodded slowly and she looked over at Draco, who was shaking slightly. She stared at him intently and he quickly averted her gaze.  
"Does anybody know you're here?"  
Narcissa shook her head, "Lucius was... captured as I'm sure you have heard."  
"I hope you're not looking for pity," Tonks growled viciously, "Because if you are you can leave now!"  
"Mother please... _let's leave_." Draco practically cried, "It's not safe for us here."  
"The boy speaks sense, perhaps you should leave." Tonks stepped forward and placed an arm around Emma trying to pry her away but her eyes didn't leave Draco's. She pulled out of her grasp and stepped forward: "_Why won't you look at me?"_  
"Don't be ridiculous," Draco murmured,  
"Draco."  
His face snapped up suddenly and she met his stoic gaze. She blinked back tears and stepped backwards. With one last pained glance, he made a grab for his mother's hand and led her towards the door. Narcissa shot her a backwards glance and went to speak before turning back and leaving.  
"That was... _eventful_," Remus spoke, "Your party's about to start."  
"I don't quite feel like celebrating..."  
"Emma," Remus called but she was already storming out and ascending the stairs in a fit of rage. She ignored his calls and stormed into her room, throwing herself down on the bed. A 'oof' alerted her to the fact that her bed was already occupied and she mumbled a meek apology.  
"Em," The weight from the bed shifted as she felt someone lay next to her. When she turned she stared into the eyes she had grown to love so much over the past few years, "Are you okay?"  
"Harry," She threw herself in his arms and smiled as his arm entwined her waist pulling her in closer, "What are you doing in my bed?"  
"The other rooms are occupied and Lupin told me you were at the Burrow. You didn't answer my question. Are you okay?"  
She shrugged her shoulders and sighed as he lifted her chin with his forefinger, "Don't..."  
"Don't what?"  
"Spoil the moment."  
Slowly he nodded and she pulled herself up onto her knees and moved towards him to kiss him. He willingly returned it, deepening it and smiling into it, "I've missed that."  
"I thought you weren't returning until the end of August."  
"That was the plan... but then I wrote to Ron saying how much I missed you all... and Arthur arranged for Moody and Bill to come and collect me." He replied, smiling slightly, "Great timing really... isn't it?"  
"Perfect," She nodded, burying her head into his chest, "I missed you."  
"Me too," He replied stroking some hair out of her face, "So what's this I hear about a party?"  
"Molly's idea..." She grumbled, "I didn't even want one"  
He laughed dryly, "What time does it start?"  
"Now"  
"So what? You're just going to boycott it and hope they take the hint."  
"Yeah," She smirked proudly, "That was the plan"  
"...or you could turn up and act happy to be there. I could be your plus-one."  
"I don't want to go though," She pouted at him pathetically, "Can't you tell them I wasn't feeling well enough?"  
"Nope," He replied, "You either go or face the wrath of Molly Weasley for the rest of your life."  
"When you put it like that..."  
He grinned triumphantly, kissing her cheek.

Four hours later, the party was in full swing. By full swing it meant that the Weasley clan, members of the order and a few Hogwarts students and professors were cramped in the small garden of the Burrow. The weather had taken an unexpected turn for the better and the sun was scorching through the clouds. Emma was deep in conversation with Seamus and Neville, while Ron was being fawned over by Lavender Brown (and Hermione was looking furiously on), Ginny was being chatted up by Michael Corner and Harry had been cornered by one of the Patal twins.  
By the time Hermione joined Emma, Lavender was already giggling girlishly at Ron.  
"Hi Hemrione," Neville greeted her happily, "Come to join us?"  
Hermione simply grumbled something before signalling for Emma to scoot up and sitting down next to her on the chair, "Neville... Seamus."  
"Neville was telling me about Professor Sprout's recommendation," Emma spoke conversationally, "She's told him if he keeps his grades up throughout this year he's basically guaranteed a scholarship as a student teacher at Hogwarts. Isn't that great 'Mione?"  
"Oh... yeah that's great," Hermione replied, although distracted. She flashed him a small smile. The two boys took it upon themselves to disappear and Emma immediately turned to her best girl friend, "What are you doing here? _I thought you were going to tell him!"_  
"How could I? As soon as I went to find him I found that parasite hanging off of him. She's been like this since she arrived," Hermione let out a cry, "I didn't even know she liked him like that! I've shared a dorm with her for five years... you would have thought she'd have told one of us!"  
"It is odd." Emma replied, sighing, "It still isn't too late, you know?"  
"What's the use?" She shrugged, "His heads the size of Japan now that he knows someone's interested."  
"He doesn't want Lavender. He wants you 'Mione," Emma groaned, "Look at her. She's all... pink and blonde and stuff. She's like a younger Umbridge. She's got nothing on you."  
"Let's just face it, Em," Hermione frowned, "It's never going to happen between us. I've turned into a wreck in these last few weeks... a shadow of my former self. It's not like me and I hate this new me! I'm taking a stand_. No more_. I'm going back to the old Hermione. SEAMUS-"  
Emma stared in horror as she made a beeline for her fellow sixth-year. Immediately his face seemed to light up as he took her hand and led her to the drinks table. She groaned out loud. A girlish squeal coming from Ron's direction seemed to tip her over the edge and she jumped mup, making her way over.  
"Can I steal my friend for a minute please?"  
"No. He's overwise engaged."  
"Oh trust me. He'll cope without you."  
Lavender scowled at her menacingly and turned to Ron, her arms crossed, "Are you going to let her speak to me like that Won-Won?"  
"Won Won? What are you now? A Chinese appetiser?" Emma raised her eyebrow as she looked up at Ron, "It can't keep. I need to talk to you."  
"Okay,"  
"RON!" Lavender screeched, "Umph."  
"Oy Brown! Seeing as this is my birthday party I don't even have to think about getting you kicked out. Infact, I'll kick your arse out myself. EXCUSE US." She grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him away. He quickly brushed her off, "You don't need to drag me away Emma. I agreed to come with you, for merlin's sake."  
She took a look around and he followed her gaze, "What is it?"  
She raised her hand and clouted him around the head before hitting him on the shoulder continuoduly. He groaned, rubbing his arm, "Oww! What was that for?"  
"Lavender... really Ron? What happened to sorting things out with 'Mione? This isn't sorting things out with her and salvaging your relationship... this is destroying your relationship!"  
"What relationship Em? She's already made it clear I'm not what she wants."  
"Really? That's funny because thats not what she just said to me..."  
"You mean?"  
She nodded frantically, "Please Ron. You like her, she likes you... everyone knows you're going to end up together but you... just put us all out of our miseries and tell her..." She looked around at where Hermione and Seamus stood, "...before she makes out with Finnigan just to prove a point."  
Ron sighed deeply and nodded slowly. She handed her a glass of firewhiskey and he downed it before stalkimg over to where they stood. She watched as he tapped Hermione on the shoulder, dismissed an annoyed Seamus and pulled Hermione to the side. Anticipation built up inside of her as she watched and rubbed her hands together.  
"S'happening birthday girl?" Charlie asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. He followed her gaze and grinned as Ron clumsily plucked up the courage to kiss Hermione. A shriek from Lavender made Emma grimace and pretty soon the pissed off blonde was making her way over. Emma let out a small gasp: "Oh no you don't!"  
"You cow!" Lavender shouted, "All this time I thought you were after him but it wasn't you... you were doing Granger's _dirty work_."  
"What on earth are you talking about you delusional little shrew?" Emma bit. She then turned to Charlie, "I don't recall inviting her. Who invited her?"  
"Ron." Lavender replied with a small smirk.  
"Looks like he doesn't require your services anymore. I'll owl you a refund. Sorry this job's been a waste for you. Consider it a life lesson not to _rent yourself out to the highest bidder in future_"  
Lavender made a grab for her wand and raised it on her, "You cheeky little-"  
"Oy! No you don't!" Charlie snapped, "There'll be no magic at this party."  
"I'll knock her out then!"  
"You won't do that either," He fumed in reply,  
"Who ARE YOU?" Lavender shrieked in protest, "Her bodyguard or something?"  
"Charlie Weasley." He replied, "Ron's brother. Trust me darling, rejection doesn't suit you very well... just let it go."  
"You're THEE Charlie Weasley?" Lavender gasped. At this Emma noticed him run a hand through his hair in order to stop himself from lapping up the attention, "Working with dragons Charlie Weasley. Head boy... Captain of the Quidditch team."  
"Got it in one."  
"What are you doing with her then?" Lavender scolded, "She's a filthy little death eater orphan."  
"You take that back you stupid slut!" Emma found herself shouting. Her anger was boiling over and she was at breaking point all over again, "You haven't got a clue."  
"What? That your father was a murderer and your mother was a whore?" Lavender taunted, "Thats all I really need to know."  
It took this for Emma to lunge at her dorm-mate and throw a punch, connecting it to the side of her face. Lavender, in turn, let out a shriek as she held her throbbing cheekbone. She then stormed at her, clawing her fingers down her face and pulling her by her hair. Emma quickly pulled back, kicking her so she fell to the floor mercilessly.  
"Emma, woah... stop! A little help over here!" Charlie called as he pulled a raging Emma backwards, vice gripping her. Lavender was pulled back by a concerned Tonks.  
"What in merlin's name is going on here?" Arthur's authoritive voice boomed over the small crowd that had emerged, "Emma... what's happened to your face?"  
She simply shook her head as tears started to fall. Before she could say a thing she heard Charlie speak up, "That little witch insulted her parents... called them death eaters."  
"What? Are you insane?" Hermione snarled, "You horrid git Lavender."  
"Someone had to say it," Lavender replied, desperately, "I don't know why you're all acting so surprised. Everyone knows its the truth."  
Not wanting to hear anymore, she allowed Charlie and a concerned Fleur to usher her back into the house. As soon as she was sat down, Fleur was tending to her wounds like a professional. She dabbed anti septic on the gash down her face, spraying some sort of liquid on it before placing a small plaster over it. In between she had given Charlie clear instructions of what to get her. When she had finished, she sat down next to her and pulled her in for a silent hug – before starting to sing a hushed lullaby to her in French.

When she rejoined the rest of the family in the kitchen some time later, she was still numb from the overbearing anger she had felt. It had taken her hours to fully calm down and stop shaking... and now she was dealing with the after effects.  
"There you are dear," Molly spoke, her voice etched with concern, "Are you feeling better?"  
"I'm sorry I ruined the party," was all she could managed to muster up,  
"Nonsense," Bill replied, taking a seat next to Fleur, "It wasn't your fault."  
"Yeah and besides... we all love a bit of drama now and again. Keeps up fulfilled," Tonks spoke with a sincere smile and she rolled her eyes slightly before returning it.  
"Staying for tea dear?" Molly asked, "We have leftovers from the party."  
"If it's all the same I think I'm going to go back to Grimmauld Place. I have to get used to living there someday."  
"Of course dear," Molly nodded, placing her hands on either of her arms and smiling down at her warmly, "Just so long as you know there's always a place for you here."  
"I know. Thanks Mrs. Weasley..."  
"I'll apparate you there, kiddo," Remus jumped up, holding out his arm. She took it and nodded.

"Thanks for bringing me back dad," Emma spoke as they sat in the kitchen, "I know it sounds awfully mean but I sont think I could have coped with anymore sympathetic looks or questions."  
"No problem," Remus replied with a small smile, "This IS your house afterall."  
"It doesn't feel like it is..."  
"It is," Remus nodded, "I uh... I was going to wait until you were of age before I gave you this, however I feel it is apt to give you it now." He reached up onto the shelf and took out a binded folder, "It's the deeds for this place. He last updated it the day you were born. It says that in the event of his death you will get part-ownership of the house. The other half will go to-"  
"-Harry," Emma nodded as she read through the writing. She then took a sharp breath, "I can't believe we own a house together."  
Remus snorted, "Yeah. Imagine that. It's almost like he apprehended the two of you being together"  
"We're not... together"  
"Then what do you call what the two of you have?"  
"I don't know myself,"  
"He loves you Emma"  
"I know"  
"And you love him..."  
"Yes"  
"Then what else is there to think about?" He replied, "I can't believe I'm actually convicning you to get with a boy. I thought that day would never come."  
Emma chuckled lowly before it vanished. She looked up at him, "I think I'm going to go to bed."  
"Okay angel," He nodded, "I'm going to head back to the Burrow to talk to Arthur about some things. I'll be back later?"  
She nodded and stood up, walking up the stairs and through to her room. Immediately, Harry jumped up from the bed and was at her side. He cupped her face in his hands and stared at her concerned: "Are you okay? I wanted to follow you but Mrs. Weasley insisted you would be fine and... And then I came here and-"  
She silenced him by placing her finger to his lips and shaking her head, "I'm fine."

"So Mr. Potter... do I get a present from you?"  
Harry smiled inwardly as the two of them lay on her bed some time later, "That depends... _I never got mine_."  
She smiled brightly, reaching down and grabbing a bag from under the bed and placing it infront of him. With a look of pure concentration, she ruffled through it before taking out a smaller gift bag, "Voila..."  
"Em," He laughed, "What have you got in there?"  
"Just... stuff. Essentials." She replied, grimacing, "Muggle soda...photos of Eri... you know, stuff..."  
"Eri?"  
"This really great dragon I met when I was in Romania with Charlie this morning," She gushed, "She's beautiful Harry."  
"Romania?" He blinked, "You've been to Romania?"  
"Oops, I wasn't supposed to say," She gasped and threw her hand to her mouth bashfully. He simply looked at her like she had grown two heads, "Yeah, Charlie took me for my birthday. Turns out there's a port key in the store cupboard of the kitchen. Would you believe it?"  
"No. That's something alright," He spoke coldly and she had to double take to see he looked unhappy. She sighed, "You're not mad... are you?"  
"I didn't even think you and Charlie were that close." He scoffed,  
"We are." She nodded, "I'm close to all the Weasley's. I thought you knew that Harry."  
"I do"  
"Then why are you being all weird all of a sudden?" She scowled towards him, "It's completely unlike you."  
He softened immediately, "Sorry. I just guess I've been living in a bubble for the past few weeks... I keep thinking something'll happen and-"  
"Something will happen,"  
"Oh?"  
"Well... I'll give you your present and you'll be made up and we'll forget we even had this conversation,"  
He smiled slightly and she handed him his present and watched excitedly as he opened it. He took out cologne and a piece of paper that read 'look in the closet'. She giggled as he looked up confused before traipsing towards the closet. When he emerged he was holding a long narrow package, and when he opened it he revealed a Firebolt.  
"You bought me a firebolt?" He gasped as he took a step back and examined it in awe. She nodded vigorously, "How? These are worth about-"  
"I pulled a few strings... never you mind." She smiled, biting her bottom lip shyly and looking up at him, "Do you like it?"  
"Like it?" He grinned, "I love it. Cmhere you..."  
He pulled her closer once more and claimed her lips. She smiled, pulling him down and running her hand through his thick mane of hair, "I owe you one present."  
She gasped, "No present?"  
"Afraid not." He replied, entwining his hand with hers and planting kisses up and down it, "How about we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and you can get anything you like?"  
"I'm fine with what I have right here, thanks"  
He smiled once more and layed down next to her. He moved his head so he was looking at her, "Good, because I plan on sticking around for a long time."  
"That's good." 


	21. Epilogue

**And here we have it... the end is here :(**  
**Im actually gutted that I've finally finished this. It's taken me months and it really does feel like my baby,**  
**which is WHY I've decided to give you the sequel.**  
**Well it depends if you like it first of course.**  
**So this is the epilogue however it's the taste of things to come in the sequel 'Put It Back Together' (yes, I named it already. Things are getting serious)**  
**So, thank you AGAIN for all your wonderful reviews! **  
**I only hope you'll continue to the sequel, which I plan on posting tomorrow hopefully.**  
**Reviews for the epilogue still would be nice... And I love you all.**

**EPILOGUE**

"I can't believe he's really gone..."  
Emma gave Ron's shoulder a gentle squeeze as they stared down at the tombstone infront of them. It was hard to believe that just a month ago everything had seemed so much clearer... _It had been simple_. Well not exactly simple... but not as confusing as it was now. Harry was to find the horcruxes that bound Voldemort to power and destroy them one by one. It had been a struggle but they were nearly there... and then the unthinkable had happened.  
Professor Albus Dumbledore had been murdered in cold blood by the one person he had trusted with his life – Severus Snape.  
The news had spread like wildfire over the school and had affected so many people outside of the school they had immediately dropped everything they had done and congregated at Hogwarts. Professor Snape had disappeared soon after the deed had been done, probably to rejoin the death eaters. He had deemed himself worthy with the Dark Lord alright – at the expense of an honourable man.

The Weasleys had been traumatised afterwards. Molly would cry into her pillow every night and Harry's night terrors had returned stronger than ever. He would wake up screaming during the night, his scar seering through his brain. It got so bad he would pass out with the pain. Ron had taken it upon himself to move into Grimmauld Place with Emma and Harry – promising her he'd keep a watchful eye on him. He was deteriorating fast and everyone could tell the final confrontation was close. It chilled her to the bone when she thought about the prophecy. Either way, she had to face the possibility that Harry may not be here for much longer, and it terrified her.

Dumbledore's official funeral had been a public affair. Almost thousands of wizards had turned up to pay their respects. Due to the nature of his death it was around a month following the dramatic showdown on the Astronomy Tower. When she had arrived she found wizards of every generation conversing. Past and present pupils were toying awkwardly with conversation and amongst those crowds she found the Weasley's. Hours later and the only people who remained at the graveyard were herself and Ron. Harry had left quite briskly, with Hermione and Ginny in tow. Ron, however, seemed to be taking his time to leave as if he had unfinished business. They spent the next hour talking at the grave before silently agreeing to turn in for the night...

When they arrived back at the Burrow they found a full house. Molly and Fleur were refilling plates and bowls that had been emptied by hungry guests, and Arthur and Bill were discussing god knows what in the corner. The Weasley twins were having a catch up with the newest order members Oliver Wood and Cedric. She found Harry sat on the bottom step staring at nothing in particular. Ginny was cowering next to him trying to get him to talk. Hermione approached them and gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek to which he stiffened.  
"Let's go for a walk," Hermione spoke and took Ron's hand. He cast Emma one last look before disappearing out of the door and down the garden path. She approached Harry with caution. As soon as Ginny looked up, her cheeks flushed red and she made her excuses to leave. Silence enveloped them once more.  
"Hey," She spoke gently. She received a grunt in reply.  
"Harry, you're going to have to speak to me sooner or later..."  
"Do I?" His words stung like pincers and she bit down on her lip. His gaze lingered over hers before he scowled: "He's dead because of him."  
She closed her eyes briefly.  
"It wasn't-"  
"Don't apologise for him!" Harry snapped, "Don't make excuses for him. Draco Malfoy is trouble... and you're defending him! When will you just see that he's trouble? _It's in his blood_."  
"Harry, it's not my-"  
"You could have believed me, you know? Believed me when I told you he was a death-eater... but you just had to see the best in him. Well because of you... Dumbledore's dead."  
"You don't mean that..."  
"Just leave me alone, Emma. If you know what's good for you."

When she reached Grimmauld Place she buried herself in her pillow allowing small sobs to escape her lips. She had lost her appetite and didn't quite feel like socialising. Harry's words played on her mind too much... _He blamed her, all because she refused to give up on her friend._  
The door opened slowly and she looked up to find Ron stood there awkwardly, "He didn't mean those things, you know?"  
She looked back down staring at the wall before sighing. The weight shifted on the other side of the bed and she felt an arm wrap around her from behind. It didn't seem to process with her that it wasn't Harry who was holding her... right now she just wanted the company. She shifted towards him leaning into his warmth and listening to him intently as he hushed her. And then he spoke: "'Mione and I are going with him... to get the horcruxes. I don't know how long it'll take but, uh-"  
"I'm not invited, I get it." Emma spoke bitterly,  
"Its dangerous Emma."  
"Try to convince yourself it's not because he hates me."  
"He doesn't hate you..."  
"Whatever." She frowned, "I don't care anymore."  
"You don't mean that."  
"I'm done crying for him. The truth is I lost him the minute Dumbledore died." She sniffed, "He's been begging for someone to blame and it has to be me, right?"  
"Emma..." Ron moved closer to her, moving his head over hers, "He's troubled. It's not your fault. He'll realise what an idiot he's being and he'll realise what a mistake he made treating you like this."  
"I cant wait forever!" She snapped, sitting up straight. Ron simply stared in horror.  
"Have fun on your trip, Ron." Emma finally spoke barely audible, "Stay safe and protect Hermione."  
"This wont end like this." Ron shouted, "I won't let it. The two of you need to sort things out."  
"How can we sort things out when he won't even talk to me..." Emma cried in retaliation, "Just leave. Save the world. Do what you do best. I'll still be here when you return."  
Ron was silent, but she vaguely heard his footsteps as he left, pressing the door closed as he exited the room.  
She sat back down, wiping her eyes and sighing. Slowly, the door opened once more and she turned to find Harry standing there quietly. She broke his gaze once more, not daring to look at him as he knelt down infront of her. He lifted his hand shakily to place it on her cheek before pulling it back again and cursing.  
"I don't blame you..."  
She contemplated his words for a minute before looking down further – if that was even possible.  
"But I have to leave you."  
She let out a small snide laugh.  
"Don't... it's hard for me."  
"Remind me. Do you desire my company or not? I'm getting mixed signals here, Harry."  
"You know I do," He made a grab for her hand and brought it to his lips, planting a small kiss on it, "But I can't..."  
She pulled her hand away quickly and turned away from him – turning her back on him. He lingered for a while, his breathing quickening, "I can't be with you because it's not safe."  
_Silence._  
"I don't want you or anyone I love getting hurt... no more anyway. I payed the price with Sirius and... Dumbledore. Nobody else can die because of me."  
_Silence._  
"Emma you know I love you." He spoke, his voice crisp with emotion, "But I can't chance losing you. This... thing we're doing. It's not for the faint hearted. You could die... _I could die_."  
"Stop making excuses for Merlin's sake!" She found herself crying out and he was stunned into silence. She turned to face him, tears glistening in her eyes, "For once just face up to the fact that you're scared, and that maybe you need me more than you admit you do."  
"I am scared!" He frowned, "I'm terrified that I'll lose you... or Ron.. or Hermione... or all of you. And i do need you. It's absurd how much I need you. That's why I need you to stay here where you can be safe – with Remus and Tonks and... Even Charlie. _They can protect you_"  
"I don't need protecting!"  
"Yes you do. Why can't you see I'm doing this for your own good?"  
Emma was silent as she sunk back into the bed. He sat down quietly and took her hand in his, "I'll write..."  
She seemed to have retreated back into herself and she stood up, walking towards the window. She then cast him one last look before shrugging, "Have fun."  
"Emma..."  
"Bye Harry." She spoke distantly, closing her eyes as she felt his presence looming.  
"I need to know we're in this together..." He spoke, "Please. It won't work without you."  
"Fine. I'm with you."  
"You are?"  
"That's what I said..."  
"Look at me,"  
She slowly turned to look at him. They stood in silence, no words were exchanged but they knew they had a mutual understanding. This WAS for the best... no matter how much it hurt. He would go about his journey and she would stay here. God only knew when they would meet up again, but there was always that abandoned hope that one day it would be over.

_And as long as they had eachother, they would keep fighting._


	22. Announcement

**Hey peeps,**

Thanks so much for your reviews.

They mean so much.

This isn't an update, per se... however I do have the next big thing.

Click this link:

emma black . tumblr . com (without the spaces) for all the latest news and developments (including character pics) on this trilogy. (YES, Trilogy - the next fic will be up very soon)

I'm going to be posting news and exclusives on this site so give it a follow and you'll be the first to know.

Also just to let you know, the Charlie fic I was talking about is definitely going ahead. I'm actually holding a casting for that, so if you want a part in the mini-fic then message me - either on here, on tumblr or on formspring . me / thenewthingx (again without the spaces)

I'll be checking all three avidly while writing. I really want you all to feel like you're as involved as you can be.

So keep an eye on this page for an announcement that they're up.

**Love and hugs,**  
**thenewthingx**


End file.
